Locked In Love
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [RickKai] Kai has accidentally locked his keys in his apartment and is unable to break in himself due to an injury. However, after a few heated words with Rick, he manages to rope him into doing it for him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Locked In Love.  
Summary: Kai has accidentally locked his keys in his apartment and is unable to break in himself due to an injury. However, after a few heated words with Rick, he manages to rope him into doing it for him.  
Pairings: Rick/Kai.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Request fic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. And I never, ever will.

This is dedicated to Cheese Grows On Apples, who requested that I do another fic of this pairing. Here we are. I hope you like it.

* * *

Kai balances his grocery bag on his hip with his left hand while his right hand searches his pocket for his keys. His brow furrows when he finds nothing but loose change. He swaps the bag over to rest on his other hip while he checks his other pocket. Nope, they're not there either.

Did he loose them?

He peeks through the glass paneling, and there, on a small table is his keys, glistening in the light from the window, mocking him.

"Great. Unbelievable," Kai mutters with a sigh. "I've locked my keys inside. How the hell did I manage to do that?"

He thinks back to that morning and recalls the quick, but extremely annoying phone call he had received that morning from Tyson and Daichi, who of which managed to get on his bad side by begging him to cancel practice, saying that he couldn't possibly want to train after hurting his knee a few days ago.

He received the war injury after being confronted by an overly enthusiastic fan who practically crash-tackled him, asking for a autograph.

And due to said injury, there is no chance for him to kick in the door.

"Argh! Gwaddammit!" Kai seethes.

"Hey, what's all the noise about?"

Kai spins on his heel to look at a familiar America, who always carries a large CD player on his shoulder, which, surprisingly, isn't on. Strange.

Kai frowns and flicks his hair from his eyes. "What's it to you?" he snaps.

Rick raises an eyebrow, mocking amusement in his eyes. "Don't you go give me lip, it's not often that I find the silent Captain of G rev yelling in frustration, now is it?"

"Fine." Kai bristles, then turns away, looking to the world like he's pouting. "I locked my keys inside," he mumbles.

"What was that?" Rick asks, cupping his hand around his ear.

Kai bristles again. "Grr, I've locked my keys inside, ok?" he grounds out.

Rick smirks. He had heard him the first time, he just wanted to hear him say it again. "Why don't you just kick the door in?"

"I can't," Kai mumbles.

"What?"

"I said I can't kick the door in, ok?!"

Rick sniggers, obviously enjoying himself at Kai's expense. "Not strong enough? I can't say I'm surprised. With that scrawny frame."

For the umpteenth time in the last few minutes, Kai bristles indignantly. "That's not it!"

Rick smirks. "Then what is it?"

"I've got a busted knee, ok?" Kai says, pointing to the white bandage on his knee that can clearly be seen since he's wearing shorts. "I can't kick the door down, even if I wanted to."

"Oh," Rick says softly, looking don't at the pale teens slender leg, suddenly noticing the white bandaged that is wrapped tightly around his knee. He pauses, trying to fight the urge to say something insulting, but it is a losing battle. "You probably couldn't anyway."

Kai frowns and points to the door. "Alright then Hotshot, you do it!"

"Huh?"

This time, Kai smirks. "What? Afraid that you won't be able to after all that talk?"

Rick finds himself frowning. He knew he should have kept that insult to himself, but he can't back down, if Michael or the others ever find out he'll never live it down.

"Fine," Rick mutters, placing his oversize stereo down near his feet and walks over to the door. He rolls up his sleeves and tries to shoulder ram the door, but bounces back, the door only buckling slightly.

Kai rolls his eyes. "Well, that worked."

"Shut up! I'm just getting warmed up."

"Why don't you try the window?" Kai asks, rolling his eyes again. "Surely, you can use that thick head of yours to break the glass."

Rick's eye twitches and he turns to give Kai a sour look. "Why am I helping you again?"

Kai places a hand on his hip while the other holds the bag of groceries to his chest. "Hey, it's your fault."

"How's that? I wasn't the one who locked the keys inside."

"No," Kai says slowly. "you were the one who thought he'd be a smartass about the reason I couldn't kick the door down. Now are you going to try the window or not?"

"Can't I just shove you through the mail slot?" Rick mutters sarcastically. "Heaven knows you're thin enough."

Kai stiffens. "Another comment on my weight and I'll kick your ass."

"Yeah right," Rick laughs. "You can't even kick the door in, what hope have you got against me?"

Kai blushes a deep crimson. "After my knee heals I'll kick your ass."

"I can't walk away any time, you know."

"Yes, but your pride won't let you." Kai's smirk returns. "Especially since I can easily tell Max what happened."

Rick growls in defeat. "Dammit."

"The window, wonder boy."

"Oh, shut up," Rick snaps, heading over to the window. "How do I know you won't call the cops once I get inside?"

With a blank look, Kai tells him, "One; I don't have a phone. Two; the cops here don't exactly like me. Three; I don't want the media following me around like a flock of vultures. Four;-"

"Ok, ok," Rick cuts him off. "I get the point." He eases the window open and manages to slip inside.

Kai curls a piece of hair behind his ear. "Are you in?"

"Yeah."

"Good," He sighs. "Open the front door now."

"In a minute." Came Rick's voice. "I want to check out the fridge."

"Don't you dare touch anything, Rick!" Kai yells at him, even though he knows it's going to be rather pointless since the American is inside and he isn't.

"What?" Came Rick's voice again, with a hint of disgust. "Are you some kind of a health freak? There's no left over pizzas, hamburgers or take away cartons."

"I'm not a health freak," Kai retorts. "Unlike you, I'm not some kind of a slob."

"I'm not going to open the door now."

"Then how are you going to get out?" Kai raises an eyebrow.

"The same way I got in."

"I swear to god, if you don't open this door I will run to a neighbor, claiming that my flat was broken in to," Kai smirks. "They will find you Rick, your fingerprints are inside now."

Suddenly the front door opens and Rick leans against the door frame. "You should become a hostage negotiator, you know that?"

"Of course," Kai says as he flicks his hair out of his eyes again. "It's a dream I'm working on."

With a snort, Rick rolls his eyes. "Right."

"Come in and make yourself at home, why don't you?"

Rick pushes himself away from the door frame and picks up his stereo. "Nah, I'm leaving. I got the door open so there's no point hanging around."

"You might want to get that shoulder looked at," Kai says, pointing at his shoulder.

Rick pauses in mid step to look at Kai with a somewhat startled expression. "Huh?"

Kai eyes his shoulder with a hint of concern. "I noticed that you landed on it wrong when you tried to shoulder barge the door. You might as well come in and let me take a look at it."

Rick blinks, but finds himself taking a step inside, letting the door shut behind him. He has to admit, Kai is good at picking out someone's injuries. After growing up on the streets he has learnt to hide his injuries, so he didn't even flinch when he hurt it.

Though he has to admit, it's throbbing pretty bad now.

"Walk down the hall and take the first door on your left," Kai says as he heads into the kitchen. "I'm going to put this," he motions to the bag of groceries his holding, "Into the kitchen and then I'll get the first aid kit. Stay in the lounge room until I return."

Rick raises an eyebrow at the orders, but does what he's told. If he opens his mouth now, he'll no doubt say something sarcastic, which might result with Kai trying to poison him or something. He walks into the lounge room and sits down in one of the chairs, eyeing at his surroundings. Dammit, this place is huge! Max told him that Kai is insanely rich, but he didn't believe him. Kai doesn't act like other rich boys do.

Hell, Kai doesn't act like anyone he has met before.

The sound of Kai entering the room, carrying a medical kit in his hands pulls Rick from his musing. "Can you pull your shirt off?"

With one hand, Rick grabs the end of his shirt and whips it up over his head, placing it on his knee. He watches as Kai pulls out a thick support bandage and a few safety pins. Kai walks over to stand behind the chair to get a better angle. With gentle hands, he carefully wounds the bandage around his shoulder with expert accuracy, startling Rick slightly at how quickly and effecinatly he is working. It appears that the slender youth has done this countless times before.

"There, all done," Kai says with satisfaction in his voice. Rick stands up and tests his shoulder. Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt. "Don't go shoulder barging any more doors for a while," Kai throws in as Rick starts to pull his shirt back on.

Rick snorts. "That's fine as long as you don't lock your keys inside again."

* * *

Ok, this was going to be a oneshot, but somehow ended up turning into a short mini-series. (sighs) so many ideas, so little time. I don't know when I'll update this again -hell, I don't know a lot of things, but that's besides the point- as "I Have To Tell" and "To Be With You" are my babies right now.

Right, that's enough prattling on by me, I hope you enjoyed this ficcy enough to review :3

P.S, I know there are other requests I have to do. I haven't forgotten, I'm just waiting for inspiration to hit, so please be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: The biggest and warmest thanks and glomps to everyone who has reviewed.

Chapter 2 up!

* * *

Kai walks towards a rundown apartment building on the other side of town. Max had given him Rick's address. Why? Well, for whatever reason, Kai feels that he had to at least thank Rick for getting him into his apartment.

And to check on his shoulder. He knows that the shoulder hurts more than Rick is letting on, but that's it. Nothing more. It's not like Rick actually interests him as a person, though he is ruggedly handsome…not that he is actually interested.

Snorting and blowing his bangs from his eyes, Kai mutters to himself, "Keep telling yourself that."

Ok, so he finds Rick interesting. Big deal. Once he fulfills his curious quota for the day, he'll be fine.

Kai snaps his head up when he hears a few choice words. Something about 'luck' and 'keys'.

"Oh, let me guess," Kai laughs as he walks towards the cursing. "You locked your keys inside this time."

Rick abruptly turns towards him, a scowl on his face. "Dammit, where did you come from?"

Kai smirks. "Didn't your parents tell you about the birds and the bees?"

Rick wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Argh, that's not what I meant."

The smirk disappears from Kai's lips as he eyes Rick's shoulder with concern. "You're not going to shoulder barge the door, are you?"

"Not with this injury," Rick replies, shrugging his shoulder.

Kai inwardly sighs with relief, knowing the blockhead, he'll cause even more damage, if that's possible. "So, how are you going to get in?"

"There is a window, but it's too small. Of course, unless someone short and petite comes along…" Rick trails off, a small quirk of the lips as the send a not so subtle glance in Kai's direction.

Kai rolls his eyes and sighs, ignoring the fact that he had the gall to call him petite. "…Fine. But only because you helped me get back into my place. Where's the window?"

Rick's brow furrows in concern as he looks pointedly at Kai's knee, at the white bandage as Kai is wearing shorts again. The window isn't very high, but Kai could easily land on it wrong, promptly sending him back to square one in the healing process. "Are you sure you can do it with that knee?"

"As long as I don't have far to jump I should be fine," Kai brushes him off with a wave of his hand. "So, where is it?"

Rick studies him for a moment, unintentionally causing him to shift nervously under his gaze. "It's over there," he points to a small window that was about head high to himself. "It's the bathroom window. I always leave it open a bit to let the steam out."

Kai nods as he and Rick make their way over to it, wondering silently to himself whether he leaves it open when he has a shower, if he does, isn't he afraid that someone may peek in? If there is one thing in the world that Kai hates, it's perverts and peeping toms. He shakes his head to clear it. "How did you lock your keys inside anyway?"

"It's stupid, really," Rick says with a gruff voice that holds a small hint of embarrassment. "I always make sure I subconsciously have my keys. Today, I had to deliver a set of keys to Judy."

"So, when you picked up the keys, your mind automatically thought you had the house keys?" Kai asks as they stop walking.

"Something like that."

Kai pauses for a moment, but then startling himself slightly, he said something that actually sounds like reassurance. "That happens fairly often, actually."

Rick's eyes widen slightly and Kai finds himself abruptly looking away with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, probably," Rick says slowly, then shrugs. "Anyway, here we are. It's not too high, is it?"

"It shouldn't be," Kai says as he mentally measures the distance. "just give me a boost and I should be fine."

Rick nods. He watches as Kai places his bag down on the ground before lending Kai his arm, helping him up and balancing him on his shoulder. His eyes widen considerably after he stands straight, Kai perching on his shoulder.

_Boost, nothing, _Rick thinks to himself as Kai moves to lean against the window. _I could launch him into space, he's so light._

Kai removes the fly screen from the window, then forces to old window open. He sits on the sill, before slipping his legs inside first then slipping the rest of his body in.

"You all right?" Rick asks after he hears a soft mutter of curses, a frown marring his features.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Kai answers after a moment.

Rick's frown deepens, not believing him. He picks up Kai's bag and heads towards the front door, waiting for Kai to open it. A second later, it opens.

"Come in and wipe your feet," Kai says with a hand on the door handle the other resting on his hip, looking quite at home. Rick snorts and pushes past him. "You have a small apartment," Kai muses.

"Well, unlike you, I'm not a multi-millionaire," Rick retorts as hands Kai back his bag.

"Can't be helped, I guess."

Rick snorts as he shrugs of his jacket and hanging it up. "Your sympathy is astounding."

"Why, thank you." Kai smirks, but it soon disappears. "So, anyway, how's your shoulder?"

"Better than your knee."

Kai reels back slightly in surprise. "What?"

It's Rick's turn to smirk. "You think you can hide your limp from me? You landed on it wrong, didn't you?"

"It's nothing," Kai says as he subconsciously moves his bag in front of his knee, hiding it from Rick's prying eyes.

"Right," Rick snorts again, not believing him. "So then why are you wincing every time you step on it?"

Kai blushes a soft pink, hoping against hope that it isn't too noticeable to the older teen. He finds it incredibly unnerving the way Rick's eyes seem to soak in his profile, taking in every detail. "It can't be helped."

"…I guess not," Rick says after a moment, turning his gaze away from Kai's slender frame to walk into the kitchen. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

Kai sighs with relief that Rick is no longer gazing at him with those steely, unnerving eyes. "Oh, nothing really," he says trying to sound casual while giving a light shrug. "Just thought I drop by to see how you're shoulder's doing, that's all."

Rick raises an eyebrow as he pulls out a bottle of water. He unscrews the lid and takes a swig of water. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Max told me."

Rick turns his eyes on Kai again, narrowing them suspiciously. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Kai couldn't help but smirk lightly at the suspicion and a hint of nervousness in Rick's voice. "Maybe."

"Dammit," Rick curses, pointing a accusing finger in Kai's direction. "You said you wouldn't."

"Oh, relax," Kai laughs at the reaction he had been hoping for. "I didn't go into details, ok? He's none the wiser. Promise."

"I'm going to pretend that I believe you," Rick replies and Kai swears he saw him pout for a brief moment before turning away.

"Well anyway," Kai says, shaking his head. "I see you're shoulder is fine, even though your manliness went down a few notches." Rick bristles as Kai gives a half snort, half chuckle as he picks up his bag. "I better be going."

"Hey," Rick says as he follows Kai outside, nearly out into the street. "You shouldn't be walking with your knee in that shape."

Kai sighs as he turns to him, playing with the shoulder strap of his bag. "So, what do you suggest I do?" he asks, indicating to his knee. "Hop home? That would do more harm than good."

Rick looks at him with his hawk-like eyes, before he smirks a little evilly -really evilly in Kai's case- and moves forward, eliminating the gap between and catching Kai completely off guard he grabs him by the waist and effortlessly throws him over his good shoulder.

Kai releases a small yell of surprise, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "Rick, what the hell are you doing? Put me down. Rick! Stop it, everyone's looking."

Rick smirks, well aware that people are looking at them with slight interest. "What was that?" he asks, pretending to be ignorant. "I can't hear you."

"Gah, Rick!"

Rick laughs and Kai is inwardly grateful that he can't see how madly he is blushing. If Rick doesn't put him down soon, he fears he'll faint from all the blood rushing to his head.

"You have two choices," Rick tells him as he lets him slip down from his shoulder, but he keeps an arm around his waist, keeping his feet off the ground. Kai gazes at him with wide eyes that are full of bewilderment as his hands rest on his chest. Rick sees that Kai is an amusing crimson and figures that he's suffering from embarrassment, though he sure does look cute. "Take a cab home or I carry you back, which will it be?"

"Ok!" Kai says in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "I'll take a cab, happy?"

Rick smirks and using his free hand pats him on the head. "Very. Now, do you have a phone?"

"Not on me at the moment," Kai mutters with a pout, swatting Rick's hand away.

"Right," Rick says as he picks Kai up again, throwing him over his shoulder again.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Kai yells, struggling in his grip. He is finding it incredibly annoying how easily Rick is practically throwing him around. He makes it look like he weighs less than a feather. "I'm not your stereo!"

"I know that, you're too light," Rick smirks, yet again taking another jab at Kai's weight, as he knows Kai seems to get riled up whenever someone mentions his weight.

"God, damn it!" Kai yells in frustration, gritting his teeth to stop the urge to whack Rick upside the head. "What is with you people and my weight?"

Rick says nothing and laughs, turning on his heel and heading back to his apartment. Inwardly, he finds this situation incredibly amusing and wonders what would have happened if he tries this when Kai isn't hurt.

Hmm, he's tempted to try out that theory later.

Still blushing darkly, Kai sighs and rests his chin in his hand as Rick carries him back to his apartment. This is absolutely humiliating. He's only glad that he didn't tell Max the details of what happened yesterday, otherwise there's nothing stopping Rick from relaying this embarrassing piece of information.

"You're awfully quiet," Rick says as he opens the door that leads to his apartment, letting Kai slip down, but once again holding Kai against him, his arm security around his petite waist.

Kai close his eyes and breathes deeply to hide his irritation. "I'm just thanking the Gods that I didn't tell Max anything about yesterday."

"Well, in that case, I won't tell either."

Kai blinks, as Rick finally sets him back on his feet. He blinks again as Rick pushes a cordless phone into his hands. "…That's good to know."

As if under a trance they continue to stand by the front door, standing impeccably close. Kai inwardly shivers as Rick is gazing at him with those intense eyes again. He soon shakes himself out of his trance like state and punches the number into the phone, gingerly stepping back away from Rick.

After a short conversation, Kai presses the end call button and turns back to Rick. "They should be here in about ten minutes."

Rick nods, then smirks impishly. "Want help getting down the stairs?"

"Don't you come near me, Rick!" Kai says as he points the phone in his direction.

* * *

:3 Nyah, see, I didn't forget about this story. I so love picking on Kai's weight. You have to admit, he does seem to be in the unhealthy weight range. Anyway, slow updates with this ficlet. Hopefully after I finish one of my other fics I can concentrate more on this. We'll have to wait and see.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Nyah! (flying crash tackles everyone who reviewed) Lots of thank yous and hugs for everyone.

Chapter 3! This fic is going to be longer than I anticipated, but hey, I can't say I'm surprised. Nothing ever happens the why I planned. Meh, whatever works. Enjoy!

* * *

Kai yawns softly as he scratches the back of his neck, wincing slightly at how stiff the muscles are. Well, that tends to happen after sitting in the same spot for hours, while reading. He closes the book and rubs his eyes, before dropping his hand onto the couch and idly glaring at the white bandage on his knee. To say that he is becoming increasingly irate with it would be an understatement, he just wants it to heal already.

He has been sitting in this spot for the majority of the day, seeing as it's raining outside and there is nothing important that he should be doing.

"There really isn't much I can do anyway," Kai mutters to himself as he glares at his knee.

An almost hesitant rapping on his door pulls Kai from his musings and he glances towards the front door in confusion. It's currently late afternoon, so why would anyone be knocking on his door this late? Not even insurance salesmen come this late.

Another bout of tapping follows as Kai struggles to his feet. "I'm coming!" he calls out, "Keep your shirt on!"

Placing the book he's been reading on the arm of the chair, he quickly makes his way to the door, leaning his hand against the wall as he does so. He unlocks the door, but leaves the chain on, opening it enough to peer out.

Standing there is a familiar, and incredibly smug America.

"Rick?" Kai mutters, before closing the door a little to remove the chain, then swinging it open again. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey," Rick answers with a hint of hesitancy. "I was just wondering, you know, I don't particular want to go to the hospital or tell any of the others since they'll ask how I hurt my shoulder. So…"

Kai blinks at him and then glances at his shoulder, before realizing what the America is trying to say. He gives him a half smirk, half smile before stepping back inside and letting him in. "Sure, come into the lounge room and I'll change the bandage on your shoulder."

Rick nods his thanks and steps inside, pausing to watch Kai close and lock the door behind him, before proceeding to the lounge room. He notes the way Kai has his hand on the wall for guidance, gingerly walking further into the apartment.

_He must have hurt it more than I thought,_ Rick muses to himself.

"You remember where the lounge room is?" Kai asks, glancing over his shoulder. Rick pauses for a moment, then nods. "Good. You can wait in there while I head to the bathroom to get the first aid kit."

"Why don't you tell me where the bathroom is and I'll get it?" Rick says, pausing in his steps.

Kai pauses as well. "Why? I can get it."

"You're knee is hurting you more than you're letting on," Rick tells him bluntly. "You wait in the lounge room, while I get the first aid kit."

"Are you sure you can find the bathroom?" Kai asks, a delicate eyebrow reaching towards his hair line.

Rick snorts. "There are only so many rooms in this apartment, I'll find it eventually."

Kai opens his mouth to protest, but snaps it shut while rolling his eyes to the heavens when Rick sends him a look, telling him that he's looking for an argument and they'll be here all night if they keep going. "Fine, fine," Kai mutters, shaking his head. "I'm not in the mood for an argument. It's the second door on the right."

"Good boy," Rick smirks, while patting his head, just dodging a swipe from Kai with the skin of his teeth. He watches as Kai huffs and limps towards the lounge room before turning away and following Kai's instructions. He finds the bathroom no problem, but now he needs to locate the first aid kit. He searches for a moment before finding the said article under the sink. He grabs it and heads to where Kai is waiting. He finds the teen perching on the back of the couch, his feet on the seat.

He pauses just in the doorway and takes a moment to get a real good look at Kai. He has his hands grasping the back of the chair as he leans forward a bit so not to fall backwards. He has his eyes looking downward, with a soft look in his exotically color eyes. A small smile graces his lips, looking as if he is thinking about something.

While standing there, Rick can help but realize just how beautiful and peaceful Kai is looking at the moment. This is a side of him Rick has never seen before. He's seen him angry, frustrated, bothered, smug, embarrassed, sexy and even complacent. But this peacefulness, this contentment is a first.

_I wonder what he would look like when he's feeling happy, _Rick muses.

"Did you find it?" Kai asks, glancing at him over his shoulder.

Rick nods and throws the kit to Kai, who catches it easily. He moves over to the couch, removing his shirt as he does so. He sits down just in front of Kai, who opens the kit and pulls out a large thick bandage. Kai removes the older bandage quickly and effortlessly, before replacing it with the newer and fresher one.

As Kai secures the bandage, he looks down at Rick, but more specifically, his hair. "Um, hey," Kai says softly, while closing the first aid kit and dropping it on the seat next to Rick. "Can I try something?"

Rick looks up at him, a bit of confusion in his steely eyes. "Eh?"

Kai says nothing as he slowly lifts his hand and removes the band that is holding Rick's hair back. He watches it as he tumbles down to rest just above his shoulders. "You should leave your hair out once in a while," Kai suggest, holding the band in his hand. "It makes your face look softer. Not to mention it will relax your scalp a bit."

Rick blinks with a questioning look in his expression. Kai refuses to meet his gaze and looks away, looking at something on the other side of the room. Rick raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. There is nothing to say, really. He can't find it within himself to make some sort of sarcastic or witty remark. It would break the mood, and Rick finds himself actually enjoying it.

How strange.

"Hey," Kai says as he starts speaking again, still looking elsewhere. "why exactly did you help me the other day?"

Rick doesn't like the way Kai is avoiding him and frowns, placing the shirt back over his head. He stays silent for a moment, for he too wonders what had possessed him to help the hapless teen a few days ago. Truthfully, he thought he looked cute, all embarrassed and frustrated, but he wouldn't dare tell him that. He already has one injured shoulder, he doesn't want -or can afford- anymore injuries the teen might unleash upon him after hearing that answer. Not matter how true it is.

"Oh, I suppose a gentleman never leaves a damsel in distress," Rick answers, smirking as he leans his head back and his eyes drifting close.

Instantly Kai bristles and snaps his attention to him, his eyes almost burning with fire. "I'm not a damsel," he sneers, feeling indignant.

Rick laughs, and peers out through one eye. Ah, now he has Kai's attention directly on him. "And I'm far from a gentleman."

"No kidding," Kai mutters while rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "So why?"

Rick shrugs carelessly. "No reason."

Kai frowns. "You're awfully good at eluding the question, you know that?"

"Practice makes perfect."

"It does," Kai nods. "Too bad I won't stop bugging you until you tell me."

Rick opens his eyes and leans forward in his seat, looking serious. "Do you really want to know why?" he asks with a sigh.

Kai nods. "Yes."

Rick sighs again before a smirk appears on his lips and he stands up, folding his hands casually behind his head. "Well too bad, I'm not going to tell you."

Kai almost falls off the back of the chair, before righting himself and moving to land comfortably on the couch. He pouts and folds his arms over his chest. "Humph, fine. Keep it to yourself, it's not like I actually care."

Smirking, Rick walks over to the window and looks outside, noting that the sun has well and truly set. He leans back slightly and catches a glimpse of Kai in the window's reflection. He is no longer pouting, merely laying casually over the seat, his arm hanging off the side. "Something's been bugging me," Rick says suddenly.

Kai looks over to him and blinks. "Yeah?"

"You said that the police doesn't exactly like you," Rick states as he pushes himself away from the window to lean his back against it, folding his arms over his chest. "What did you mean by that?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Rick shrugs. "Just curious. I'd loved to know what you did to get the cops offside."

"Cop," Kai says suddenly. "There's only one that hates me."

"Who?"

Kai sighs and runs a hand through his hair, moving so now he's laying on his back. "The captain of the precinct here."

Rick nods even though Kai can't see it. He has met the captain once or twice, and doesn't like him one bit. He comes off as a know-it-all, arrogant man. "What did you do?"

"It's a long story," Kai sighs again. "Lets just say, I've met him a few times while on the street. As you probably know, I like going for walks, especially at night. He would purposely go on duty just to watch me. I don't know if he's some kind of a pervert, or just someone who feels the need to assert their authority, if you know what I mean."

Again, Rick nods. "There are a lot of cops like that."

"Yes, that's true, but he's worse," Kai mutters. "So, anyway, after getting sick of being watched every time I stepped outside, I decided to get some revenge. I have a friend who worked at the same precinct as him -he doesn't work there anymore though- and he told me that the captain had an important meeting in front of the board. It was the perfect opportunity."

Rick finds himself smirking, getting the feeling he knows where this is going. "Yeah, what did you do?"

Kai rolls over and lays on his side, a hint of embarrassment in his eyes. "That morning I broke into his place, replaced all his coffee with laxatives and took his expensive trousers, picked at all the seams and then sticking them back together with a small line of tape."

Rick blinks for a moment, then starts to laugh, almost manically. "Wait, let me guess. His trousers fell apart on the day?"

Kai nods and buries his face into the arm of the couch. "He was running to the bathroom every ten minutes, too. Apparently, that meeting was concerning a promotion. Heh, it was denied. He knows that I was somehow responsible, but I left no proof so he can't do anything. He still hasn't forgiven me."

Rick continues to laughs as he steps away from the window and plonks himself down on the floor, leaning his back against the coach. "I wonder why," he says, while turning his gaze towards Kai, who is still hiding his face. Rick finds himself smiling a bit, not a smirk, a smile. "You know, you don't really look it, but you're a real bad-ass."

"Why thank you," Kai mutters, as he lifts his head, sarcasm dripping off every word. "It gladdens my heart to know that you approve."

"Heh," Rick smirks as Kai buries his face again. "You're a smartass too."

Kai mutters something incoherent but stays hidden. Rick chuckles under his breath, but stays silent. He glances up at the ceiling as they sit in a comfortable silence, neither one of them minding the other's presence. Rick suddenly finds himself coming to a surprising realization. He is starting to enjoy Kai's company. He's bold, feisty, has a sharp tongue that matches his sharp wit, but he is also humble and kind. He seems to be one surprise after the other.

Rick glances over to Kai again. This is the first time he's been in someone else's company and they're not annoying him, like many others have done so in the past…

What does that mean?

* * *

I'm actually kind of surprised how easy it is to write these two. They're such fun characters to write together, don't you think? No where near as good as my Miguel/Kai pairing (huggles them).

Please review. I'll give you cookies if you do. (waves a large chocolate chip cookie in front of the readers) It's good for you X3.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: The biggest thanks to everyone who reviewed. (throws cookies at everyone) X3

Ah! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry (times infinity) for taking so long to update. The last week and a half has been **_hell_**. First I get sick, is behind a lot of things at work and up to my armpits with it, next I had a board meeting at work that didn't go to plan (So not my fault!) and then I had another meeting that was supposed to go for an hour, but only lasted ten minutes! Gah! Working sucks! Why can't I win lotto?

Sorry about the tiny rant. I really should do it in my old live journal, but I can't be bothered. Too sleepy…Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

_I'm so glad my knee is better again_, Kai muses to himself as he walks down the surprisingly empty streets under an overcast sky. _I'd go mad if I had to stay inside a day longer._

The air is becoming uncomfortable humid, which tells Kai that more rain is on the way. It had been raining this very morning, but slowly came to a halt a little after lunch. Not that it matters all that much to Kai whether it is raining or not. He's just glad to get out of his apartment.

The same apartment Rick nearly busted his shoulder trying to break in to.

Kai can't help but chuckle softly at the thought of the bulky street blader and wonders if his shoulder is healing correctly. Rick has said that it doesn't hurt, but one can't be too sure. His pride can sometimes get in the way of admitting the truth. Not that the American would right out lie like that or anything, he just rather not be made a big deal over.

And Kai truly understands that. Still, he's just going to check up on him just in case. It's not like he has anything better to do at the moment.

God, he just hopes that he doesn't hurt his leg again and give Rick ample reason to hurl him over his shoulder like he has done, what, three times before? Kai's face flushes with indignity at how easy he had been thrown over his shoulder. Rick made it look so easy. Like he weighs next to nothing! It's humiliating…

The sound of someone rushing up behind him quickly pulls Kai from his musing, but it's a little too late. He receives what feels like a large, rough hand hitting his shoulder, pushing him to the side, and ultimately causing him to stumble off the street curb and into a large puddle of water on the edge of the road. In a daze, Kai sits on the ground, his knees bent, in the puddle of water, his gaze immediately falling on the back of a guy about his age wearing wore out, black leather, running along the foot path. The same footpath Kai had been standing on moments earlier.

Kai blinks, then realizes something. That guy didn't just bump into him on accident, he purposely pushed him!

"Hey!" Kai calls out in anger. "Watch where you're going, you inconsiderate prick!"

"Then don't get your scrawny ass in my way!" The guy yells over his shoulder.

"What?!" Kai immediately bristles. "Come back here and say that, you punk-rocker wannabe!" he yells, but the guy merely laughs and keeps running. What he is running from, Kai can only guess, but he's certain it isn't because of him. Damn, he must look pitiful sitting in this puddle, soaking wet.

"Dammit," Kai mutters as he immediately checks his knee, sighing with relief when he sees there are no injures to be seen. "Why do people always comment on my weight? It's getting old."

With a sigh, Kai moves on to his knees, and begins pulling out leaves and twigs from his hair. "Great, what else can happen?" Suddenly, he feels something hit his forehead. He blinks and turns his gaze heavenward, towards the gray sky. "Huh?" then another drop and then more. Soon it starts to pour down rain, coming in torrents. Kai feels his eye twitch. "Great. I should have known."

He struggles to stand up, dripping wet and flicks the water off his hands and then pushes the wet bangs from his eyes. "Karma is seriously pissed off with me for some reason," he gripes, but pauses when he hears another set of footsteps moving quickly towards him. He turns slightly, expecting another blow to the side when he sees a familiar tall, dark skin American. Their eyes immediately catches the other's.

"Rick?" Kai blinks.

Rick blinks as well, his eyes wandering up and down his body and Kai instantly feels self-conscious. "What the hell happened to you?" Rick asks, lending out his hand, helping Kai back onto the sidewalk.

Kai takes his hand and steps back off the street, sighing wearily as he does so. "Some jerk ran into me, knocked me over and then called me scrawny," he explains and narrows his eyes in a fearsome manner. "Gwad, you have some rude people in this city, I tell you."

Rick couldn't help but smirk at the comment. He knows all too well the rudeness of the city. He is a street blader after all. "Come on," he says, still holding on to Kai's hand in his much larger one. "There's a bus shelter not far from here."

Kai nods, unconsciously swallowing thickly when he feels Rick's hand tighten around his. Holding tightly onto Rick's hand as they start running down the footpath, Kai lets him lead the way as the torrential rain is causing him to become temporary blind due to his hand falling constantly over his eyes.

The only warning Kai receives when they reach the shelter of the bus shelter is by running directly into Rick's back when he stops suddenly. Muttering an apology, Kai steps back and shakes his head in an attempt to remove the water droplets from his hair, and out of his face.

Leaning against his knees Rick too shakes his head to dislodge water from his hair, before standing straight and looking out at the dark gray sky. "Typical, isn't it?"

Kai sighs heavily and mutters, "Don't get me started."

Rick smirks, before dropping it suddenly, his gaze immediately looking over Kai's body, looking for any injured after he remembers that Kai has been pushed earlier. "You didn't hurt your knee again, did you?" he asks.

"No, fortunately," Kai replies, trying to curl a rebellious strand of his hair behind his ear. "I just grazed my hand when I fell, but that's it. Didn't even break the skin."

Rick gazes at him with a hard stare before he nods and turns back towards the rain. "…when do you think the rain will stop?"

Shrugging, Kai sits down against the wall of the shelter and pulls his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them hoping to create some extra heat as he is starting to get a chill from being soaking wet. "Who knows, hopefully it'll let up enough for us to make it home."

Once again, Rick nods before turning his gaze back towards Kai. His eyes instantly narrows when he notices that Kai is shivering slightly. He's trying to suppress the small shudders, but Rick's eagle eyes catches the small movements. "Eh? Are you cold?"

Kai shakes his head and bites the inside of his mouth to stop his teeth from chattering. "It's just a chill from being wet, that's all."

Rick's eyes narrow, not believing him for a moment. "You're going to get sick," he states with a authority in his voice.

"I'm fine," Once again Kai insists, before shivering again. _Gwad, I must look pathetic._

Kai continues to shivering from the cold. Rick blinks down at him, sighs and shrugs off his jacket, offering it to him.

"It's waterproof, so I'm dry," Rick tells him, keeping his eyes elsewhere, looking to the world that this offering is taking a large amount of effort. "You take it."

Kai blinks blankly for a moment, looking at the offering. "Are you sure?"

Rick's eyebrow twitches slightly. "I wouldn't give it to you if I wasn't. Just take it."

Once again, Kai finds himself blinking at it, before lifting up his hand and takes the warm article of clothing, wrapping it around his shoulders and curls underneath is. "Thank you," he finds himself whispering.

Rick looks at him from the corner of his eye. "…Don't mention it," he replies just as quietly. He then moves to sit down next to Kai, and he folds his arms behind his head, waiting for the rain to stop. Kai sighs softly as he sits in silence, listening to the gentle pitter-patter of rain around him. He peers out from the corner of his eyes to gaze at Rick. The older teen is silently staring out at the rain, his face looking uncharacteristically soft, complacent.

Kai continues to gaze at him for a moment, before slowly turning back to the rain and pulling the jacket tighter around his body. He subconsciously rubs his cheek against the collar of the jacket and notices that is smells oddly like Rick. It's a deep, musky small. A mixture of aftershave, sweat and cologne.

And strangely the smell is oddly comforting.

Suddenly, the sound of feet thundering against the pavement pulls both teens out of the musings and to lazily glance up to see who it is. A moment later a teen not much shorter than Rick appears. He stumbles into the shelter, panting. But, as soon as he does, Rick shoots up to his feet, and stares him down, almost standing in a defensive position. The sudden movement startles Kai, but he doesn't move.

"What the hell do you want?" Rick snarls, venom dripping off each syllable, his lips in a thin line as he eyes fill with hate and anger.

The leather clad teen looks up, then immediately stands up straight, his own dark brown eyes narrowing with disgust. He runs his hand through his black hair that has streaks of red running through it before he points a finger directly at Rick, staring him down. "I want a rematch," he says suddenly.

"Get lost," Rick all but spits. "I'm not in the mood to battle amateurs. I'm above that, now."

The guy grits his teeth as he hands curl into fists by his sides, shaking with suppress anger. "You and me, sudden death match, right now."

Silently, Kai climbs to his feet and lingers in the background, subconsciously pulling the jacket closer. He peers around Rick, catching sight of the teen. He blinks, finding him somehow familiar. The teen suddenly glances over at him, and then smirks at him. He seems ready to say something, but is cut off Rick steps protectively in front of Kai, blocking him from sight. The sudden movement manages to startle Kai again as he finds himself staring at the back of Rick's shirt, clearly seeing the hard outline of his shoulder blades under the dark blue material.

"Fine, I accept your challenge," Rick says, as he pulls out his blade and launcher. "But only because you're pissing me off and I would love nothing more than to see you totally humiliated."

"We'll see about that," the teen smirks and pulls out his blade that is surprisingly a dark orange color. Kai had expected a either a black or red blade, after all, many punk-wannabes like those two colors, They're cool. But before either teen can launch their bladers a cop car drives past.

"Shit!" The teen curses before he pulls back and takes off running down the street, looking as if he's trying to avoid being seen.

Kai blinks as Rick noticeably relaxes. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing."

This time Kai narrows his eyes, skeptical at the short answer. "Uh huh. So, who was he?"

"Just someone I unfortunately know," Rick mutters in reply.

Kai pauses for a moment, before continuing his questioning. "He's an underground Beyblader, isn't he?"

Rick also pauses for a moment, before his shoulders slump ever so slightly in defeat. "Yeah, he goes by the name Bat Fang, something incredibly tacky like that. Named after the vampire bat, probably. He has one tattooed on his shoulder. He's just a wannabe punk, if you ask me. He also has it out for me."

"Was it because you defeated him, or something?"

He slowly nods. "Yeah, something like that."

Kai remains silent after that and smiles softly in understanding, before his eyes widening in alarm. "Hey, wait, I think I've seen him before…"

"You have?" Rick asks, as he turns around abruptly, successfully startling Kai for the third time in those many minutes. "Where?"

Kai reels back slightly in surprise at the demand. "Um, I think he was the guy who pushed me earlier," he replies slowly, before shaking his head. "No, wait, I'm sure of it."

Rick's eyes narrow dangerously, before snarling under his breath and turning in the direction the teen, now known as Bat Fang had run off. "Sounds like something he would do," he mutters. He suddenly turns back around and carefully takes Kai by the shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes. "Listen, Kai, you should probably stay away from him."

"What?" Kai asks, feeling slightly uneasy. It isn't like he's afraid of Rick himself, but the seriousness in his voice tells him that he shouldn't take this lightly. "Why?"

"He's dangerous."

"I've faced more dangerous opponent than him in a beybattle, Rick."

"I wasn't talking about Beyblade."

A look of surprise appears on Kai's face, before turning into understanding. "Oh, I see."

"Well, will you?" Rick asks, moving both of his hands to rest on Kai's upper arms, pulling him a little bit closer. So close in fact, if anyone should stumble across them, they would immediately apologize for interrupting an intimate moment.

"What?" Kai asks, trying to keep the fact that Rick is almost holding him up against his chest out of his mind.

Oblivious to Kai's discomfort, Rick leans forward to look straight into his eyes. "I want you to avoid him at all costs. Do you promise that you won't have anything to do with him?"

A splash of crimson spread across Kai's nose and cheeks at how protective Rick is sounding at the moment. "…Yes, I promise."

Rick noticeably relaxes, but keeps his hands on his arms. "Good."

Kai gazes up at him, his eyes holding a hint of confusion. _He's so tense. I wonder what happened… _

"Come on," Rick says suddenly, letting his hands drop to his sides. "the rain is letting up."

Kai finds himself frowning at the suddenly lost and looks down, remembering that he is still wearing his jacket. "Oh, here," he says as he goes to take it off, but Rick stops him.

"You hang onto it," he says. "My place it closer. You can give it to me later."

Kai is about to ask whether he's sure, but presses his lips together, remembering what Rick has said earlier. "Ok, I'll drop it off tomorrow."

Rick gives him a sharp nod as he gazes at him with he steel gray eyes. He then shoves his hands in his pockets and begins to walk away. He suddenly pauses and calls over his shoulder, "You better take care of your hand, it might get infected."

Kai glances at his hand, before lifting his head and nods. "Will do."

Rick smiles over his shoulder and continues walking. Kai watches him leave, pulling the jacket closer around his body. Suddenly, a small, gracious smile appears on his lips.

And he doesn't know why.

* * *

Oh, things are starting to get interesting now, aren't they? Bat Fang isn't really a made up name. I know some moron who calls himself that. No, really. Thinks he's incredibly cool, as well. He makes me laugh and shake my head at how cheesy he is. I mean, really, Bat Fang? (laughs hysterically and then sighs wearily) Gwad, my life's a circus.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: (Flying glomps everyone who reviewed) Much love to you all! X3

* * *

Sitting on the bench in the PPA's high tech Beyblade arena Rick feels his eyebrow twitch for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes, for once again Max is glancing in his direction. The urge to leap to his feet and demand what the hell the blond is looking at is almost overwhelming, but thanks to his almighty self control he doesn't. It also helps to have the blonde's protective mother watching from a far. Damn, could that woman throw a mug full of hot coffee with amazing speed and agility.

"Um, hey Rick?" Ah, so the blond can talk, that's nice to know. "Why did Kai want to know your address a few days?"

"Eh?" Rick mutters while inwardly cursing his teammate for asking that question. It wasn't any of his business what Kai does or where he goes. "He was just dropping something off, that's all."

"Ok," Max smiles, seemingly happy with the answer. "I'm glad you two are getting along, you know?"

"Eh?"

If at all possible Max's smile brightens. "Yeah! I mean, you do have a lot in common, you know?"

Before he could even think of disagreeing for the sake of it, Rick finds himself giving a short nod in reply. He has to admit the blond might be right as he actually finds himself enjoying the feisty blunette's company. "Do you see him often?" Rick asks, trying to steer the conversation away from him, but subconsciously keeping it about Kai.

Max taps his cheek in thought. "I suppose, I see him a lot from a distance, you know, when he's walking through the park. I can see it from the lounge room window in my place."

That immediately catches Rick's attention. Surely he wouldn't still be walking by himself at night when he warned him about Bat Fang being dangerous. "…Have you seen him walk through there the last couple of nights?"

Max blinks his big blue eyes. "Why?"

"Er, just making conversation."

Tilting his head to the side, Max blinks again before smiling widely. "Kay! Well, yeah actually I have seen him the last couple of nights."

"What!" Rick immediately explodes as he climbs to his feet, his eyebrow once again twitching in annoyance. "What the hell does he think he's doing walking around at that time of night?"

The sudden and most unexpected outburst startles Max greatly. "Easy Rick," he says as he tries to calm his teammate who is muttering incoherent words under his breath. "Kai can take care of himself."

"Yeah, when he's blading!" Rick snorts. "There's a lot of lowlifes here, you know? They'd have no problem picking on him. A scrawny pretty boy like him would make the perfect target for the perverts!"

Max sweatdrops as Rick continues to mutter and curse under his breath. This is strange behavior, even for Rick. He sounds almost protective of Kai, like he is somehow his responsibility, as strange as it sounds. "Um, Rick, no offence or anything, but you kinda sound like an overprotective boyfriend or something."

A cold silence is his only response as Rick slowly turns to face him, utter surprise on his face. He blinks once and then twice before, "What?!"

Max winces slightly. "Well, you do!" he insists.

Rick blinks again, his face devoid of emotion like he's going into shock or something similar. "I'm going for a walk," he says suddenly before turning on his heel and marching out of the arena, ignoring his teammate's calls to return and outside into the fresh air.

That's what he needs right now, fresh air. He's hoping it might help clear his head of all of it's confusion. He doesn't know what to think of Max's offhand comment. Is he really acting like an over protective boyfriend?

He has ever right to feel somewhat protective and concern for the enigma's safety, right? The way Bat Fang was looking at him, the hunger in his eyes, the sadistic smirk on his lips, his very essence that day screamed that he somehow wanted to do something to Kai.

Rick pauses in his steps and places the palm of his hand on his forehead as he stands under the shade of a nearby tree. _What am I experiencing? Kai can take care of himself, so why do I feel the need to somehow protect him from harm?_

In this world there are people who are more than willing to harm others to either get what they want to make themselves feel more superior. Rick knows this all too well thanks to first hand experiences. He also knows it's impossible to protect anyone from all harm, it's such a stupid notion.

So then why does he feel like this?

"Hey, Rick!" the sound of a very familiar voice pulls Rick from his musing and lo and behold, the very teen he has been thinking about moments earlier appears before him. "What are you doing here?" Kai asks as he moves his shoulder bag from one shoulder to the other. "If I had known you were going to be here I would have brought your jacket."

_Jacket?_ Rick muses silently until he remembers that he had lent Kai his jacket. To shield him from the cold. After what happened with Bat Fang he nearly forgotten all about it, of course cursing Bat Fang's very existence helped quite a bit.

Rick shakes his head and then pins Kai with a steely gaze. "Why are you still taking walks at night? It's not safe here."

"Pardon?" Kai arches a delicate eyebrow. "I can take care of myself."

"Uh huh, you took really good care of yourself when that fan tackled you," Rick points out, sarcasm dripping off each syllable.

"Caught me by surprised, that's all," Kai insists as he immediately bristles like an indignant cat.

"And the goon and lowlifes in here wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing to you," Rick tells him, "You're a good blader, I'll give you that, but blading won't help against these street thugs, you know that."

"Rick…," Kai starts to say, but pauses, pressing his lips together before taking a deep breath, "this is about that thing with Bat Fang, isn't it?"

Rick's eyes widen ever so slight in response. Is it really that obvious? "…I suppose it is." _Gwad, I am acting a little bit over protective, aren't I…?_

Kai fiddles with the strap of his bag, looking slightly nervous and unsure about something. "Um, hey, you probably won't be happy about this, but I did some fact finding last night."

Rick's posture immediately becomes tense. He doesn't like the edge in Kai's voice, the nervousness is making him nervous. "About what?"

Kai pauses for a moment and chews on his bottom lip. "Bat Fang," he replies shortly. "I hacked into the police computer database system and they have a record of him. And I found something on you…"

"…God dammit!" Rick immediately curses and turns on his heel to storm away. "No one was suppose to know about that!"

"Wait!" Kai calls out, jogging to catch up with him. He manages to come up beside him and wrap both his arms around Rick's muscular one, stopping him in his tracks. "Look, I'm sorry and I know it's none of my business, but please, what did Bat Fang do? And why are you so uneasy around him?"

With his profile taunt and tense, Rick stands there in complete silence, his gaze looking forward. The atmosphere is so thick and tense, you couldn't cut it with a chainsaw. Suddenly, Rick's shoulders slump in defeat and he sighs. "Fine. A couple of years ago I used to be in a street Beyblade gang in New York," he slowly begins to explain, not moving from his spot, and making no effort to remove Kai's grip on his arm. "Heh, I was the leader actually. We weren't like the other gangs so much, all I really wanted to do was blade, it didn't matter when or how, or what the rules were, as long as I could get out my blade and kick some ass, you know what I mean?"

Kai nods, unconsciously keeping his hands on Rick's arm. "Yeah."

"Bat Fang was the newest guy in the area, he lived in Florida for most of his life and said that he practically ruled the area. He probably did, anyway he wanted to join the gang, but he wanted to be the leader. We battled and I of course won, but we let him join because he was pretty strong. But he didn't fit in."

"He was more into petty crimes and money than Beyblade?"

"That's right," Rick nods and then moves to sit at the base of a tree, leaning his back against the bark. He waits until Kai moves to sit by him before continuing. "I caught him one night beating up an elderly couple for their money. I intervened, I mean, I knew the couple and they were relatively nice to us street scum, even giving us money and such. Anyway, I challenged him to a beybattle, but during a battle a rival gang member appeared on our turf and Bat Fang…he suddenly called for his blade and attack the other guy…" Rick trails off, wincing at the memory.

"Just because he was on your turf," Kai states and shakes his head in disgust. "That's not right."

"No, it's not," Rick murmurs. "Well, fortunately, he didn't kill him. Just knocked him into a coma for about six weeks, and the elderly couple got away with a few scratches and bruises. Of course the area where we were battling was in the alley of two residential apartment building and a crapload of people saw. Someone called the police and we were both arrested."

Kai's eyes widen slightly in alarm and disbelief. "You were arrested?"

Rick scratches his cheek, almost like he's feeling a little embarrass about the whole thing before he tries to shrug carelessly. "They would have arrested anyone with a blade at the time. Anyway, after they gathered a few eyewitness accounts, I wasn't charged, but I did have a black spot next to my name for being a gang member. I was stuck in a prison cell all night…." Rick sighs as he closes his eyes and leans his head against the bark of the tree. "And that's how Judy found me the next day. She gave me a deal, I can walk out of the station and back to the streets with a black spot next to my name and no future, or join the all stars and become a professional blader, with a future. It was an obvious choice. The gang broke up after that."

A small smile graces his lips as Kai pulls one of his legs to his chest and rests his chin on his knee. "What happened to Bat Fang?"

"He was charged with the intent to kill, malicious damage, assault, robbery and physical bodily harm. He got six months in a children's detention centre. And that's all," Rick adds, practically spitting it out in disgust.

Kai feels a little disgust too that Bat Fang got away with what he did. Sometimes the courts are too lenient against minors. He knew that he was doing, he should be charged like an adult. "I see, but why does he hate you so much?"

"He blamed me for getting caught and disbanding the gang he wanted to control…Oh well," Rick says suddenly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "that's the life of a street blader I guess."

"Yes, I know."

Rick blinks, finally turning to look at Kai. "Eh?"

Kai: pulls both legs to his chest and wraps his arms around them as he gazes out across the part soft green grass. "A few years back I used to be in a Beyblade street gang as well. They called themselves the Blade Sharks. Well, I wasn't really a member, more like a mafia boss or something, you know?" Kai smiles softly and Rick snorts lightly in humor. "Never really there unless they screwed up and needed me."

"Kinda like the leader than?" Rick asks.

Kai shrugs. "I guess. It was better than being at home…"

Despite knowing that he could be approaching on dangerous territory, Rick finds himself asking, "Why's that?"

Kai chews on his bottom lip as silence falls over them. He glances at Rick from the corner of his eye before looking down at the grass. "My grandfather…was a tyrant. He used to belt me for looking at him the wrong way."

Rick physically reels back in shock. Learning the fact that badass Kai was abused is unbelievable, but the fact that he said it so calmly is unnerving. "You mean he abused you?" he asks carefully as he tries to hide his twitches.

The need to protect Kai just grew even bigger…

"I suppose," Kai replies softly. "I mean, he used to just backhand me when I didn't do what I was told or if I came home late. He enjoyed putting me down whenever he got the chance. It wasn't anything major like beating me up until I'm black and blue, just little things."

_Little things? _Rick's eye twitches again._ Is he nuts?_

"It doesn't matter much now," Kai adds.

Rick raises an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"He's in prison, with six life sentences."

"You're shitting me?" Rick says, unable to hide the disbelief in his voice and expression. "What did he do?"

"Killed my family to get to me…" Kai whispers, lowering his head slightly to cover his eyes with his hair.

Rick's body twitches, but not out of annoyance or shock, but out of the desperate -and sudden- need to pull Kai into his arms and hold him close. The expression of sadness in Kai's voice, it's almost too much. "Kai…"

"Heh," Kai suddenly chuckles, raising a hand to rub at his eyes. "Sorry for blabbing like that. I'm sure you have better things to do then listen to me reminisce." Rick bites the inside of his mouth to stop himself from commenting on Kai's current state. He tries to act strong, be there is no way he could have missed the tears that are welling in his eyes.

The urge to…pull Kai into his arms…too much…

"Oh, hey," Kai says with a small smile. "Do you want to know Bat Fang's real name?"

Rick blinks at the sudden question, a little grateful for the change of subject. "What is it?"

Kai smiles cutely and replies, "Philbert Myrtle."

Once again Rick finds himself in a stun silence at the information sinks. Slowly, the corner of his mouth twitches, and then he laughs. "No wonder he's calling himself Bat Fang!"

As Rick is nearly rolling the ground with laughter, Kai climbs to his feet and slings his bag over his shoulder. "I'll drop by your place later and give your jacket back, ok?"

Rick nods as the takes a deep breath to control his breathing. "Sure, just make sure you do it before dark."

Kai rolls eyes towards the heavens and slowly begin to walk away. "Yes, I'll do that. Oh, and Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't tell anyone what I said here today, will you?"

"If anyone happens to find out, it won't be by me."

Kai's eyes soften as a smile, grateful smile graces his lips. "Thank you for listening."

Rick watches as Kai slowly disappears from his line of view and leans his back against the tree, looking up at the leaves. There's no denying it now, he's in way over his head, isn't he?

_Ok, so maybe I'm a little protective of Kai, _Rick muses to himself._ Especially now._

* * *

Aw, Kai and Rick are bonding. How cute. (pinches them both on the cheek) Awwwwwwwwww.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: Big, big, BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed this little story :3 You have my utmost appreciation.

Whew, chapter 6. Time for some action, don't you think?

* * *

"Four o'clock," Kai mutters under his breath as he lifts his wrist to check his watch, securely placing the jacket under his arm. "Surely that isn't too late for that Worry Wart."

A small smile ghosts Kai's lips at the new nickname he has christen Rick with. There are many other nicknames he could have given the tall American, but Worry Wart will no doubt get up his nose, and it's highly amusing when Rick's agitated. His left eye twitches ever so slightly and his brow furrows, wrinkling his forehead. It's oddly adorable.

He inwardly chuckles when an image of Rick's indignant face pop into his head after referring to him as adorable. There's no doubt the bulky blader will be insulted that anyone would think he's little annoyance habits were _cute._

The sound of feet pounding on the pavement reaches Kai's ears and before he has a chance to turn around, some one grabs him from behind and promptly drags him into a alley just behind him.

"Get off," Kai growls as he delivers a swift elbow to his unknown assailant's stomach. He spins around ready to deliver a elbow to his head when he pauses for just a moment. "You?"

Bat Fang smirks and uses Kai's moment of surprise to his advantage. He grabs his arm, twists it behind his back, and pins his back up against his chest, using his other to snake around Kai's neck. "How you doing?" he sniggers into his ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Philbert?" Kai asks harshly.

"How do you know my name?" Bat Fang demands, twisting Kai's arm further.

Kai hisses with discomfort. "I looked it up."

Suddenly Bat Fang snarls, slams Kai against the ground and pain rips through Kai's head, dazing him, causing his sight to go blurry. As he tries to swim through the haze and darkness of his mind, Kai could feel hands slipping down his side and play with the belt on his pants.

He immediately starts the panic.

"No," he mutters, with his newfound strength Kai slams his palm under his attacker's chin, hitting it with such force, Bat Fang's head reels back and curses violently. This move distracts him, giving Kai enough time to roll his body to the side, throwing Bat Fang off balance, and then manages to kick him off to the side. Bat Fang hit's the filthy pavement, knocking over trashcans. The noise alarms nearby dogs, causing them to bark in a frenzy.

Somehow, Kai manages to stagger to his feet, the haze still drowning him in a world of darkness. He leans heavily against the wall, supporting himself with one hand while the other ventures to the back of his head, a sick feeling edges it's way into his stomach when he feels a warm liquid. He does not know the real damages that has been done, but he does know that hitting his head on the ground was enough to break the skin.

"You little bastard," Bat Fang manages to ground out, through his teeth, sounding like he's holding his jaw with his hand.

After hearing the voice, Kai realizes that he's still in grave danger. Ignoring the haziness, Kai pushes himself away from the wall and starts to stumble away. Out of the corner of his eye, Kai notices a bundle of cloth and he immediately remembers that he has Rick's jacket. Without thinking, Kai scoops down to pick it up. As soon as he lays his hand on the material, a loud explosions erupts from behind him. He peers over his shoulder and sees a creator in the wall where he had been standing mere seconds before.

Even though his mind is fuzzy with confusion, he knows that Bat Fang launched his blade and if he didn't bend down to grab Rick's jacket, he would have been killed.

Taking the bundle in his arms, Kai stands to his feet and ignoring the pain like he learnt while in the abbey, he races out onto the footpath and down the street before Bat Fang has a chance to recall his blade and tries for another round.

Stumbling down the street, Kai is finding it mildly surprising that there aren't many people out and about. He peers at his watch and it takes him a good minute to read the number.

Five o'clock? No wonder it's getting dark.

Stumbling a few more block, Kai then collapses at the steps of some apartment block. He sits down, holding his head in his hands as he wills the haze to leave him. As the fog finally starts to lift, the head pounding headache takes it's place. It feels so bad, like someone is taking a sledgehammer to his head. He feels the back of his head and breathes a sigh of relief when he feels no more warm liquid. That must mean the wound to his head has stopped bleeding.

Groaning, Kai slowly lifts his head up and glances at his surroundings. With astonishment, he realizes that he has somehow stumble his way to Rick's apartment block.

How he made it all the way here, Kai doesn't really know. He doesn't really understand why he's here. He just wants to see him again, like Rick will somehow protect him from Bat Fang. He feels safe with him.

Grasping at the hand rails strangely, Kai pulls himself up onto his feet and slowly climbs the stairs. He only prays that the lift is working, he can't imagine him walking up all those stairs in his condition.

He stumbles into the lobby. Good, no one's here. He checks the lift, and Yes! It's working!

Leaning heavily against the elevator wall, Kai curses at how slow the contraption seems to be moving today. He mutters, "About time." as he steps out onto Rick's floor, he then winces at how loud his footstep is, echoing through the courtyard below. He doesn't wish to make a seem, but if he knocks on Rick's door at this time in the afternoon, he'll no doubt gain the neighbor's attention, and the last think he wants is for anyone else finding out about his current state.

That leaves only one option. He has to climb through the window again. Great.

------

Rick folds his arms over his chest as he throws himself down in the lounge chair, glaring angrily at the clock on the other side of the room.

"He should be here by now," he mutters darkly, then yawns. He's had a big day at training, all because Judy got all pissy for him talking a walk yesterday. Gwad, that woman can be such a pain in the ass. He only hopes Max doesn't follow in her footsteps, one bitchy moody blond is enough.

Besides, it was Max's fault to begin with, making that protective boyfriend comment. As unfounded it was at the time.

Rick yawns again and wearily eyes the clock once more. Maybe a little nap, surely it's too late for Kai to be showing up today, he did promise not to go walking at night anymore.

Disregarding the fact that it's only 4.30pm now.

Rick lets his head falls back against the headrest and closes his eyes, only for a few minutes he tells himself.

"Rick." A weak shake on his shoulder. "Rick, wake up."

Rick snorts loudly and wrinkles his nose immediately when he feels someone give him a right poke on the nose. "What?" he mutters sleepily as he sits up, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. He looks up to see Kai, "Kai? What the hell are you doing here?" he mutters.

"I didn't know where else to go," Kai replies softly, almost weakly.

Rick blinks slowly, as the sleepy haze lifts, he notices that the younger teen has several grazes on his arms and his clothes are torn in several different places as well. He jumps straight to his feet and carefully takes Kai by the shoulders, looking at his injuries. "What the hell happened?"

Kai sighs and then slumps forward. Rick immediately moves forward and lets the teen rest against his chest. "Bat Fang attacked me," he tells him, noticing that Rick's body becomes tense at the mention of that name. "I was just heading here to hand back your jacket."

Carefully taking Kai into his arms, Rick moves and sits Kai down on the lounge and kneels in front of him, suppressing his murderous rages toward Bat Fang. "What did he do?"

Kai places his hand on his forehead as he tries to remember. "He grabbed me from behind and dragged me into an alleyway, I think, where he tried too…" he suddenly trails off and his face turns pale.

"Tried to what?" Rick presses, a hint of fear making it's presence know.

Kai swallows thickly. "He tried to rape me…"

Silence, and then…Rick loses it. "What?!" he snarls as he looks away, his body shaking with rage. "That bastard! I should have seen this coming. Why didn't I see this coming?"

There is nothing but pure murderous rage in his voice, and yet, in his eyes, they seem to hold a sense of protectiveness. Even though Rick looks like he could take an whole army of Bat Fangs down with his anger, Kai feels a sense of security with him. Is that why he made it all the way over here with his injuries? Does Rick evoke a sense of security that has been sorely lacking in his life?

"He didn't do anything, thank god," Kai tells him, placing a hand on his arm. "I managed to kick him off before he could."

Rick seems to settle down a bit, but Kai can still sense the rage simmering just under the surface. He suddenly places a soft hand on Kai's cheek, his eyes an unreadable sheen. Even though the movement startles him, Kai doesn't move, opting to sit there, finding a sense of relief and comfort in his hand.

His eyes then darken, but the hand stays soft. "I'll kill him," he says, barely in control of his anger.

"Rick, no," Kai finds himself softly pleading.

"I swear to god, I'll kill him."

"Don't you see? This is just what he wants," Kai tells him, gently placing his hands over Rick's. "He wants a rematch, and he's using me to get it. Don't give him what he wants. Do it on your own terms."

"It's gotten personal now," Rick says, determination in his eyes and voice.

Kai sighs and leans against his hand. "Don't do it because of me, please."

A few minutes of tense silence fills the apartment until Rick heaves a deep sigh and shakes his head. "I make no promises, but I can say I won't do anything right now. I need a clear head when I confront him, won't I?"

Kai sighs softly and finds himself moving forward, slipping onto the floor and leaning against Rick's chest. The movement startles him, but not as much as when Rick carefully places his arms around him, holding him in a protective embrace. "I suppose that's all I can ask."

------

Rick slowly rolls over onto his side and leans up on his elbow as he peers through the darkness. Kai's silhouette can be clearly seen, the moonlight illuminating his slender frame as he curls up on his side, his hair sprawling out over the pillow. His breathing is even and silent, and Rick can see the gentle rise of fall of his chest. His expression looks as soft as his breathing, his lips open ever so slight, looking to some as though he is pouting.

After showering and dressing his wounds, Kai looked as tired as he felt, which prompted Rick to order him to stay the night and take his bed, while he takes the coach. Kai stood in silence for a moment, then with a small voice, if he could stay with him for a little while. Rick found himself agreeing. Besides, he wanted to keep Kai in his sights at all times, anyway. Just to make sure he's alright.

Slowly, a frown etches it's way onto Rick's face, his brow furrowing slightly as he gazes at the teen currently sharing his bed. The teen who looks delicate, almost fragile.

Not something he has ever associated with the enigma.

Rick has learnt the hard way that it's never wise to care for someone above friendship, nothing more, nothing less. And yet, with Kai, he has the overwhelming urge to actually protect him. The urge to never let him out of his sight.

The urge to…kiss him.

Never in his life has he ever felt this way before. Sure, he sometimes has the urge to protect his teammates, but that's because they're not like him. When out on the street, they cannot look after themselves the way he can, or the way Kai can.

Kai is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Hell, he took on Brooklyn, the toughest blader he has ever seen -twice!- and managed to defeat him. He almost died doing so, but he survived the ordeal. If that doesn't make you as touch as nails, then nothing will.

So why?

Why does he have the overwhelming urge to watch over him? To spend time with him?

Is it because he's not as tough as he pretends to be? Or maybe because they seem to be on common ground, like the only person on this planet who is able to understand them?

His frown deepens, a hint of resentment edging it's way into his chest. This is the first time he has ever had to question what he has learnt first hand, to question himself. His life is not perfect, and he has never said otherwise, but he's content with it.

Until Kai comes alone.

Rick sighs. No, that isn't fair, he can't find it within himself to blame the dual hair teen. It's not his fault. He did it. He could have easily walked away that day when Kai locked the keys into his house. He could have walked away and he wouldn't be experiencing the emotions he's feeling now.

Almost inaudibly, Kai shifts in his sleep, his brow knotting in discomfort, almost fearful. Hesitantly Rick lifts his hand and places it comfortingly on his shoulder. Almost immediately, Kai settles back down and becomes still once again.

Once again, Rick breathes a sigh, laying back down onto the bed. He lays on his side, keeping his hand on Kai's shoulder, offering a small amount of comfort to the younger teen as he begins to recall why the teen is here in the first place and he bites his lip to stop himself from emitting a snarl with of hate.

The protective feelings return ten-fold as he continues to gaze at him. The knowledge that someone had tried to instigate such a terrible thing upon this young man makes Rick want to hunt the aggressor down and beat the absolute **_shit_ **out of him.

He wants revenge, but not the type he has felt in the past. He doesn't want to try and regain his honor, or help out a friend who has been wronged. No, this is different. He wants revenge because some disgusting bastard dared to lay a hand on Kai.

"This is starting to piss me off," Rick mutters as he removes his hand from Kai's shoulder and rub at his face, feeling both irate and weary. He quickly drops his hand slightly when he hears a small whimper, his gaze quickly turns to that of Kai. He gazes into his face again to see it knotting in fear. Must be a nightmare. Rick sighs again and careful shifts in bed, moving closer to Kai and places his arm around his waist. Almost immediately, Kai moves closer to him and settles back down.

After a few moments Rick closes his eyes and starts to drift off to sleep. He may not know what he is feeling at the moment, but what he does know that he's in a little too deep.

And for whatever reason, Rick makes a silent vow, that no matter what, he wants to do whatever he can to protect Kai.

Whether he likes it or not.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, isn't Rick adorable? -_glomps- _You'll make a great body guard, wouldn't ya? You'd have the best job in the world, guarding Kai's body X3

Rick: You're insane, woman.

Better be careful, though, as something might happen to Kai _-Whistles innocently-._

Rick: Eh?

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: _-glomps everyone- _Thank you all so much for reviewing! X3 Lots of love to you all.

* * *

Swimming through a sea of darkness, and the sound of tribal drums pounding in his head, Kai groans as he attempts the difficult task of opening his eyes and returning to the world of the consciousness. Lifting his hand, Kai presses the palm to his forehead as he bites his bottom lip to stop himself groaning in discomfort. The first two things that he is aware of when he wades through the thick fog of his mind is that he's laying on something soft and warm and there is something heavy laying on his waist, in a vice like grip. 

Finally opening his eyes, Kai blinks multiple times to bring everything into focus. He finds himself staring up at a ceiling that is not his own, and the thing around his waist is starting to move a little. Wearily gazing down he sees that the thing is in fact an arm and it belongs to one Rick Anderson.

Slowly titling his head to the side, Kai finds himself looking into the sleeping face of said teen. He instantly feels his cheeks become warm when he realizes that he's laying up against his chest, Rick's arm holding him almost protectively.

Kai swallows and tries to think rationally, but with the constant drumming in his head, it's not working very well. He sighs and turns his eyes back to Rick's face, finding it mildly fascinating that he no longer has the scowl he does during the day, that seems rather constant. The lines in his brow all but gone, and his eyes no longer drawn into a glare. He actually looks quite calm. Taking his eyes off of Rick's face, Kai realizes that he has his hair out and the first coherent word that pops into his mind, is handsome. Once you get past the stand-offish outward appearance, he is actually ruggedly handsome.

Strange, Kai has never associated that word with anyone before.

Quite suddenly, Rick shifts and without thinking, Kai closes his eyes and pretends that he is still asleep. He's hoping that this will ward off the awkward conversation that will no doubt follow after waking up in each other's arms.

The bed shifts, and Kai hears Rick mutter something about the time and that he should get up. He lets out an involuntary groan of disappointment when Rick slowly moves away from him, causing him to shiver a little from the loss of body heat.

Deciding that this is the perfect time to 'wake up' Kai groans and throws an arm over his eyes and peers up at Rick, through his lashes. "Rick?"

Rick is sitting on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He pauses for a moment to glance over his shoulder. "You're awake," he says, a hint of relief in his voice. "How's your injuries?"

Injuries? Kai blinks for a moment, then realization dawns on him. _Right, I was attacked yesterday, wasn't I? I didn't think I hit my head that hard._

Kai blinks for a moment, then realization dawns on him. 

"Ok, considering. My head is pounding though," he says as he slowly pulls himself into a sitting position, his hand moving to tenderly touch the back of his head. "Are you sure it's just a graze?"

"Yeah," Rick moves to take another quick looking, while saying, "I checked it and double checked it. I'm certain." he then pulls back and stands up straight. "Do you want something for it?"

Kai drops his hand to the bed with a sigh. "I suppose it shouldn't hurt."

"I'll be right back."

"Kay," Kai mutters as Rick walks out of the room. He waits until he's alone before falling back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling once again, thinking about what transpired yesterday afternoon and night. _What was Bat Fang thinking when he attacked me yesterday? He was probably using me as a pawn to get to Rick, that's the only logical explanation…_

"Here."

"What?" Kai mutters, titling his head slightly to the side, immediately sitting up when he sees Rick standing there with a glass of water and a couple of white pills in an open hand. "Oh, thanks," he says as he takes the offerings.

Rick sits down on the edge of the bed again, his back towards Kai, his elbows resting on his knees as he furrows his brow in deep thought. "Thinking about yesterday?"

Kai pops in the last pill and quickly drinks the rest of the water, before sighing, "Yeah, I guess. So are you."

"Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence falls over the room and Kai gingerly holds the glass in his hand, staring at it absentmindedly. "You want to go after him, don't you?" he asks softly.

Rick balls his fists in front of him, so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. "You have no idea how much."

Kai softly sighs again, then moves to lean against Rick's back, almost as if he wants to give him some sort of comfort. He feels Rick tense for a split second, before relaxing completely. "You know the only reason he attacked me is to get to you. He probably have used the others if he had seen them the other day, when he saw me."

"I don't know," Rick mutters.

Kai lifts his head up to look at him from the side. "What else could there be?"

Rick turns his head to gaze at him for a moment, then abruptly turns away, glaring at the wall on the other side of the room. "…Nothing."

"Right," Kai murmurs, not believing him but he decides that it's best that he doesn't push the older teen. "Anyway, what should I do? Should I go to the police?"

Rick lets out a harsh snort. "Like that would do any good."

Kai sighs again for the umpteenth time and pushes away from Rick, to slip his legs out of the bed on the other side. "I should probably go home and get some new clothes."

"You're coming with me today."

Kai pivots in his seat to stare at Rick's back, not quite believing what he heard. "What?"

"You heard me," Rick tells him, standing up abruptly.

Kai rubs his forehead with the palm of his hand, moving to sit straight again. "What if Bat Fang appears?" he asks. "Wouldn't it be better if we were separated?"

Snorting again, Rick turns to face Kai, folding his arms over his chest. "And give him another chance to attack you?"

Kai, too, climbs to his feet to face Rick, the shirt he leant him hanging off one shoulder, a hint of dark blue boxer shorts seen. He is standing with one hand on his hip while the other moves about as he tries to prove a point. "He's using me to get to you, this is what he wants."

"Yeah, but if you're with me, he has no reason to take his frustrations out on you."

"But-"

"No buts," Rick tells him, cutting him off with a hand motion. He then points at him, and pins his with a steely glare. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Kai presses his lips together in frustrations at how stubborn Rick is being. He should start calling him Bull, after his stubbornness and not to mention his body structure. He returns the glare, but retreats when the dull thumping in his head makes a sudden return. "Fine," he mutters as he resists the urge to cross the room and slap the smug smirk off Rick's lips. "Where are we going?"

"Training."

"What?" Kai asks, reeling slightly in surprise. "But the others are going to be there. They're going to ask me a million and one questions. What do you want me to tell them?"

Rick shrugs and folds his arms over his chest again. "That you were mugged. They'll believe that, after all, we are in New York City."

Kai rolls his eyes. "Right, of course, logic."

Rick snorts to cover up a chuckle. He moves to rifle through his closet, looking for clothes. "Just get up. We need to be there in an hour's time," he then pulls out a jacket for Kai to wear. "We'll swing by your place so you can get changed. Also, we can have someone check your injuries. I'm no doctor, so it's best to have a professional check on them."

Kai takes the jacket and slips it one, pausing for a moment when he realizes that this jacket is the reason he was out on the streets yesterday afternoon. "Alright, I see there's no point in arguing. Not that I'm in the mood for it anyway."

Rick peers at him for a moment, concern abundant in his eyes, even though his face is less reluctant to show it. "You're injuries bothering you that much?"

Kai presses his lips together, realizing he let it slip. "I guess."

Another uncomfortable silence fills the room and Kai starts to feel is choking him, but then Rick smirks, breaking the tension considerably. "Want me to carry you?" he asks.

Immediately Kai bristles, and glares at him with a hint of humiliation in his expression. "Don't even think about it."

------

"You were mugged?" Michael asks, in complete and utter disbelief.

"Dude," Eddy mutters, equally in awe. "You're kidding?"

"Kai!" Max lets out a concern cry and hugs him around the waist. "Are you alright?"

Kai winces when the smaller teen suddenly attaches himself to his waist. "I'm alright," he replies, patting the small blond on the head to reassure him. "They're just flesh wounds, honest."

Max lifts his head and gazes up at him with big, watering blue eyes, his bottom lip trembling. "Really?" he asks in a soft sad voice.

Kai immediately sweatdrops. "Yeah, of course."

"I'm so glad," Max replies, happily nuzzling his face into his chest, causing Kai to wince again.

"Still," Michael mutters. "You were mugged? Jeez, if they can get to you, on one's safe."

Blushing softly at all of the attention, Kai moves to sit on the back of an overly-stuffed couch when Max steps back from him. "It's nice to know you think so highly of me."

Michael rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, well…"

"That's enough," Judy says suddenly, clapping her hands in front of her to gather everyone's attention. "Everyone get back to training."

"Yes mum," Max says as, casting concern blue eyes over to Kai again.

"Yes, Ma'am," Michael salutes, earning a glare from the said woman.

Eddy laughs, throwing an arm around Max's neck in a buddy-like fashion. "Yes, we must listen what mumsy says," he says, jokingly and begins to ruffles Max's hair, causing him to squirm in his grasp.

"Ah, stop that," Max says as his arms flail around. He manages to pull himself from Eddy's grip, but in doing so, he accidentally bumps into Kai. "Oops."

"Hey!" Kai says in surprise as he falls backwards and lands on the seat of the couch, his legs still hanging over the back of the couch. "Ow."

"Kai?" Max asks quietly, peering over.

"Hey," Rick says as he marches into the room and straight over to the couch. "Watch what you're doing. You're going to make his injuries worst."

"Ugh," Kai mutters as he tries to pull himself out of the fluffy cushions that seems to be content in swallowing him whole. "This isn't very comfortable."

"I am so sorry," Max says as he subconsciously shies away from Rick's warning glare.

Kai sighs as he stops the fruitless struggle. "Don't worry about it, the couch cushioned my fall."

Rick shakes his head and walks over to the part of the couch where Kai's legs are. "Keep still," he says before he then leans over the back of the couch, placing his hands around Kai's waist.

"What…?" Kai mutters in surprise. But then Rick hoists him into the air and then gently puts him back on his feet, making it look effortless.

"You have to be more careful," he says, a smirk on his lips.

Kai blinks in silence for a moment, before his eye twitches. "You just love throwing me around, don't you?"

"Heh," Rick laughs, placing his hands on his hips. "It's just so easy."

Kai immediately bristles and points an finger at him in warning. "Another comment like that and you'll get a blade right between the eyes."

Rick laughs again, a retort on his lips, but before he has a chance to fire it off, the sound of breaking glass shatters the light mood in the room, causing Rick's newly found protective streak kick in and shield Kai from any danger. Glancing over his shoulder, Rick sees a window broken, glass shards littering the floor, then a familiar leather clad teen slips in, miraculously missing all the glass shards as he does so.

How the hell did he manage to make it to the window? Climb up a drain pipe?

"There you are," Bat Fang smirk, his eyes immediately upon Rick's form. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Rick. You weren't at your apartment, so I assumed that you're here."

"You!" Rick hisses as he spins around to face, standing in front of the group. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he demands as he suddenly pushes Kai behind him when Bat Fang's gaze drifts towards him.

"I see he's still walking," he mutters in a softer voice. "Interesting. He's tougher than he looks."

Subconsciously, Kai grabs onto Rick's arm, because something in Bat Fang's voice startles him. It's like he's disappointed that he's still up and about, but there was a hint of relief, that is somehow not his own. Kai shakes his head, that isn't making any sense. He gets the feeling that there is a lot more to Bat Fang then being a wannabe punk blader. Something not natural. Also, something quite familiar...

"Is that the guy that attacked you, Kai?" Max asks from the back of the room, before drawing out his blade along with everyone else when Kai slowly nods.

"So, he's told you all about me?" Bat Fang asks, a cruel smirk making it's presence known on his lips. "How flattering."

Rick growls deep in his throat as he body twitches with rage barely in his control. "Grr, you-"

"Rick, calm yourself," Kai whispers to him. "Letting your anger take control will not help the situation one bit."

Rick's eye twitches uncontrollably, but doesn't make a move for his blade and takes a deep breath, breathing through his nose. "What do you want?" he asks harshly.

"Isn't it obvious? I want a battle," Bat Fang says, and then pulls out his blade. "Now."

* * *

_-munches on popcorn-_ Now things are getting interesting. Want some popcorn?

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews: Lots of thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And to Fly, accutally no I don't have an account on :3 Not yet anyway. ­_-glomps everyone- ­_Thanks so much for the kind words, however, I think that will change after this chapter X3

* * *

Bat fang pulls out his blade, locking it in his launcher and then points it at Rick. "Well, what are you going to do, Anderson?" 

Rick growls, his eyebrow twitching violently with anger, still he makes no move for his blade. He spares a moment to glance down at Kai, who shakes his head at him. He straightens his posture and pins Bat Fang with a hateful glare. "No."

"What?" Bat Fang mutters, reeling slightly back in surprise, before growling and pointing his launcher a little to the left, where the others are standing, eager to blade. "I'm not leaving without a battle."

"Fine, we'll give you one," Michael says, and the others around him nod.

"I don't know what your deal is," Max says, his normally soft, friendly eyes hard and full of anger. "But if you think you can attack Kai, trash Rick's place and then break in here and get away with it, you've got another thing coming."

"Max, wait a minute," Kai starts to say, but Max shakes his head at him.

"No, Kai, this guy has to realize what he's done is wrong, and what better way than defeating him in a battle?"

"Enough!" Bat Fang suddenly yells, causing Max, Michael and Eddy to tighten their grips on their launchers and Kai to suddenly get chills down his spine.

_That voice…it doesn't sound human._

"Lets go. I'll take all of you on," Bat Fang says, a cruel, sadistic smirk gracing his lips. "3. 2. 1. Let it rip!"

"Let it rip!" Max, Michael and Eddy yell at the same time, launching their blade in unison. The three blade land on the floor, in front of their masters, before separating and circle their opponent's blade, that is spinning in one spot.

"You boys be careful," Judy cautions from the sidelines. "We don't know who we're up against."

"We'll be ok, mum," Max says, flashing his mother a thumbs up and a confident smile. He quickly turns back to the battle, the smile leaving his lips. "Alright, lets do this. Rick, watch Kai for us, ok?"

Rick frowns, but nods neither the less, wrapping an arm around Kai's waist and pulling him back, away from the pending battle. "But it's me he wants to battle, not you guys."

"Yeah, but you never give your opponent what they want, do ya?" Michael says. "Go Trieagle, attack!" His blade spins in one spot for a moment, before rapidly shooting off to the side, moving in a zig-zag.

"Yena," Bat Fang calls. "evade, now!" The orange blade moves left of Michael's attack, but is suddenly hit from behind. "What?"

"Don't forget about us," Eddy says, as his blade spins in front of him for a moment.

"Yeah," Max quips. "You're the one who said he could take us all on."

Bat Fang growls, anger and a hint of almost fear on his face. "Don't think you've won this yet."

"Lets team up on him, guys!" Michael calls.

"Right!" Max and Eddy both reply. Max's blade takes the lead due to his great defense, Eddy circles to the left of him, using his speed to barrage Bat Fang's blade with rapid attacks. While that keeps Bat Fang trying to hold up a defense against the attacks, Michael circles around the back of him and surprises him with a sudden and powerful hit.

"Heh," Michael smirks. "Gotcha."

Kai watches the battle proceed, a feeling of dread fluttering in his chest. Something isn't right. There's this suffocating feeling in the room, a feeling one gets just before they pass out in a dead faint. He shakes his head to rid himself of the familiar sensation, subconsciously clinging on to Rick's arm, leaning against him for support. He blinks when he feels a sudden tremor go through Rick's arm, before realizing that Rick is shaking because he's repressing his rage.

His eyes soften at Rick. Rick lives for blading, so it must be hard for him to sit on the sidelines and watch a battle take place. A little bit of guilt soon sets in, he's doing this because Kai asked him not too.

"Rick," Kai nudges the bulky blader in front of him, trying to rid himself from his current train of thought. This isn't the time for sentimental thoughts. "You probably know Bat Fang the best. What type of bitbeast does he have?"

"Truth be told," Rick mutters reluctantly. "I've never really seen it."

"Oh," Kai's heart sinks. "So we really don't know what we're dealing with here?"

"None what so ever," Rick growls in reply.

"Judy!" A female's voice suddenly rings out, and a few moments later a small orange blader girl with glasses and a tennis uniform appears. "A few of the alarms systems are down!" She pauses when she realizes that there is a full on beybattle happening in the room. "What's going on?"

"Emily, quickly get your laptop," Judy orders in a no nonsense tone of voice. "We don't know what we're up against and we need all the information that we can get."

"Yes, ma'am, right away," Emily says, turning on her heel and running out of the room.

"Grr, dammit Yena, evade!" Bat Fang growls in frustration.

"Heh," Rick smirks from the other side of the room. "This is over. Finish him off, guys!"

"You've got it! Go, Draciel!"

"No!" Bat Fang suddenly screams, dropping his head forward for a moment, his body shaking with rage. "This isn't over," he mutters. "It's far from over."

"We'll see about that," Michael smirks, throwing his hand out, ordering his blade to attack. "Go, finish him of Trieagle!"

Suddenly, the bitchips from all three blades begin to glow, and out of each one, a majestic sacred spirit appears, releasing a mighty war-cry, before swooping down to attack.

"I said this is far from over!" Bat Fang yells, snapping his head up, his eyes now completely black, the whites of his eyes all but gone. "Go Yena, reveal yourself!"

The bitchip in the orange blade starts to glow a dark orange color, then a dog-wolf like creature emerges. It has cloven-hooves, haunches of stag, the tail, chest, and neck of a lion, and the head of a badger. It's fur a sickly brown color and it's eyes are cat-like, narrow and yellow.

"What the hell is that?" Michael asks, clearly taken aback by not only by the bitbeast, but by the fact that his opponent looks like a man possessed. "What's going on?"

"What kind of bitbeast is that?" Eddy asks.

"Is that a Crocotta?" Kai mutters to himself, his eyes rapidly moving over the beast, trying to take in every detail. "It looks like the picture in one of books Voltaire made me study. What was his traits again…?"

"Some sort of a hound bitbeast?" Rick scratches his head in confusion, seemingly to have missed Kai's murmurings. "I was expecting a bat or something."

"That's no ordinary hound Bitbeast, Rick," Kai warns, his eyes narrowing. "Be on your guard everyone."

"We'll be fine, Kai," Max reassures, even he if he doesn't quite believe it himself.

"Urg," Michael growls in annoyance. "Lets pay him back for what he's done."

Eddy nods in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

Once again, the three blades get into battle formation, before separating in a way similar to before.

Suddenly, Bat Fang smirks. "Yena, show them what you can do." With an almost deafening growl, Yena opens it's mouth all the way back to it's ears, revealing not teeth, but ridges of bone that look like they can crush anything. It stays that way for a moment, and everyone expects another growls, however, a voice drifts through.

"Draciel, attack Trieagle, now!" It's Max's voice!

Suddenly, Max's green blade stops advancing, and quickly moves to the left, hitting Michael's blade, knocking it half a foot back. "Wah! Draciel, stop!"

"Max, what's going on?!" Michael demands to know, as Draciel suddenly stops attacking his blade.

"I don't know! I didn't tell Draciel to attack!" Max says, confusion and fear evident in his voice.

"What are you waiting for, Trieagle?" This time, Michael's voice drifts through. "Attack Draciel!"

"What? I didn't-!" Trieagle glows brightly, then starts a rapid attack against Draciel. "No, Trieagle, stop!"

"What's going on?!" Max begins to panic as he tries to fend off Michael's attacks. Michael manages to pull his blade back, but now both their blades seem to be circling the room, lost. "Draciel…"

"It's his bitbeast!" Kai yells out, stepping away from Rick to address everyone in the room. "He's bitbeast is imitating your voices to confuse your blades. That's a Crocotta's special attack."

"What the hell is a Crocotta?" Michael asks, momentary ignoring Bat Fang and their battle.

"Crocotta is a hound of India, a deadly enemy to both man and dogs," Kai informs them, his eyes closing in concentration. "It's been a few years since I study myths of ancient beasts, but I do know that a Crocotta is known as a beast with a human's voice. It listens to farmer as they talk to each other and them mimics their voices, calling out their names, to lure them to their deaths."

"Dammit!" Rick suddenly curse as he catches on. "Bat Fang here waited until at least two of you called upon your Bitbeasts, just so the two of you will attack each other."

"That's right," Bat Fang smirks. "I'm doing all because of you, Rick. Doesn't that make you feel special?"

"Grr, why you…Why are you doing this?" Rick asks, well more like demands. "Are you doing this because you got arrested? That wasn't my fault!"

"The hell it wasn't!" Bat Fang snaps back.

"Stop this!" Kai suddenly yells, stepping away from the group to address Bat Fang from the side, away from the beybattle. "Can't you see that this is stupid! There is not point to this battle except for petty revenge against something that never happened! Rick was not responsible to what happened to you, deep down you know that."

"Stay out of this!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Bat Fang!" Kai snarls at him, taking a chance. "I was talking to Philbert!"

"What!" his eye widen in shock, suddenly he blinks and a pair of normal brown eyes can be seen. They dart around the room, with fear and surprise. "…No, I…" he murmurs, taking an unsteady step backwards. He suddenly screams, clutching his head, his body contorting with pain. "I don't want to do this anymore! I..!"

"Philbert?" Kai whispers, unconsciously taking a step forward. "I knew it."

Rick watches in the background, standing in complete silence, confusion evident in his expression. "What the hell is going on?" he asks the question that is one everyone's lips. "What do you know, Kai?"

Kai turns to answer him, but quickly snaps back to the withering teen near him. As suddenly as the reaction came, it stops and he slowly stands up straight, he eyes black once again, and he growls, glaring hateful daggers at Kai. "Stop interfering!"

With those words, he lifts up his hand, opens his palm towards Kai, Yena towering behind him, then a invisible shockwave ripples through the room, shattering windows, and knocking Kai off his feet. He painfully skids across the floor, and hits his back against a window that isn't broken. He breathes a sigh, but snaps his head up in fear when he hears a number of high pitch crackling noises.

"Oh, shit," he manages to whispers, a split second later, the window shatters and Kai finds himself falling backwards, as glass explodes around him. The last thing he sees is fear flittering across Rick's face before he lands on something hard, and everything goes black.

While everyone else seem to be in shock, Rick races forward and looks out the window, expecting to see Kai's body laying on the cement, blood surrounding him. Instead, he sees that Kai has actually fallen on a steel awning that surrounds the building. A tiny bit of relief fills him, but as he gazes down at Kai, he sees that he isn't moving.

"Kai!" he calls out, but no answer. "No…"

Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he notices something black move to jump out of the window, landing with a loud thang when he lands on the awning. It's Bat Fang, and he now standing next to Kai's unmoving form.

"Get away from him!" Rick growls, moving to also jump on to the awning. "You bastard," he snarls as he kneels next to Kai, vaguely hearing Judy's call not to touch the fallen teen in case he may have broken his back.

As he glares at the leather clad teen, he notices that his eyes are no longer black, but now they seem to be back to their normal dark brown color. _What the hell…?_

"I…," Bat Fang murmurs, his eyes wide in fear and he seems to be numb with disbelief. "I never wanted him to…No!" he then leaps off the awning, landing harshly on the pave walk way out the front of the PPB building, and then starts running, frantic to get away.

Rick blinks at his retreating form. Just what is going on here? Does Bat Fang have multiple personalities or something?

"Rick!" Rick doesn't have to look up to know who's voice is that. It's Max's and he can tell te little blond is trying hard not to cry. "Is Kai ok?"

"The ambulance will be here soon, Rick," Judy says, "Is he breathing?"

Slowly, almost fearfully, Rick raises his hand and places it on the pulse of Kai's neck, his eyes widen. "Kai…"

* * *

_-peers over a self-made fort-_ Um, betcha didn't see that coming, did ya? Just a little cliffhanger for you to enjoy, I know you guys love them so much _-ducks a flying pitchfork being thrown at her- _Eeep! Ok, maybe not. 

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews: X3 Aw, big thank yous and shout outs to everyone who reviewed! _-huggles everyone-_

* * *

Two large doors suddenly slam open, revealing a young dual hair teen laying unmoving on a hospital stretcher, several medical personal running frantically along side, hurrying the unconscious teen to theater.

"Blood pressure is dropping!"

"Heart rate is erratic!"

"Doctor, he's stopped breathing!"

A middle-age man with graying brown hair, curses under his breathing. "Administer CPR now!" he orders, and a mere half second after a younger male nurse places a breathing mask over Kai's mouth.

"Doctor Tenzen," a slighter older woman looks up from surveying the damage Kai sustained from the fall and regards the doctor with concern. "These injuries are not consistent of that of a fall, even through a window," she frowns. "This boy was injured at least a day before falling out of a window."

Doctor Tenzen let his eyes wander over the unconscious teen for a moment, his face turning grim. "I can see that," he suddenly shakes his head, returning to the task at hand. "Lets not dwell on it now. We've got for more important things to think about now."

"Yes of course," the female doctor nods as they wheel the stretcher through another set of doors.

"I'm sorry," a nurse says as she stops a certain group of bladers from following, stepping in between them and the door. "But you will have to wait in the waiting room."

"Where are you taking him?" Rick asks, as he peers over the young woman's shoulder, his eyes immediately falling on Kai's still form before he disappears from sight, behind another set of doors.

"…" the nurse fails to reply, sending Rick a sympathetic look before turning abruptly on her heels and disappearing behind the doors.

Rick visibly winces when the doors slam shut in front of him, the noise echoing through the now empty hospital hallway. He stares at the doors, hoping against hope that Kai will appear, throwing the doors open and yelling at him for taking him to the hospital, looking disgruntle and piss, but alive.

But, he didn't appear, and all Rick and the others can do is wait to hear from any medical personal and wait for the realization of how grave the situation their in to hit them. As of right now, they're still in shock.

"Rick," Max says, and Rick slowly turns to the small blond, wincing against when he sees his usually cheery expression is gone, taken over by an upset, angry and deeply concern expression. "Who was that guy?" he asks, absentmindedly wiping his already red raw, tear-stain eyes with his fists. "How does Kai know him and what does he have to do with you?"

"It's a long story…" Rick says, his voice uncharacteristically low, also frighten and weary.

"Tell me," Max demands, his hands balling into fist by his sides.

"Not now."

"Yes, now Rick!" Max sudden yells, starting everyone in the room. For as long as they've known the younger teen, they've never seen Max so upset before. The anger in his voice and tenseness in his posture worries them, making them afraid of how this situation may affect him when the realization finally sets in. "Kai's in surgery as we speak and he might not come out."

"You mustn't think like that, Maxie," Judy whispers, moving to embrace her son, but he shrugs her off, opting to stand right in front of Rick, who watches him with an unknown emotion in his eyes.

Is it guilt or concern? A little bit of both? Or something completely different?

"I want to know why," Max continues, looking straight into Rick's eyes as his own starts to fill with tears once again. "Why was Kai involved in all of this when it's clear that that guy was after you?"

Subconsciously, Rick takes a step back and shakes his head. "I don't now…" he says softly, a lump forming in his throat, guilt gnawing away in his chest. "I…"

"Kai…is like a brother I never had," Max whispers quietly, dropping his chin to his chest. "…I don't care what you and anyone else thinks, but Kai is one of the nicest people I've met. He's important to me."

Rick swallows thickly as a little voice in his head whispers, _He's important to me, too._

"Why?" Max whispers, his body shaking with emotions rage and grief. "Why was Kai hurt when that guy was clearly after you?" he suddenly snaps his head up and glares uncharacteristically up at him with anger, his normally gentle and friendly eyes, hard as steel and as cold as an artic chill. "How'd you get Kai involved?!"

Rick reels back in surprise, his eyes widening. He leans against a wall, his hand moving to grasp his chest, grasping the material over his heart when he feels a streak of white hot pain cut right through his heart. _Get Kai involved…? No…I…_

"Maxie, that's enough." Judy voice brings Rick back to reality, but only just. "I know you're upset," the female scientist says, moving to hug her clearly upset son. "But please, we can't fight amongst ourselves, can we?"

Max falls lifelessly against his mother, tears flowing unstoppable down his cheeks. "Sorry mum."

With a shaky hand, Rick pushes himself away from the wall, and stumbles forward, walking away from the group. "…I need some fresh air," he mutters, ignoring the others tell him that it's raining and makes a beeline to the exit, needing to get away.

His fault. This is all his fault. He got Kai involved the minute they started to become more than fellow bladers. He should have known this was going to happen. Everyone he has learned to care for, always leave him. They are always taken violently away from him.

Trudging mindlessly through the pouring rain, Rick stares blankly at the ground, his eyes hallow…haunting…empty…

_It's all my fault…_

Sitting lifelessly at the base of a tree, the very same tree where they spoke openly to each other for the first time, speaking about a dark phase from their pasts without the fear of rejection and fear. No, there was none of that, just understanding and a new found sense that everything was right in the world.

But now…

Rick lets his head fall back, hitting the bark of the tree, his eyes staring blankly up at the dark gray skies, the biting cold chill of the rain bothering him none.

"_Rick!" a young boy, barely the age of eight, laughs happily, waving his arms in the air joyfully. "Big brother, watch me!"_

"Mackey…" Rick whispers, his breath coming out in a puff of steam in the cold rain.

_A small brunette with steel gray eyes happily clutches a Beyblade to his chest and smiles widely. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up, big brother."_

"Why am I remembering this now…?" Rick asks himself, whispering up into the sky, hoping the heavens above may be able to answer his question, but he soon squeezes his eyes shut, unable to stop the images that are now appearing in his mind's eye.

The sound of beyblades crashing into each other. Sparks grinding and flying into the air. The fearful cry of his younger brother. The sound of his voice screaming at him to run. The sound of a blade connecting to human skin. The cries of horror by those involved. The blood…the cries…the scrambling of feet. The intense pain, torment, fear and guilt of knowing, there was nothing to be done to help. The agony of his only reason for living, his sibling, his flesh and blood, leaving, fading, disappearing. The helplessness in watching…The uncontrollable anger towards the cowards who did this.

"_You know, big brother, this is the first time I've seen you cry…"_

"Mackey…Oh god," an agonizing sob erupts from Rick's throat and he leans forward, burying his face in his hands, giving in to the pain, doing the one thing he hasn't done since that night…the night he's little brother was taken from this world, from his life. He begins to cry. "It's happening again. It's all my fault."

Why? Why must the people he cares about, the ones he would die for, always leave him? Isn't he strong enough? Isn't he worthy of happiness? Not even for a moment?

That night, the night Kai came to him in the middle of the night, seeking refuge. For the first time in a long time, Rick felt needed. He felt useful. Like, even if he lost everything in his life and he would never ever accomplish anything ever again, if he could protect Kai for one night, he'd die happy. But now…

Who does he have to live for now?

Suddenly, the image of Kai, wearing one of his shirts, looking at him with fear in his eyes, his body looking fragile appears in his head._ "Rick, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone…"_

"Kai…," Rick whispers, his body succumbing to the tears once again. "This wasn't suppose to happen. I'm sorry."

Many hours pass by, the sky darkening as night approaches, the rain starting to subside, but still gracing the earth with it's life giving water. As the hours went by, Rick felt his body succumbing to fatigue, too weary to cry any more tears, and leans against the tree, gazing with empty eyes to the heavens once more. His mind torturing him by replying the scene of Kai falling from the window, his eyes lingering on him before disappearing, and the scene of his brother dying in his arms over and over again.

Through the silence, Rick hazily realizes that someone is approaching, but doesn't have the energy to move, not that it matters much anymore, this badboy façade he plays. It seems invalid and void now.

Suddenly, a white towel falls on his head, and Rick abruptly rips it off, sitting up slightly to see who it is that disturbs him. He glances up slightly to his right to see a shorter youth wearing a raincoat with the hood over his head.

"There you are," Michael says as he pulls the hood off his hair and pulling his long hair free. "What's the deal taking off in the rain like that?"

Rick lowers his eyes to the ground, his hands curling around the towel. "…"

Michael's eyes soften, and he moves to squat down next to him. "You know, Max isn't angry with you."

"He should be," Rick mutters, his shoulders slumping forward. "He's right, it is my fault."

"Then stop just sitting there," Michael says, "You need to go back. I don't know exactly why you're acting like this, or what your relationship with Kai is, but it's none of my business. If you feel so guilty, then do something to make up for it," he pauses for a moment, his lips twitching into a smile. "Kai is still alive, Rick," his smile widens when Rick suddenly snaps his attention directly at him, his eyes wide once more, mentally telling him that he better not be lying to him. "The doctors say that he's currently in a deep sleep, not a coma, just resting, and he should wake up in a day or two."

"What?"

Michael nods his head, his smile becoming more warmly and affectionate, relief clearly seen in his eyes. "He's tougher than he looks. Though, the doctors are pretty amazed that Kai came out of it the way he did, you know?" he finishes off with admiration shown in his voice. "Anyway, I think you should go back. Max is feeling guilty about what he said before."

He's alive! Kai isn't going to leave him after all.

Rick feels like laughing, the giddiness of relief making him light in the head. The words, 'Kai is still alive' is the best thing anyone could ever have said to him.

Rick chuckles under his breath. "I should have known he was too stubborn to die on me." he suddenly heaves himself to his feet, grabbing the towel and wiping his face with it and dying his hair. "Lets go and see Kai," he says as he begins to walk away. "He'll be pissed off we sent him to the hospital."

Michael pauses for a moment, watching silently, before moving forward to catch up with his bulky teammate. "Ok."

--------

The large steel doors flew open, and a leather clad teen stumbles in, causing the rats and stray feral cats to scatter, scampering back to their hiding places, hiding in fear as the teen lets out an almost animalistic wail. He throws himself to the floor, his back against the steel walls of the abandon warehouse he has been calling home for years and clutches his head in pain.

"I've killed him now," Philbert whimpers, curling his legs up to his chest, his body shivering uncontrollably. "He's dead."

_Good! _a voice snarls in his head, and Philbert can feel an evil smirk appearing in his mind's eye._ He was in the way._

"But, he…" Philbert stutters. "He called me Philbert. No one has called me that for a long time."

_It's a trick, you fool! _The voice snarls again, causing Philbert to wince and clutch his head again in pain, letting out a soft whimper._ He doesn't know you. Know the pain you've been through. He's friends with that the heathen of a human._

"Anderson?" he mutters, a flash of recognition in his eyes. Anger soon begins to build in his chest, but as soon as it does, the image of Kai standing defiantly before him, talking to him, telling him that it wasn't Anderson's fault. "…But what if that guy was right? What if he didn't do anything?"

_Lies! _The voice bellows and Philbert lets out another howl of pain. Suddenly, the voice in his head pauses, and he can feel it begin to snarl._ I see he's already getting to you. We must stop this now._

"No…"

_Yes, you're going to finish him off._

"I…can't!" Philbert yells defiantly. "I don't want to fight anymore."

_Pathetic! _Philbert whimpers again._ Absolutely pathetic. After everything that heathen has done, you're going let him get away with it._

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt…"

_Weakling, are you saying that you're nothing but a coward?_

"I'm not a coward!" he yells, jumping to his feet in anger. "I'm not!"

_Prove it. _It smirks._ Prove it too me. Kill him. _

Philbert bows his head forward, his hair covering his eyes. "Yes…"

_Finish him off. Do it now._

"Yes," Philbert chuckles, lifting his head up and his eyes completely black, just like they were during the beybattle in the PPB building hours before. "I'll do it now. Heh, Rick won't know what hit him."

* * *

Oh dear, I didn't leave it on another cliffhanger, did I? Um…whoops?

Rick: Whoops? Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, woman?

Kai: You? What about me? I've had nothing but injury after injury!

Please review. Reviews help me update quicker X3.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews: My deepest and most sincere gratitude to everyone who reviewed! _-Glomps everyone-_

* * *

A soft, childish laughter floats through the air and drifts to Kai's ears, a welcoming presence in the never ending world of darkness. He tilts his head ever so slightly towards the noise, then glances over his shoulder.

There, behind him is a room, a room that is oddly familiar. Suddenly, the door opens and a small boy, no older than five years of age. His wild stormy gray and midnight blue hair slightly damp as if he has had a shower recently, his eyes a most stunning ruby, wide and full of excitement. He is carrying a large, old and heavy book, so heavy that the child has no choice but to stop and place it, with a huff, on the floor to get his strength back, before picking it up again and walking towards his bed.

Behind the child appears a man, no older than twenty-five, his hair a messy stormy gray, his eyes also a deep ruby. He smiles warmly when he sees the little one struggling with the book. "Kai," he tisks, "You're not reading that book again, are you?"

The little boy drops the book to the ground and pouts, his hands on his hips. He turns around and looks crossly at the man. "It's heavy."

The man chuckles, before leaning forward to look the child in the eyes, smiling. "Tell you what, I'll carry it and read it to you, but only if you promise to go to bed early tonight and not to sneak out to watch the dolphins again. Promise?"

The child smiles brightly and claps his hands in front of him. "Promise!" he then squeals with joy when the man scoops both him and the book into his arms and jumps onto the bed.

"Oh god, dad!" Kai gasps, his hand flying to cover his mouth in surprise. "And that's…that's me…when I was a kid. Is this a memory?"

He watches, his heart in his throat as the man he recognizes to be his father sits with his back leaning against the head of the bed, and opens the book, young Kai snuggling under his arm, to rest his head on his father's chest.

"Where were we?" he mumbles, flipping through the pages of the book, the book Kai seems to recognize.

"That book…"

"Ah, yes, Hippocampus," he smiles and looks down at his child. "Do you remember what a Hippocampus is, Kai?"

"A mythical water horse!" the child giggles as his father tickles him.

"Good boy!"

"I remember now," Kai whispers, his hand clutching at his heart, his eyes shimmering with a hint of sadness. "It was my father's books that I read about the Crocotta. My father, he loved to read me stories about mythical creatures. He used to tell me that all sacred spirits are real and all have different personalities," he laughs and curls a stray strand of hair behind his ear, as he recalls all the Bitbeasts he has met during his time as a blader, and especially Dranzer. "He was right."

The door opens and a young and beautiful woman pops her head in, before opening the door fully and stepping inside, her hand on her hip, playfully tisking the two. "You boys, honesty."

"Mummy!" the child squeals.

"My mother…" Kai releases a half sob, resisting the urge to throw his arms around his parents and hold them, telling them that he loves them and how much he has missed them. The urge is strong, but he knows that this is only a memory, a long forgotten memory.

Memories…that's all he has left of them.

"She encouraged me to read as much as I could," he sniffles, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, silent and gentle. "She said that it would help me understand the wonders of the world better. And to realize that I am never alone…" he sobs as the woman moves to sit on the bed as well, the child sitting snuggly between the two adults, looking like the perfect family. "It looks like I've forgotten those lessons…thanks to Voltaire and the abbey…" he trails off and shakes his head slightly, trying to remember the good times, rather than the bad.

"Still," he mutters, wiping his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Why am I remembering all this now?"

"This is a Crocotta, Kai. You must be careful with this one."

"Crocotta?" Kai whips back around, looking towards the bed, listening intently as his father begins to describe the characteristics of said mythical beast.

Maybe if he remembers, he can help Rick!

-----

"Where could that useless pile of manure be, I wonder?" Bat Fang smirks, a sadistic and definitely unsettling smirk. Malice radiates out from his aura, causing those who are highly sensitive of other's emotions, to reels back and cringe in fear. He licks his lips as he continues to scourer the streets, looking for any sign of his pray.

"Did you hear?"

Bat Fang stops walking as he hears two teens talking rather loudly in the street.

"What?"

"Kai Hiwatari was sent to the hospital!"

"You're shitting me?! Dude, he's like, invincible! Or something. What happened?"

If at all possible, Bat Fang's smirk grows even more evil, with a hint of smugness. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the wall, content -for now- to listen to the teens talking about what he managed to do, less than a day ago.

"Dunno. Just heard that he's been rushed to hospital in a pretty bad way."

"Will he be ok?"

"All I know is that he's still alive."

"Alive?" Philbert mumbles, before he slumps against the wall he's leaning against, sighing loudly with a huge sense of relief. "I didn't kill him. That's good."

_Fool! _Philbert screams and clutches his head, his fingers clawing at his scalp to stop the pain. _You failed! That's unacceptable!_

"Sorry," Philbert whimpers, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground, curling his legs to his chest, shaking uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, please, stop…"

_This ends now. You are going to make that heathen pay once and for all._

"How?" he whimpers, still shivering.

_That boy…Kill him. Now!_

-----

Wandering through the darkness again, Kai murmurs out loud, "What's happening now?"

Suddenly, he hears the sound of feet pounding, almost frantic, on the pavement. The sounds of beyblades spinning, clashing, grinding, battling, locked in a fierce struggle between powerful bladers.

"Huh?" Kai murmurs out loud again. "Another memory?"

He turns around just in time to see two youths, one about 14, the other 9, running past, down a dirty alleyway, only to run into a deadend. The older of the two spins around, a hateful scowl on his face, his steely gray eyes hard as ice.

"Rick?" Kai murmurs, and blinks a few times, slowly realizing that this kid is in fact Rick, but a few years younger. His hair isn't as long, he doesn't have as many muscles as he does now, but that has to be him. That scowl hasn't changed a bit. He blinks again as he watches Rick push the smaller kid behind him and gets into a fighting stance.

The sounds of the blades draw closer, then three more youths appear, their blades circling their feet, this time they look to be either 16 or 17 years of age. The tallest of the three steps to the front, a look of madness on his face. "Lets play."

"What's this?" Kai murmurs as the scene continues to play out, watching with a hint of concern as Rick launches his blade, knowing all to well that this is not one of his memories. "This isn't mine. I've never met Rick before," he winces again as Rick battles three blades all at once.

During the fierce battle, two blades, which two Kai isn't sure as the memory seems a little hazy on the details, seem to ricochet off a loose bit of debris, and head towards the young boy.

"He's going to get hit," Kai says out loud on reflex, vaguely remembering that he can't interfere, and can do nothing but watch. His eyes widen in fright, alarm and horror as both blades hit the child, one slashing violently at his throat, causing blood to flow from the wound like a river, and the other to hit the side of his head with a sickening crack. Immediately the child falls to the ground, blood pooling around him, his eyes vacantly staring towards the sky.

"Macky!" As quickly as humanly possible, Rick scrambles over to the fallen form of the child. He drops to his knees and carefully picks the child up and cradles him in his arms, holding him close to his heart, while trying vainly to stop the flow of blood from his throat with his hand. But, there's far too much.

"Shit, that wasn't suppose to happen!"

"Dude, we've killed him! We've killed him!"

The leader of the three merely stands there, looking at the scene with his eyes wide, his face pale, his expression contorting into one of absolute horror. He stumbles back a couple of steps, shaking his head, muttering something under his breath, before abruptly turning on his heel and tearing back down the alleyway, and out onto the streets, disappearing. Soon, the other two follow, both stumbling over their own feet, frantic to get away.

"Mackey…" Rick mutters, his eyes shimmering. "Hold on, kay?"

"You know, big brother?" the child manages to gasp out, blood appearing on his lips. "This is the first time I've seen you cry," his eyes then roll towards the back of his head and he releases one last, shuddering breath before falling limp in Rick's arms.

"No…" Rick whispers, dropping his head to his chest. He suddenly throws his head back and screams into the night sky, asking why.

Kai covers his mouth with his hands, tears once again flowing down his cheeks, his heart absolutely aching at the sight of a young Rick, cradling the body of his younger brother against him, as he rocks back and forth, cursing everyone and everything.

"Oh Rick," Kai whispers, falling to his knees as the memory, that is not his own, begins to fade away. "I didn't know. I wish you told me…" he sobs, hiding his face in his hands.

Is this the reason why Rick is so protective of him? Does Rick see him as a little brother, or something similar? How is Rick taking all of this?

There's no doubt in Kai's mind that Rick is replaying the events of that night over and over again in his head, all because of him. It makes sense now, why Kai finds it easy to speak openly with Rick. He understands. He understand all too well. He lost his family too, in a violent way. And now, all they have are memories.

It's not fair. How dare some human play god and take an innocent life like that? What right do they have?

Suddenly, Kai is aware of a presence standing before him and he snaps his head up to look, tears still shimmering in his eyes. His gaze immediately meets up with that of the child's steel gray eyes. "Mackey?"

The child frowns, sadness in his eyes. "Please," he whispers, begging. "Please, help my big brother."

"Brother?" Kai whispers, before lowering his gaze, his mind repaying all the times he has caused Rick to fret or worry or become annoyed with him. How can he possibly help? "But…I only seem to cause him problems."

"Please, he needs you. You make him happy."

Kai gazes sadly at the child, who's own expression is nothing short of heartbreaking. "You…" he then smiles softly, tears still in his eyes. "You love your brother so much, don't you?"

The child smiles brightly. "He's the best big brother anyone could have! I love him."

"Why did you show me this memory?"

"Because you love him too!" Kai blushes as the child blurts it out so easily and like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Big brother, blames himself," Mackey continues, becoming sad once again. "I didn't want to leave, but I had too. Please, you can't leave him too."

"I don't want to," Kai admits, his lips twitching into a warmer smile as the child before him practically lights up with happiness. "I want to go back. I want to help him. Pay him back for everything he has done for me. Please, can you help me get back?"

"Yay!" Mackey cheers, before throwing his arms around Kai's neck, and a bright light engulfs them both. Kai feels himself growing heavy, and the last thing he hears is Mackey whispering in his ear, "Take good care of him."

Kai gasps, a heavy, crushing feeling around his neck and his eyes heavy and feeling like they have glue holding them together. With all his strength, Kai manages to open his eyes, only instead of seeing Rick or any of the others like he is expecting, he sees a sinister, dark-eye youth.

And that youth has he hands around his throat.

"Philbert?"

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuun! Another little cliffy for you to enjoy. I hope this chapter managed to really tug at the heart strings. I know I sniffled a couple of times when I was typing it.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews: _-Pegs cookies at everyone who reviewed- _Thanks so much. Lets see, should I give Kai and Rick a break…? Um…Nah. Let the torment continue X3

* * *

Kai opens his eyes to peer into those endless black orbs of sheer madness. "Phil," he manages to croak out from under the crushing pressure of a vice like grip around his throat. "Stop this, please."

Immediately, Philbert's eyes flicker with confusion, before fading back into their natural hazel brown. "What…?" he mutters, losing his grip of Kai's throat, before springing back away from the bed, staring at his hands in shock. "I…?"

Coughing and breathing deeply to pull air back into his lungs, Kai struggles into a sitting position, rubbing his neck with his hand. He stares at the teen in front of him, confusion and surprise in his own eyes. He recalls how Philbert's eyes seem to change and he begins to realizes that his suspicions may be right; Philbert may be possessed by his bitbeast, and whenever it takes control of his body, he calls himself Bat Fang. Being called Phil must be the trigger to bring Philbert forward and back into his own body, just like Dranzer was the trigger for him. "Phil?"

"No, I…," Phil mutters weakly, still staring at his hands, expression of pure fear on his face and in his eyes. "I don't want to do this anymore!" He screams, clutching his head. "Stop it! I can't!"

"Kai?!"

Kai whips his head towards the door, a sense of relief and a hint of fear after he recognizes the voice. Relief that Rick is just outside and that he's ok, and fear that Phil is very unstable at the moment and might snap at any given second. "Rick?" Kai mutters, as he sits up, but then convulses forward in pain, clutching his side. "Urgh," he grounds out through his teeth, before taking a deep breath, "Rick!"

The door handle moves almost frantically, but the door won't open. Kai feels his heart sink a little, realizing he's locked inside with Phil and Rick can't get to him.

_Typical, _Kai darkly muses as he watches Phil hold his head in pain, before glancing at the door again. _Our friendship started with a locked door and now it looks ready to end with a locked door._

"Philbert!" Rick snarls from the other side of the door, pounding his fist on the wood. "Get away from him now!"

"Don't come in!" Philbert screams.

"Dammit!" Rick curses, the door buckling like someone is either shoulder barging it, or kicking it in. "I'm the one you want, just leave Kai alone!" there is a pause of silence, and the door stops moving. "I swear, if you leave him alone I'll battle you, ok?" he says quietly.

"Rick…" Kai whispers as he senses the desperation from the bulky blader, and feels his heart ache because of it. His eyes soften and shimmer with a sense of sadness. "I've caused you nothing but trouble."

He feels helpless, with a hint of confliction. He wants Rick to burst in and rescue him, but he doesn't want to cause the American anymore trouble, and by trouble, he means battling against a possessed blader with a virtually unknown bitbeast.

_But it's not unknown, _a little voice suddenly whispers in his mind.

The voice startles Kai slightly, but then he begins to recall the memories of days long since passed. He remembers his father's description of the Crocotta, the power it possesses, and the way to stop it!

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Phil suddenly snaps. "I don't want this, I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Phil," Kai says, his voice soothing. "Calm down, it's ok, you can fight him."

Phil peers at Kai through his red dyed bangs. "Fight…?"

"Yes," Kai replies with a reassuring smile, his eyes understanding and patient. Slowly, as not to distrub his injuries, he slips off the bed and moves, painfully, to stand in front of him. "It's ok, I understand what you're going through. It'll be ok."

"…I'm sorry…" Phil whispers, tears running down his cheeks, his hands falling limply to his sides.

"I know, it's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry…" he whispers again, a painful sob erupting from his throat.

"Dammit!" Rick curses again, having no idea what's going on in the room, and finding it incredibly frustrating. "Open this door."

"Help me…please…" Phil begs, lifting up his hand, reaching out to Kai, his expression lost and very afraid.

Kai smiles softly as he would to a small child and takes his hand in his, patting the back of it with his other. "I will," he whispers.

Suddenly the door flies open and Rick bursts in, launcher in his hand. "Kai!"

"Ah, Rick!" Kai immediately turns towards him, looking as if he wants to throw himself into his chest and stay there. And for his part, Rick looks as if he wants Kai to throw himself into his chest and stay there.

"No!" Phil yells, as he grabs Kai's hand, abruptly pulls him to him, wrapping his arms around the fragile teen, holding onto him for dear life. "Don't come any closer!" he warns.

Kai gives a yell of surprise, and struggles for a moment, but due to his injuries, he finds that his strength is failing him. He falls weakly against Phil and stares up at him, a hint on fear settling in his chest, but also a sense of sadness. Phil, he's nothing but a lost little boy, fearful of everything and everyone. He has to help him. He needs to get rid of that bitbeast.

For him and for Rick.

"Let him go," Rick snarls, his eyes narrowing, but they quickly turn soft when he stares into Kai's eyes, feeling helpless and angry at himself for not having the ability to do anything in this situation.

Rick curls his fists by his sides, shaking with anger. _I'm not losing you again, _he vows.

"I can't," Phil shakes his head in desperation. "He won't let me."

"What?" Rick asks with genuine surprise, taking a step closer, as close as he dares too. "Who won't let you?"

"Bat Fang, he won't…" Phil stutters as he trembles in fear, backing towards the window. Fortunately, Kai's room is on the ground floor, which means he won't receive as many injuries he did before if he were to fall out the window again, god forbid.

"Ok, calm down," Rick says, raising his hands in front of him in a peace-like notion. "Give Kai to me and we can work this out, ok?"

"No, I can't, I told you."

"He's hurt," Rick tries to reason, the emotion in his voice cross between desperation, concern and fear. He swallows thickly, his eyes still boring into Kai's, who is staring at him, his eyes shimmering with sadness.

Phil frantically shakes his head, still backing away and tightens his grip around Kai, wincing when Kai whimpers softly in pain and discomfort. "He'll hurt him, I have to protect him."

Rick tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Protect him from who?"

Phil swallows a sob that threatens to erupt from his chest, tears now flowing freeing down his cheeks. "He said he'd help me…" he whimpers, clinging on to Kai for dear life. He suddenly drops to his knees, taking Kai with him and they fall to the floor where he begins crying into his chest.

Tilting his head slightly, Kai breaks eye contact with Rick to look upon Phil with sympathy, sensing the utter hopelessness in his aura, realizing that he may be the only person on this planet who may be able to help him. He turns to Rick, who is standing in one spot, staring at the scene in complete disbelief and a lot of confusion. He suddenly snaps his eyes towards Kai, lifting his hand slightly, a question of his health in his eyes.

"I'm ok," Kai whispers ever so quietly, before shaking his head and sends a pleading gaze towards him. "We have to help him."

Rick gazes at him like he's crazy, reluctant to help Phil in anyway just because of what he has done in the not so distant past. Kai opens his mouth to explain why he has to help, but is cut of abruptly when security guards and uniform police barge into the room, all screaming at once. The sudden noise snaps Phil back to reality where he is instantly on his feet, and with a speed not humanly know possible, he picks Kai roughly into his arms and then jumps out of the window, hitting the cement a mere foot below, and then runs before any of the emergency personal can blink. A few precious seconds tick by before Rick soon snaps out of his stupor and runs to the window.

"Kai!" he yells, but in vain as Kai nor Phil is anywhere to be seen. "Dammit!" he curses for the umpteenth time, punching the window sill with a sickening crack. The police quickly pushes him to the side and they too move out through the window, hoping that at least one of them will be able to find where they went.

Rick continues to mutter obscenities under his breath as he storms past the hospital personal who are starting to gather in the hallways, all wondering what on earth all the noise is about.

"Rick!" Rick cringes slightly when he recognizes the voice. He doesn't have time for another one of Max's rants, he needs to get outside and do some foot work himself, there's no way in hell the police will be able to find Kai in time. Who knows what Bat Fang, Philbert or whatever the hell he's name is now, will do, especially in his fragile state of mind.

"What happened?!" Max demands as he finally catches up to him.

"He's taken him," Rick snarls, irritably running a hand through his hair, grinding his teeth together. "The bastard has taken him!"

"What? Where?" comes a chorus of questions from behind.

Rick growls, a clear sign that he is on his last nerve, and it certainly doesn't help matters when he doesn't have the slightest idea what the hell is going on. Philbert is Bat Fang, isn't he? But then why is he referring to himself as a third person? And what does he mean that 'he'll' help him? Does he mean Kai?

"Rick! Where would he have taken him?" Max asks.

"I don't know!" Rick explodes, whipping around to face all of them, causing them to all reel back in surprise, Max immediately snapping his mouth shut. "There's something wrong with him," Rick continues, his voice sullen. "With Philbert, he said something about Bat Fang will hurt him and that he wants Kai or something. He didn't make much sense and he clearly was hysterical."

"What do we do?" Michael asks softly, clearly understanding that Rick is torn up by the entire situation and is feeling a little lost.

"We need to find him," Rick replies shortly and gruffly, turning on his heel and storming towards the entrance of the hospital. "Kai is still hurt, he's awake, but he's still hurt."

"Why?" Max continues with his questioning. "Why would Philbert or Bat Fang, or whoever the hell he is take Kai?"

"He said something about Kai helping him."

"But-"

"Just shut up already!" Rick snaps, stopping dead in his tracks to send Max a vicious glare, his eyes as hard as steel. "You're wasting my time." To hell with manners and tact.

Max reels back slightly at the venom in his voice, his mouth much like a fish, opening and closing. He quickly snaps out of it when Rick starts to walk again. "Hey, Rick!" he is about to follow the older blader when a hand grabs his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Let him go, Max," Michael says softly. "We can't stop him."

Max whimpers with disappointment, tears shimmering in his eyes as he watches Rick disappear from sight, his profile tense. "It's not fair."

-----

Once again, Kai finds himself swimming through a sea of darkness towards the light of reality, like he has done countless times before, and it's really starting to get on his nerves. Groaning deep in his throat from pain, he slowly blinks his eyes open and finds himself staring up at a support beam, cobwebs and other equally nasty and unidentifiable stuff hanging off of it. He blinks again, hoping the numbness of the sleep laden mist will lift from his mind and remind him just what the hell is he doing in a place like this?

A soft whimper soon catches his attention, successfully pulling Kai into full consciousness. He tilts his head to the left to realize that he is currently laying on an old mattress that has seen better days.

"Phil?" he whispers through the silence, his eyes immediately landing on the form of a familiar, leather clad teen, who is currently sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth, talking to himself, pleading to a voice that Kai can't hear, but is certain it's his bitbeast, the Crocotta.

"I'm sorry," Phil whispers. "This wasn't meant to happen."

With much effort, Kai pulls himself into a sitting position and manages to crawl off the mattress. "Talk to me, Phil," Kai says, continuing to use his nickname instead of Philbert, as it seems that that name is the only thing he has to keep his bitbeast at bay for the moment. "When did this Bat Fang come into your life?"

Phil sits in silence and Kai begins to wonder if he is in fact dealing with Phil, or has bat Fang taken over? "Yena…," Phil whispers. "I was…I was 13 when he came. I found him, after a street battle, he came to me. He called for me, he said that he would help me. He said I was strong, that no one can do the things that I can…I can hear him, in my head. He…hurts. It's hurt so much, I don't know…" he trails off.

_So I was right, _Kai muses sadly to himself, _He is possessed by his bitbeast…_

"It's ok, Phil," Kai whispers, a calm and steady reassurance. "Really, you can defeat him. I will help you, but please, let me go. I can't battle you in my condition," Kai admits, the words on his tongue like poison. "But I can help you."

"How do you know what I'm going through?" Phil asks, peering up at him through his hair. "How can you possibly understand the pain I'm going through?"

"I was possessed by a bitbeast once, too," Kai admits, his eyes becoming sad at the remembrance, and the sickly feeling he remembers while suffering at the hands -or claws if you want to be specific- of Black Dranzer. The name still causes him to shiver from the icy coldness of the freezing water lapping around his ankles, standing on that frozen lake, about to sink to his death. He remembers the moment when he was able to break free of the darkness that engulfed him whole, making him do things he would never even consider if he had been in control.

The feeling of knowing what you were doing, yet having no control is truly frightening. With no limitations, no consciousness holding you back, stopping you, seeing the fear and hatred on everyone's faces when you done something terrible. Those thoughts will never leave Kai, and no one can truly understand what it's like without going through it themselves, and Kai would never wish this upon anyone.

"What?" Phil slowly moves his head, giving Kai his full attention, staring up at him, eyes wide, this time with a sense of hope, only a little bit, but hope none-the-less. He shakes his head, and chews on his bottom lip nervously. "He won't like it if I let you get away…he didn't last time."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"…I'm so scared."

"I know," Kai whispers, painfully moving forward to hug him awkwardly. "I was too. It'll all end soon, I promise."

Phil leans into his chest and suddenly sighs, falling limp, almost lifeless. "…Run," he whispers. "Leave before Bat Fang takes control again."

"Thank you," Kai whispers in reply. "I'll be back, I promise."

-----

Rick runs blindly through the streets, ignoring all the abusive yells from people he had to push aside, heading for the other end of town, towards the old wharves. Something is pulling him there, he doesn't know what, or how, but he has to find out. For whatever reason, he feels that Kai is there and he needs him, and he'll be damned if he lets him down again.

"Hold on Kai, I'm coming."

* * *

Yup, yup, another chapter done! Aw, poor little Philbert…Oh well! A reunion between Rick and Kai in the next chapter X3 I hope you'll look forward to that.

Please review? _-gives readers teary, kitty cat eyes- _Nyo?


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews: Big thanks to FlyingShadow666, Destiny Quill, geniecat2, Nkingy, Akaatje, gliitch, XxSweet MitsukaixX, Nameless little girl, Red, and Elves of the moon! _-Huggles everyone- _You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to know how much you like this fic X3 Love ya.

* * *

Thick gray clouds cover the once clear blue sky, dousing the city below in fine, sleety rain, forcing the people to run for shelter, but hindering those who have no choice but to stay out in the rain.

Pausing in his steps, Kai leans heavily against the wall of an abandon storage wharf, his breath coming out in sharp gasps as he tries to ignore the pain that seems to be taking over his whole body. His bare feet stinging with small cuts and scrapes, his thin hospital clothes consisting of a thin cotton shirt and shorts clinging to his slender frame like a second skin. His face red with fever, but his body blue from the shivering cold, his breath coming out as small puffs of mist that hang in the air.

"Why does this crap always happen to me?" Kai mutters as he tries to will himself to stand on his own two feet and continue his trek back to civilization, the fact that Bat Fang can appear at any given moment propels him forward.

But even with that fear, his body won't last much longer.

"Kai!"

Kai snaps his head up, peering out through his bangs that cling to his forehead, covering his eyes. He pauses for a moment, then through the pain laden fog of his mind, he realizes that he knows that voice. "Rick? He came," he sighs with relief and pushes himself away from the wall, wincing when he irritates an old would. "Ugh," he groans, before sucking in a breath and stumbling forward, yelling, "Rick!"

"Kai?" Rick's voice replies, and a mere fraction later, the tall, bulky blader appears in Kai's line of sight. As soon as he eyes falls onto Kai's weary form, he runs over to him, taking him into his arms, holding him closely in a tender embrace, one of which Kai readily falls into, clinging to him as he legs give out from under him. "Are you alright?" Rick asks softly, and Kai gives a small nod, moving closer to his warmth.

"I think so."

Still keeping Kai in his arms, Rick leans back slightly to get a good look at him, his hand on the curl of Kai's neck, his thumb on the delicate curl of his ear, his eyes looking for injuries. There are no more than he had before and Rick raises an eyebrow in confusion. "How did you get away?"

Kai sighs, subconsciously leaning into Rick's hand. "He let me ago."

Rick reels back ever so slightly in surprise. "What?"

Kai shakes his head, pushing his hair out of his eyes, to gaze up at Rick with a serious expression. "Phil, he let me go. We have to help him, Rick, he's suffering. You have to battle Bat Fang."

"Wait," Rick shakes his head. "Didn't you tell me not to?"

"That was a few days ago, Rick," Kai practically scowls at him. "Now I want you to battle him. Jeez, keep up."

Rick's eyebrow twitches. "What?!"

A cold wind picks up suddenly, then the door of the very building they are standing in front of blows out, sending a small cloud of dust and smoke into the air, only to mingle with the rain and fall like soot.

The second the wind picks up, Rick shields Kai from the wind, holding him up against his chest, Kai wrapping his arms around his neck. After the noise and wind settles down, Rick pulls back to assess if there's any damage done to Kai. "You ok?" Mutely, Kai nods in affirmative, peering over to the building. His narrows his eyes when he seems a dark figure walking through the smoke.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," A voice mocks in a predator like fashion, sounding undeniably inhuman.

"Crap," Kai curse. "It's Bat Fang."

Out of the smoke, Bat Fang appears, his eyes a empty void of darkness, his hair stringy and oily, his lips in a smirk, terrifyingly twisted.

"Did you think you could get away from me, you interfering little punk?" he asks, his voice now deep and gravely, a voice of a beast.

Narrowing his eyes, Kai steps back from Rick, but staying in arms length and stares the dark being down. "Leave Phil, can't you see you're hurting him?"

"Like I care," he spits. "He's pathetic. I'm merely helping him become stronger."

Rick lets his eyes dart between the two, still not understanding what is currently happening and feels that it might benefit the situation if he has some idea. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Phil is possessed by his bitbeast," Kai answers him quickly, his eyes never straying away from Bat Fang for too long. "That's why you have to battle him. Once you defeat Bat Fang, Phil will return to normal."

"How do you know?" Rick asks, a little bit skeptical as he's having a hard time believing someone can be possessed by a bitbeast, no matter how strong.

Kai places his hand over his heart, his eyes sadden as if by a memory. "Trust me, ok?" he whispers.

Rick presses his lips together, still coming to terms with things. He still doesn't quite understand, but if Kai tells him that this whole mess can finally be put to rest if he battles him, then he'll battle Philbert, Bat Fang, whatever the hell his name is now. "Fine, lets do this," he says, pulling out his launcher and locking his blade into place. "You better make sure you stay out of the way, Kai. We can't have you getting hurt again."

"Right," Kai nods his head and moves to stand behind him. "Be careful and remember not to call your bitbeast until the final blow."

"Gotcha."

"A battle?" Bat Fang chuckles, his voice sending shivers down the spines of those who are present. "You're challenging me to a battle? Very well," he too pulls out his blade and launcher. "This could be quite rewarding."

The two fearsome blader point their launchers towards each other, Rick's expression serious and determine, while Bat Fang holds sadistic amusement. "3. 2. 1, let it rip!"

Using all his anger, frustrations and fears, Rick rips out the rip cord with amazing speed and power, sending his blade in, the water sleek pavement not slowing either blade down in the slightest degree, sprays of water momentary revealing their paths.

"This victory is going to be sweet," Bat Fang jeers as he licks his lips, his blade shooting out to the side suddenly, circling around for a moment, then taking a direct path towards Rick's blade.

"He's gonna try to sideswipe you, knocking you off balance, and then take you out, move left," Kai informs Rick as he watches the battle. Rick take a fraction of a second to digest this information and tries to move his blade out of the way, but he moves a moment too late, and his blade takes a fury of attacks. "I said left, Rick!"

Rick grits his teeth against the attacks. "That was left!"

"I meant my left!" Kai quickly replies, a frown on his face as well. His eyes suddenly grew wide. "Ah, right!"

"My right?" Rick asks, ready to take evasive action.

"Yes!" Kai calls out and Rick is able to evade Bat Fang's attack, but only by fraction of a second. "Aim for it's head, would you?"

"Just shut up, ok?" Rick yells out, over his shoulder, becoming increasingly irate about the whole thing. The break-and-enter, the kidnapping, the running through freezing rain, the blading against a guy who's possessed by a bitbeast, it does tend to wear down one's patience after a while. "You're not helping!" his snaps, even though he doesn't mean, and realizes that with the scowl on his face, Kai knows he doesn't mean it. As he turns to face the battle again, Rick catches a small movement from the corner of his eye, and spares a moment to glance at it, his eyes widening with he sees a piece of debris from the explosion is hanging precariously off the side of the building, hanging directly over Kai. "Hey, watch it!"

"Huh?" Kai mutters, immediately looking up at the exact moment the debris falls lose and ultimately, begins fall towards him.

Momentary forgetting about the battle, Rick springs forward, lifts Kai up into his arms and jumps backwards, a loud, bone shattering crash following directly after. Standing on his feet, Rick holds Kai bridal style into his arms, letting him wrap his own arms around his neck. "Are you alright?" he asks for the third time in these many minutes.

Kai draws in a deep breath, his eyes still lingering on the pile of debris. "Yeah, I'm ok," he answers with a sigh. "Thank you."

"Forget it," Rick answers quickly, dropping one of his arms, but keeping the other firmly around Kai's waist, holding him up off the ground and against his side, Kai's arms still around his neck. Kai rests his cheek on Rick's shoulder feeling weary as Rick turns a hard, steely gaze to Bat Fang who is looking at them with a hint of disgust. "This is one tough son-of-a-bitch."

Weakly, Kai nods his head. "You need to going around behind him and aim for it's head."

Rick blinks at the advice. "Why?"

"It doesn't close its eyes, but its backbone is so rigid that it is unable to move it's head," Kai says, tightening his arms slightly. "So it must turn its entire body around to see what's behind it."

"How do you know all this?"

Kai shakes his head at the question. "Just trust me on this, ok?"

Rick blinks once, and then twice, before shaking his head and turning back to the battle, deciding that it's worth a shot. He's about to call out to his blade, but snaps his mouth shut, deciding that Bat Fang is waiting for him to call out his attack, and then use it against him later on, just like he'd done to Max and Michael when they battled a few days ago. Not this time, however.

Kai lifts his head slightly, gazing at him for a moment, before understanding Rick's reluctance at call for his bitbeast. "Concentrate your energy into your blade, there's no need to voice your intentions, just project your thoughts to your bitbeast."

Rick gives a sharp nod and closes his eyes as he concentrate, the only thoughts in his mind is the course of action that must be taken, why it should be done, and why he's battling this here and now.

Why the attack? Because Kai suggests it and he trusts him.

Why must this attack work? Because he must protect Kai from Bat Fang.

Why? Because he can't lose him again…

"This is pointless!" Bat Fang snarls, becoming impatient. "This ends right now! Time to show you what I can really do!" Suddenly, he begins to glow a dark orange color, his body becoming hunch over as if he's withering in pain. A deafen howl erupts from his throat as he throws his head back. His blade also glows a bright orange, then from the bitchip in the centre, Yena comes forth, it's dark eyes glaring with venomous hate at the two bladers. "This is my real form, impressive, isn't it?"

Kai swallows thickly as he continues to cling onto conscious and Rick. "Come on, Rick."

"Attack!" Bat Fang yells as he laughs manically.

Glowing a dark blue, Rick's blade spins in one spot for a moment, unaware that Bat Fang is moving in to deliver a battle ending blow, but just as their blades are about to collide, Rick's blade moves ever so slightly to the left, Bat Fang's blade zipping past with just millimeters between then.

"What?" Bat Fang mutters.

Then, quicker than any of his pervious attacks, Rick's blade races up behind his opponents. "Do it!" he commands his blade forward, the beast inside the bitchip coming forth an a sparkling display of lights. A large bison appears from the lights, steam spraying from his nose as he snorts with anger, his large head high and proud. "You know what to do."

Lifting up one of it's front hooves, Rock Bison delivers a quick and devastating stomp to the back Yena's neck with bone shattering power just as Rick's blade hammers Bat Fang's with a powerful strike of it's own. Yena releases another deafen roar, but this time from pain, as it crashes to the ground, withering in pain, vainly trying to scramble away and regroup.

In Phil's body, Bat fang also lets out a scream, falling to his knees and clutching the back of his neck. "How…?" he rasps out through his teeth.

"Heh," Rick smirks. "I figured you were waiting for me to call upon my bitbeast and my attack, just so you could use it against me later. That may have worked once, but not this time. I actually used my head for this one."

"The neck of a Crocotta is its weak point as it has no natural resistance, being so rigid and all," Kai adds.

"You bastard."

"You've almost got him, Rick," Kai says, a smile of relief and pride on his lips. "And here you said I wasn't helping."

Rick smiles softly, giving him a look. "You know I didn't mean that."

"Oh, I know you didn't," Kai nods before turning back to the withering bitbeast, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Do it again."

"Heh," Rick also smirks. "No problem."

"I'm through with fooling around," Bat Fang suddenly rasps out, struggling to stand on his feet again. "This weakling is useless to me, time to get a new host."

"A what?" Rick mutters and Kai pales.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Ah, cliffhangers, where would we be without them?

Rick: You'll be in the hospital soon if you don't stop doing that!

X3 Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Reviews: Big, big, big thanks to XxSweet MitsukaixX, Destiny Quill, Flyingshadow666, lioku (there you are! I was wondering what happened to you), geniecat2, Nkingy, Dancerinthedark101, gliitch, sasuke chica, Elves of the moon, hanabi-san, Psychic tiger, nameless little girl, and NiennaAngel! ­_-hands everyone a chocolate- _Thanks so much X3.

* * *

"A what?" Rick mutters, but Bat Fang just chuckles with malice as Phil's body suddenly starts to glow a deep orange color, his eyes still empty voids. Yena, the hound-like beast freezes still, it's ever beady eyes glaring at them with pure hate.

"Oh no…" Kai whispers, shivering not from the ice rain, but from the familiar feeling of suffocation and emptiness. It's a foreboding feeling he has felt before, with an equally dark and powerful bitbeast…

Black Dranzer.

Quickly and quite suddenly, the orange haze surroundings Phil departs and he slumps to the ground in an unmoving heap with a sickening crack. Silence fills the air, only the natural sounds of water falling to the earth is reaches their ears. Still tense, Kai and Rick freeze still to the spot, unsure and uneasy.

Suddenly, Rick screams. "Argh!" he promptly drops Kai from his grip and clutches his head, his body contorting in severe pain. "Stop it!"

Hitting the cement quite hard, Kai lays on the ground for a moment, clenching his teeth tightly so not to cry out in pain. He peers through his bangs and then with much effort, he pushes himself into a sitting position, cuts, bruises and grazes covering his slender body. "Rick!" he cries out in alarm, his eyes widening. He tries to scramble to his feet, but due to fatigue and the injuries, he fails and manages to only get to his knees. "No, leave him alone!"

Rick's body stops moving and his arms fall limply by his sides. "Heh," he suddenly chuckles, a voice that is not his own. "Too late. He's mine now."

Kai winces when he sees that Rick's normally steel gray eyes are now black voids, much like Phil's has been moments earlier. "Rick…" he whispers, a sense of helplessness in his voice. He watches with fear rising in his chest as the bitbeast that has taken control of Rick's body begins to test his muscles, smirking a sadistic smirk.

"Heh," the beast chuckles once more, seemly happy with chosen new host. "You really are nothing but a pain in the neck, you know that?"

Kai glares at him, but the ferocity of the glare decreases due to his current state. "…"

Rick cracks his knuckles. "Time to get rid of you once and for all. And what better way than getting your boyfriend here to do it?" the orange blade moves to spin at his feet as he licks his lips, his face contorting into an evil, sadistic expression, nothing at all like Rick's naturally handsome face. "Heh, I'm going to enjoy this."

Yena, the Crocotta opens its mouth all the way back to its ears, once again releasing a glass shattering howl, the water rippling on the ground signaling a mere fraction of its true and deadly power.

Kai releases a cry of pain as he sinks to the ground, his hands covering his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. "Rick…" he whimpers, a tear drop rolling down his porcelain cheek.

Honing in for the kill, Yena goes to attack Kai directly, wanting nothing more than to sink its ridges of bone for teeth into his skin. Kai lifts his arms over his head and drops his chin to his chest, knowing that it's futile to try and protect himself, but wanting to try anyway. Suddenly, the sound of a blade ripping through the puddles of water and the sound of a charging bull. Then, an explosion.

"What?" mutters Rick with the canine like voice, surprise evident.

Slowly, Kai lowers his arms and opens his eyes, and immediately, he greets a huge bison that stands protectively in front of him, holding his large, regal and powerful head up high, ready for a battle. "Rock Bison?" Kai whispers and the sacred spirit moves to look at him with his all knowing eyes. Kai blinks, then his eyes widening ever so slightly, then turning soft. "Oh, you want to help him too."

Flicking his tail feverously, Rock Bison nods and stamps his foot to the ground.

"I see," Kai whispers, a small smile on his lips as he struggles to his feet with a new sense of meaning and strength that surprises even him. Kai nods sharply, standing tall, his injuries, for once, not a hindrance. They will be later, but right now, they can wait. He walks over to the sacred spirit and stands by his side, gingerly laying his hand on the fur. He smiles as he gently runs his fingers through Rock Bison's coat, finding it warm, soft and comforting.

It's no wonder that Rock Bison and Rick makes an amazing team, they're so much alike. Strong, bold, brutal on the outside, but once you get close to them, they're warm, gentle, protective.

_Everything is going to be alright, _Kai whispers in his mind as he leans towards the warmth. _It will all be over soon._

"Yes," Kai smiles as he pushes away. "Lets bring him back." Rock Bison flicks his tail in agreement.

Yena growls as it moves to stand behind the new host. "Grr," Rick seethes in his own skin. "Stop delaying the evitable, you little puke."

"Funny," Kai smirks. "I could say the exact same thing to you. Lets go, Rock Bison, Rick is still in there somewhere."

Once again, the powerful sacred spirit flicks his tail, signaling to Kai that he understands and stamps his foot, ready for anything that comes his way. The large bison snorts, the air coming out as steam, and lowers his head.

Rick unwilling takes a step backwards. "It's futile."

"Is that so?" Kai says, sensing a hint of fear in his voice. "You know what I believe?" Rick tenses. "I believe that you're afraid. You're afraid because Rick is stronger than you."

Rick clenches his hands by his sides, baring his teeth as if he's a savage animal about to attack. "Enough chit-chat," he finally growls, Yena, too, baring its fangs. "It's time to show you who's afraid. I'm going to show you true terror."

"Try it," Kai tells him coolly. "It won't work."

"Aren't you bold?"

"Only because I know Rick would never do anything to hurt me," Kai tells him and slowly, he starts walking towards him, Rock Bison right behind him, Rick's blade skimming at his feet.

Rick hisses and clutches his head as Yena growls in a threatening manner. "Get back."

"No," Kai flat out tells him. "I'm not going to abandon him. Rock Bison is here for him." The large bison snorts and flicks his tail again. "I'm here for him. Even his little brother is here for him."

_Let us help Big Brother._

Kai smiles at the voice and nods. "Yes. We're not going to abandon him."

Suddenly, there is a cry from above, and Kai immediately turns his gazes towards the Heavens. "Dranzer!" A red orb gently floats from the sky, and as Kai reaches his hand towards it, the forms into a small red and gold Phoenix that happily chirps and rests on Kai's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. "And Dranzer's here too." The little red Phoenix flaps her wings and sings a gentle song.

Rick's body starts to convulse in pain again, while Kai watches, hoping that Rick isn't in pain, but Bat Fang, or Yena. He remember what he father taught him all those years ago, dark spirits such as Black Dranzer and Yena can only harm you if you're afraid. They gather their powerful from fear and those associated with the emotion.

This battle, this situation itself is scary and Kai will inwardly admit that he is fearful, but only for Rick's safety. He's afraid that Yena could do something to Rick, cause him to become a recluse, to draw him away from him.

But one thing for certain, he isn't afraid of Bat Fang or Yena. They don't frighten him at all.

Rick suddenly screams and clutches his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He slumps forward and lethargically blink open his eyes. "Kai?"

"Rick?" Kai whispers, carefully taking a step forward, holding his hand out towards him.

Rick groans and shakes his head as he tries to take a step forward.

"_You're a liar, Big Brother!"_

Rick's eyes widen and he immediately begins to look around him, his eyes darting back and forth frantically. "It can't be…" he whispers, nothing but an expression of shock on his face. That voice, it sounds like…

"_How could you big brother? Why didn't you save me?"_

A tear rolls down Rick's cheek and he whispers, "I tried…"

"Big brother?" Kai whispers, he too in a state of shock. That voice, it sounds like Mackey, but something isn't right. "That isn't him…"

"_You liar! You didn't care!"_

"Of course I cared about you!" Rick yells out into the sky, his hands curling into fists as his body shakes, trying to suppress his rage. He tried, really, he did…

"_Prove it to me," _the voice continues. _"Yena, he has the power to bring me back. Please Rick, let him in."_

"Yena?" Kai whispers to himself, taking a moment to glance up at both Dranzer and Rock Bison. "Dammit!" he suddenly curses. "Yena is trying to consume him whole."

Rick's freezes to the spot. "I…"

"No Rick, don't listen to him, he's not your brother!" Kai cries, moving as fast as his fragile body will let him, he moves to stand in between Rick and the beast Crocotta. "Mackey would never do anything to hurt you," Kai tells him, one of his hands moving to lay over his heart as he speak sincerely. "I know you miss your brother terribly, I miss my family too, but there's nothing we can do to bring them back. They certainly wouldn't want you to do something that would put you in harms way, you know that, don't you?"

"_Don't listen to him, big brother," _the voice says in near desperation. _"It's me, Mackey, your kid brother."_

Slowly, Rick turns around to face Kai, his face devoid of emotion. "Kai, how do you know about Mackey?" he asks, his voice sounding uncharacteristically lost, like that of a small, heartbroken child.

"He wants you to be happy, Rick," Kai tells him, his eyes as soft as his voice. "He's worried about you. He helped me, to help you. Please," Kai whispers his plea, taking a step forward to place his hand on Rick's chest, over his heart. "Deep in your heart, you know your brother would never say such harsh words to you."

Rick shakily lifts his hands, and hesitantly places them on Kai's arms. "Kai…"

Dranzer flaps her majestic wings and takes into the air, circling the two protectively, her soothing song filling the air, lulling them into a sense of peace.

"You're afraid to lose someone close to you again," Kai continues. "I know. I'm scared of losing you, too…"

Not truly understanding what's happening, and with his heart beating wildly in his chest, Kai swallows thickly, moves to stand closer to Rick, carefully framing his face in his hands. "But I'm right here, Rick."

"Kai…"

"See?" Kai smiles, tilting his head slightly to the right. "I'm here, right beside you. And I always will be."

Letting his eyes slip close, Kai leans forward, gently pressing his lips against Rick's. The suddenly display of affection catches Rick off guard, but only for a moment, and immediately returns the gentle caress. After a few long moments, the two slowly pull back to gaze into each other's eyes, a heavy dusting of red marring Kai's delicate features.

A subtle sense of confusion touches them both. What is this feeling, this overwhelming need to do it again? To kiss the other again? Is this what people call Love?

Are they…? Are they in love with each other?

A gut-wrenching, ear shattering howl breaks the two out of their self sustain confusion and back to reality. Rick immediately pulls Kai up against him as he takes control over Rock Bison once again, Dranzer resting on his shoulder.

Yena, the beast that has cause the two of them nothing but trouble begins to wither in pain, releasing howls of torment. The beast stumbles around, lifting one of his large, dirty paws and begins the claw away at his snout. Yena suddenly shakes his head and dives towards Phil's unresisting body.

Rick and Kai watch in horror as Phil's body begins to glow a deep orange again, before he suddenly twitches.

"Argh!" he growls as he climbs to his feet, snapping his gaze directly at Kai, once again, nothing but endless voids. "You interfering little brat!" he snarls wildly with anger, the orange blade reacting with the same savagery. "I'll kill you!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Rick yells, picking Kai up into his arms again, and dodging Yena's attack. "Finish this Rock Bison," he calls for his trusty bit beast. "There's no point dragging this battle on longer than necessary."

* * *

X3 Whoooo, finally, they've kissed! It's only taken 13 chapters. True, it's only a small kiss, but hey, it's better than nothing, right?

Bat Fang is going down!

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Reviews: X3 -_Glomps everyone who reviewed- _Big and glorious thanks to; Destiny Quill, FlyingShadow666, Nkingy, Kailover2006, gliitch, XxSweet MitsukaixX, Psychic Tiger, lioku, Blue, Lee-Chan, NiennaAngel, and Akaatje!!

* * *

Feet pounding on the wet pavement, the liquid splashing up onto the pants of two teens, soaking them thoroughly, but proving not to be a hindrance to either of them. Short, sharp gasps for air comes in short bursts of steam in the frosty afternoon air. The streets are literally empty due to the torrential rain, and they are grateful for there are no other obstacles to slow them down in their search.

"Where could they be?" Michael mutters under his breath as he continues to move quickly through the streets, his light green eyes moving rapidly around his surroundings, looking for the smallest hint of either Rick or Kai.

"It's been a couple of hours now," Max says between deep breathe intakes. "Rick should have been back by now."

"Maybe he found Kai?" Michael suggests.

"I hope nothing bad has happened," Max whispers under his breath, somehow keeping the strength as he continues to run.

"I'm sure they're fine," Michael quickly replies to the small blond, even though, inwardly he fears the same thing. "Rick is too stubborn to be held back, you know that."

"Yeah…" Max half replies, his mind absent, only mildly registering the fact that Eddy and Emily are now joining them in their search. "Please let them be ok."

------

"Hold still!" Bat Fang bellows loudly, before slumping forward and panting heavily, his body suddenly becoming weak. With much effort, he lifts his arm and signals his blade to attack, but the blade seems to have as much strength as the blader possesses. The orange blader slowly moves towards Rick's white one.

Rick casually dodges another attack from the orange blade, watching with a hint of fascination as to the sudden fatigue his opponent is suffering from. He skillfully dodges another attack, all the while making sure he keeps a firm grip on the now fragile teen in his arms. Kai winces each time he moves, so tries his best to limit his actions. "What's going on?" he quickly asks Kai. "He had more strength a moment ago."

"He's loosing strength," Kai replies quietly, his eyes lethargic, his body shivering from the cold rain that continues to fall around them. "He used too much power to try and control you. You're not afraid anymore, so it's only a matter of time before he fades completely."

"What will happen when that happens?" Rick asks, resisting the urge to profusely deny the fact that Kai is inferring that he had been afraid.

"Yena and Bat Fang will also disappear," Kai whispers, as his head suddenly drops onto Rick's shoulders. "Phil will remain, but I don't know how his mental health will be."

"Kai?" Rick says, momentarily taking his eyes off the battle, and gaze down with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Don't wait any longer," Kai tells him, his voice becoming raspy, his lips starting to turn a light blue. "If you don't end this now, Yena might do something drastic."

"Kai?" Rick says again, but receives no responds. He gazes at him again, and feels him go limp in his arms. "Shit!" he curses loudly as the tiny Phoenix hops from one shoulder to his other, and gently nudges Kai with her beak, another gentle song floating through the air. She whistles into the sky, then disappears in a sparkle of red lights.

Rick frowns deeply and know that he seriously needs to get Kai back to the hospital, and fast! With his list of injuries, and not to mention now hypothermia, he probably doesn't have much time left.

He turns back to the battle at hand. "Rick Bison! We need to finish this now!" The large bison nods his regal head, his tail flicking furiously in agreement.

"Don't think you can get away so easily," Bat Fang says with a quivering voice, his arms hanging limply by his sides, his lips twitching into a twisted, sadistic smirk. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me."

"Don't count on it," Rick retorts coolly, "You know what to do Rock Bison."

"Soul Ravage!" With a mighty war cry, Bat Fang throws his head back, his arms stretching out wildly by his sides, his face twisting, deforming so badly that Rick can no longer recognize the teen before him.

Thick and heavy, the air suddenly grows ominous, threatening. Yena opens its mouth, once again revealing its boney teeth like ridges, and in an act of sheer desperation, summons all of its remaining strength and charges forward, its beady yellow eyes revealing nothing but madness.

Regardless of such a fearsome sight, Rick stands still and confident as he makes a silent vow. He must end this battle now, no matter what he has to face. Kai's life is hanging by a thread, he has already been through enough. He has come close to loosing him too many times to count, he's not going to let anything stand in his way.

He glances down at Kai laying in his arms, holding him as close as possible to his body heat, his brow knotting in blatant concern at the feel of Kai's icy cold skin, and they way his breathes come in short gasps.

This will end now.

"Rock Drop!" Rick yells, his determination, his concern, throwing all his emotions into this one last attack. Rock Bison immediately responds to his master's cry, and he too charges into one last show down with this shadowy bitbeast, all present knows that this is it. It's do or die.

As the two opposing blade race towards each other, Yena releases an ear shattering war cry as Rock Bison rises on his hind legs, pose to deliver one last devastating blow to Yena's neck.

Then, a sickening crack echoes through the empty streets.

"What was that?" Michael asks when he hears an unnatural and unnerving noise. He immediately stops running, everyone else doing the same, and rapidly glances around him, trying to pin-point the location of the noise.

"That certainly didn't sound healthy," Eddy comments as he too glances at his surroundings.

Leaning against his knees, Max breathes deeply to get precious air back into his lungs. He feel tired, his legs are feeling weak from the cold and he's pretty sure if they stay out in this chilling rain any longer than they have too, they'll all come down with a cold, or worst, hypothermia. Suddenly, he gets this feeling of hairs standing up on the back of his neck, a familiar sensation he gets when he battles with Draciel. Maybe that means…

"Come on!" Max urges as he starts running again. "They're not far!"

"Wait up, Max!" Michael calls as he and his friends try to keep up with the speeding blond blader. He doesn't know where Max is going, or how he knows where Kai and Rick are, but he does know when to keep his mouth shut and just follow.

Following Max soon proves hard as he quickly and effortlessly dodges through alleyways, ducks around empty building, and skids on the rain slick pavements.

"Max!" Emily yells out as she is having difficulty keeping up. "How do you know they're around here?"

"Draciel," Without looking back, Max replies with a serious tone to his voice. "She's leading me towards Kai and Rick, I can feel her."

"Max, Draciel is just a bitbeast," Emily begins to argue. "There's no way she can…" she stops mid sentence when they round a corner and practically come face to face with a certain Crocotta. "Oh my god!" she cries out, her voice also echoing.

The others can only look and stare in complete silence at the fearsome bitbeast, cringing slightly at the condition its in.

There is nothing but silence as Yena's neck contorts at an unnatural angle, grotesquely, its yellow eyes widening with intense pain. Then, almost as if the situation is playing in slow motion, Yena's tongue slips over the bone ridges and hangs out the side of its mouth, the eyes roll towards the back of the head, then it slowly starts to lean to one side until it falls over onto its side, spraying water into the air as it hit's the ground with a loud crack.

Next to the unmoving body of the ancient beast, the orange blade painfully rolls to a stop, then shatters into a million different dust particles, mixing with the rain and falling to the ground lifeless and harmless.

Soon, a thin smoky orange mist begins to seep from Yena's still form, and slowly, it begins the fade away, the smoke slowly bellowing up towards the sky, disappearing as it mixes with the rain. This motion makes no sound, only the natural sound of the rains falling to earth.

Rick can only watch as the horrifying beast fades away into nothingness, disappearing from his life as suddenly as it appeared. Those this mean Yena and Bat Fang are no more?

"Rick?"

Immediately, the weak voice pulls Rick out of his trance like state and he glances down at the precious cargo in his arms. Slowly, Kai blink open his eyes and he peers up at him through his lashes. "Hey," Rick whispers softly to him. "Hanging in there?"

"I'm ok," Kai naturally replies, furrowing his brow when Rick rolls his eyes at him. "Stick it, Anderson, I just feel a little tired."

For the first time since, well, forever, Rick laughs at the comment. Yup, he's fine. For now, he still needs to get him to the hospital, no matter how hard he protests.

Slowly, as to not cause the younger teen any more discomfort, Rick places Kai on the ground in hope to get a better look at his injuries, and winces when he sees that Kai is sporting even more injuries than before. Kai's doctor won't like this one bit.

Not having the energy to move, Kai simply leans heavily against Rick, finding a sense of security in his presence. Upon that thought, Kai remembers how he managed to pull Rick from the darkness and a light dusting of pink graces his cheeks.

_Damn, we're going to have to talk about this later, _Sighing deeply, Kai simply closes his eyes and keeps still. _Much later…_

Rick looks down in time to see Kai close his eyes and falls limp against him, and immediately beings to panic, thinking that Kai has fallen unconscious or asleep again. But before he goes into full panic mode, Kai peers up at him through one eye. "Don't do that!" he tells him, his brow once again knotting in annoyance, but mainly concern.

"You're worried about me," Kai whispers softly, causing Rick to immediately bristle in his usual manly macho sort of way.

"Yeah, well," Rick splutters a reply. "You were just kidnapped from the hospital by a kid possessed by a some dark bitbeast thingy, the same kid who put you in the hospital in the first place!"

"You're going to take me back there, aren't you?" Kai asks him, referring to the hospital.

"You bet I am, so don't struggle."

Kai swallows thickly and noticeably winces. "I don't think I have a choice in the matter," he wheezes before once again, his eyes slip close and he falls limp.

Rick pulls Kai closer to him, patting the side of his face in hope of a response…nothing. His breath is coming in short, painful gasps, his forehead is burning up, while the rest of his is icy cold, and he's no longer shivering! Not good, not good.

"Shit, shit, shit," Rick curses under his breath. "Damn it!"

This can't be happening. He woke up moments earlier, he should be fine, right?

"Kai!" Rick snaps his head around towards the voice to see his teammates running towards him, concern and confusion blatant in their expressions. Max reaches them first and he immediately grasps Kai's hand in his. "He's freezing!"

"Give me you jacket," Rick orders to Michael, who blinks in response before doing just what Rick tells him, slipping off the jacket and then wrapping it around Kai's shoulders. Rick pulls the jacket tighter around Kai, then turns his gaze to Eddy. "Can you carry him?" he asks, pointing to the unconscious form of Philbert.

"Are you crazy?!" Eddy asks him. "He's the bad guy here, isn't he?"

"Not exactly," Rick mutters in reply, standing up to his full height and holding up effortlessly in his arms. "Just grab him, everything will be explained later." Eddy is reluctant to move. "Just hurry up already, we need to get Kai back to the hospital pronto! I don't know how bad a shape he's in, as he won't ever tell me."

"Just grab him, Ed," Michael tells his much taller teammate.

Eddy glances at Michael, at Rick and then at Phil, before he sighs in defeat and throws his arms into the air, walking towards the strange teen. "Fine!" As he walks over, he glances at the place where Yena use to be and notices two jewels laying in a small puddle of water, glistening softly. "What the hell are those things?"

Rick glances over as well as the others and frowns. "Don't know, grab them too."

"What am I, a guy who picks up your parcels?" Eddy asks, waving his arms around to show his frustrations, but cringes when Rick pins him with a steely glare and quietly does what he is told, placing the jewels in his pocket and then lifting Phil onto his back.

"Lets go," Rick orders before he starts running back towards the hospital. He didn't want to say anything before, but Kai needs some serious medical attention. In his arms, he can feel that Kai is fading fast.

Damn it, he's losing him again!

"Don't let him leave me, Mackey…"

* * *

Um…don't kill me for yet another cliffhanger?

Rick: …

Won't do, huh? -_uses a smoke bomb to scuttle away and hide-_

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Reviews: Big, big thanks to FlyingShadow666, godsfallenangel, Akaatje, Nkingy, gliitch, kailover2006, XxSweet MitsukaixX, PsychicTiger, Cheese Grows On Apples, NiennaAngel, Sauske chica, Divinity of Darkness, and Destiny Quill!!!

Yes, I'm still here! Can't get rid of me that easily! _-insert evil chuckle here-_

* * *

Judy sighs weary for the umpteenth time in the last few hours as she once again explains to the officers what had occurred here at the hospital only hours before. One officer in particular is really getting on her nerves. Police Captain Peacock is his name, a right stiff-collar jerk if she's ever seen one. 

"I've told everything I know," Judy practically snarls in exasperation. "For the hundredth time today."

"This is a police investigation," he tells her, lifting one of his hands to push back his hair, a poor attempt of a comb over, and sticks his chin out with egotistical authority. "Children should not get involved."

Judy presses her lips together tightly. "Well, sir, if you were actually doing you job, those kids, as you are referring to, wouldn't be out there in the freezing rain, now would they?"

Peacock stares at her with his beady eyes, his face glowing red, unknown if it's due to anger or humiliation. "We are doing our job. Those kids of yours better not interfere."

"Interfere?" Judy snaps. "Those kids are the best chance Kai's got of living! Don't you dare stand there and tell me you're doing your job!" she presses her lips together to gather herself, before realizing a subtle movements Peacock makes when she mentions Kai's name. "You have something against Kai, don't you?"

"That little shit caused me a lot of trouble," Peacock answers quickly, making no attempt to hide his annoyance towards the enigma. He then shudders and mutters something about failing pants and poisoned coffee.

"That will be nothing compared to the trouble you'll be in if you don't find Kai alive," Judy snarls, boldly snatching Peacock by the collar of his shirt and pulling him forward. "Kai is one of the most loved bladers on this planet, and imagine the chaos when his fans and the media find out that Kai died because of your incompetence."

Peacock swallows thickly, trying to pull back, but Judy only tightens her grip, almost blocking his airway.

"Now, I kindly suggest to you that you get out there and find him," she narrows her eyes in a manner only seen when she doesn't get enough coffee. "Am I making myself clear on this?"

"As crystal, Ma'am," Peacock grounds out, his face starting to turn blue. "Can you let go of me now?"

Judy reluctantly lets him go and folds her arms, watching with an angry gaze as Peacock leans forward on his knees, breathing in air to his lungs. "Well?" she asks, impatiently tapping her foot.

Peacock growls something as he stalks away, trying to stand up tall and ignoring all the sniggers and knowing gazes from the people who seen the whole confrontation. "Well?" Peacock says as he clasps his hands behind his back. "What are you waiting for? We've got a job to do!"

A chorus of Yes Sir's greet him and he puffs out his chest, asserting his authority again.

Judy rolls her eyes at him before turning away and walking away, looking for Kai's doctor. Her heels click against the hard hospital floors as he hurries through the hallways, heading directly towards the front of the venue. "Dr Tenzen!" she calls out to the doctor.

"Mrs. Tate," he quickly greets, before returning to his notes he is frantically going through.

"Tell me, just how long do you think Kai can last in weather conditions like this?" she asks bluntly, deciding that tact be damned, this is serious.

"He's a strong kid, I'll give you that," the aging doctor replies, momentary lifting his eyes from his notes. "But he's not invincible. If he stays out any longer, especially with the minimal clothes he's wearing, I'd say that he has less than 10 minutes before he succumbs to hypothermia."

Judy sucks in a sharp breath. "So, what you're saying is that he is dying?"

"If he hasn't died already."

"I see," Judy whispers, closing her eyes and taking in another deep intake of air. She opens her eyes, the professional woman in her telling herself to stay calm and strong, but the mother in her feels ready to break. The thought of losing a child, regardless if they're of your own blood, is a painful realization, especially one who has never had a chance to live a life of his own.

Kai is only very young, a mere year older than Maxie, and yet, his been through so much. It's not fair, how fate seems intent on tormenting him so.

_Poor Max,_ Judy muses sadly to herself. _He'll be devastated. _

"I'm sorry," Dr Tenzen whispers softly as he turns to gaze hopefully out through the large glass entrance. "I really am."

Judy, too, turns to gaze out the doors, before sighing and turning away. Her throat feels tight, and there seems to be something stinging her eyes. She tightly curls her hands into fists by her side. The feeling to find that useless police captain and abuse the hell out of him is almost too much. She might just do that…

"What in the world-? I need a bed, now!" Dr Tenzen suddenly calls out.

Judy whips around, just in time to see her five teens stumble through the doors, Rick cradling something close to his chest. "Maxie!" she calls as a stretcher races pass her, over to the rain soak teens, Rick immediately moving forward to place the bundle down on the stretcher. As he reluctantly steps back, Judy can clearly see four familiar blue fin markings. "Kai?" she whispers before the teen disappears behind the emergency doors.

"Mum!" Max cries as his mother makes her way over to him, promptly hugging the life out of him. "I'm ok, mum, really."

"You're freezing!" Judy begins to fuss. "We need to find you some warm clothes, and…why on earth did you bring him back here?" she suddenly scowls, pointing to the unconscious teen on Eddy's back.

"It wasn't my idea!" Eddy replies, claiming his innocence. "Rick told me to!"

Judy's eyebrows reaches her hairline and she whirls around to face the silver hair teen, who now has he back to her, watching the emergency doors intently. "Why, Rick?" she asks. "I thought you'd be the last person to-"

"It's not exactly his fault," Rick cuts her off, startling her and the small group of teens behind her. He shakes his head suddenly, and grabs the arm of a nearby nurse. "He needs medical attention."

Judy can only stare in bewilderment as the blond nurse nods her head and calls over a couple male nurses to take the leather clad teen from Eddy and place him on a stretcher, quickly wheeling him away. "But…"

"I need some clothes," Rick says suddenly. "I'm freezing in these."

Judy snaps her mouth shut, nodding. "I believe the hospital has some spare clothing here, let me get them," she walks past Rick, momentary catching his gaze before he abruptly looks away. "Explain later."

"Ah hah!" an obnoxious voice echoes through the hospital waiting room. "So those kids did interfere!"

Slowly, Judy turns around, her eyebrow twitching violently as the man with a comb over that seems to have a life of it's own, smugly walks into the room. She presses her lips into a fine line, her form shaking with repress rage. She glares hatefully at the man before her, her eyes momentary flickering over to the two uniform police accompanying him. They share her gaze for a moment, before turning away, whistling innocently, resting their arms carelessly behind their heads.

She takes the incentive. Slowly, she raises her hand, then…

A sharp crack echoes loudly through the waiting room.

"Argh!" Peacock wails as he holds his red, swollen cheek, tears in his eyes. "What was that for, you crazy woman?! How dare you assault a police officer!" he stomps over to her. "I can have you arrested."

"On what charges?" Judy asks, coolly and calmly. "Nobody saw a thing, right?"

"I didn't see a thing."

"Me either, sorry boss." The two uniform police officers reply.

"What!" Peacock spins around, stamping his foot up and down in one spot continuously as he raises his arms over his head, enthusing his point. One can nearly see steam coming out of his ears. "What do you mean you didn't see a thing?! Who's side are you on?!"

"Lets go, children," Judy ushers. "We need to get you into something warm."

"Wow, mum," Max gushes as he jogs to catch up with his mother. "That's one killer right hook."

"Not another word, Maxie."

----------

With his elbows on his knees, and his head resting in his hands, Rick sits solemnly as he waits for any news in a room appropriately named the waiting room. It's been a good three hours, and it's now dark. Max has fallen asleep, his head resting in his mother's lap as he carefully strokes his hair. The others have also fallen asleep, all now clothed in gray track pants and blue T-shirts.

Glancing up at the ticking clock, Rick notices that a mere five minutes has past since the last time he checked. Sighing deeply, Rick leans back in his seat, and runs his hand over his face, feeling a hint of fatigue creeping in, frustrations abundant.

Here he is, again, waiting in this God-forsaken hospital for any news about Kai's condition. Once again, Bat Fang being the one responsible.

What the hell is Bat Fang anyway? What's a Crocotta? How did Kai know how to stop him? And how in the world did Kai know about Mackey?

He never told Kai about his little brother, and that information could not have been on his police record. So how…?

Rick growls under his breath, pulling out his hair tie and letting his hair hang loose around his shoulders, massaging the scalp with his fingers. He pauses when he remembers a little offhanded comment Kai made some time ago.

"_You should leave your hair out once in a while," Kai suggest, holding the band in his hand, a light dusting of red on his cheeks, as he eyes gaze elsewhere. "It makes your face look softer."_

"Kai…" Rick breathes, letting his head fall back, hitting the pure white wall behind him. It's strange how, ever since that day he helped the injured teen break into his own place, his thoughts always seem to stray constantly to Kai.

It started off small, a tiny thought of him whenever he sees the same color as his eyes, to the way his conversations always seem to steer towards Kai. No reason why, they just do. And now, since this whole ordeal with this Bat Fang character, the constant worry of his safety. Kai has proven to him time and time again that he's more than capable of taking care of himself, and yet the need is still there. The need to simply be with him.

"_I'm here, right beside you. And I always will be." _

Rick drops his hand to his lips. He can feel them, the way Kai's lips press against his. Even though he was freezing to the touch, Kai's lips were oddly warm, and soft.

He kissed him. And he wants to do it again.

Guess there's no point in denying it any longer. He has fallen for the Beyblade enigma. He can't exactly pin-point when that happened, or what Kai could've said or done that made him fall. Maybe it was due to a lot of things. Maybe it was fate that drew them together.

He doesn't believe that. Fate had taken so much away from him. First his parents, his crack-addict mother and suicidal father, who couldn't cope with him and his brother so let them roam the streets, where his little brother some years later died at the hands of some rogue blader, who has never been caught.

It's not fair. Life has been shit to him, seriously. Fate seems intent on teasing him with a hint of happiness, something or someone to live for, before cruelly taking that away.

It can't happen again. It just can't.

Kai…he's something else. He knows all about Rick's police record, and yet, in spite of that, they remain close, closer than either had ever expected. He has a sharp tongue that easily matches a sharp mind. He's a fiery little spitfire when the time calls for it. And yet, he's, at times, oddly docile. He doesn't look for a fight, or an argument, but more than happy to engage in one.

He's the first person to stand up against Rick, not even remotely intimidated by his harsh attitude and sometimes hotheaded macho manliness.

Rick finds himself chuckling softly under his breath as he recalls all the times where Kai promptly puts him back in his place, telling it like it is. He has the cutest like quirks too. The most definitely one is anyone commenting on his weight, and god forbid anyone call him scrawny. He's seen the aftermath, and it ain't pretty.

He hates anyone calling him little pet names in general. Sassy, Babe, Sweetheart, Sexy Legs, just to name a few. His right eye twitches first, the only sign of his irritation, and if the poor fool doesn't take the hint, lets just say, Kai has one killer right hook.

And as unbelievable as it sounds, he pouts! Yes, he pouts when something, anything, doesn't go his way. It looks so adorable on him, the way he sticks his bottom lip out. He doesn't realize he's doing it most of the time, but if he could train himself probably, that look could be deadly. Enhance that look with a light blush, and you're got no hope.

And yet, with all that power and intimidation, there's a fragile, delicate side to him. The way his eyes seem bewildered when he gets hurt. And when he hurts the most, he insists that he's fine. He doesn't cry, but his eyes shimmer like they want to.

Rick wonders what it's like, to see him cry, just so he can brush away the tears.

There's so many sides to Kai. There's a fiery side, docile, childlike, fragile, content, and adorable.

Rick has yet seen anything more adorable than a bashful, blushing Kai.

It's odd. All the times Rick can recall that Kai has blushed, not once was it for someone else. They were for him. Max comments on Kai's eyes, he gets a glare. Michael comments on his choice of clothing, he gets a snarl. And Eddy comments on Kai's weight -the idiot- and he almost gets a black eye. But not one of them ever got even a hint of a blush.

All the times he commented on his weight, thrown him over his shoulder, not once did he get a kick, a punch, or even an insult. Not once that he can recall. Just a blush and a muttering under the breath, but a definite blush.

Rick sighs once again, resting his head in his hands. His mind seems to be at its clearest when he's thinking about Kai. He's distracting himself from thoughts of Kai's current condition and thinking about Kai in general. Oh, his definitely fallen hard for him. Slowly, Rick lifts his head, his brow knitting in thought.

The kiss, the blushing, the little comments, the gestures…Maybe, just maybe…

Kai has fallen for him, too.

He better not die now…

* * *

X3 Ah, Rick has now sorted his feelings out. He admits his fallen for Kai! D'awww, how cute. I'll try to be, er, ­_-coughs and splutters- _'nice' to them in the next chapter. 

Rick: I'll believe that when I see it.

Be good, or I'll get Judy to have a little chat with you.

Rick: Damn, remind me not to piss her off.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Reviews: The most sincere and generous thanks to all my wonderful and supportive reviewers! _-huggles everyone- ­_

Sorry for disappearing for a week again. I have a really, really good excuse though, my garage was flooded in the worst flood to hit the east coast of Australia in 30 years and I was without power for a heck of a long time. And the fact that my father could have died played a major factor in that, too. Anyway, it's all good now, and compared to many other people I got let off lightly, though I'm still gripping about how I just about froze my ass off.

Enough from me, onwards to chapter 16!

* * *

Waiting.

There's nothing in this world that irritates Rick more so than waiting. Especially waiting for news whether or not Kai is still alive and kicking. Minutes pass like days, excruciatingly slow. The sound of the ticking clock his only companion during this time. Tick, tick, tick. The only reason why this obnoxious ticking clock hasn't met its untimely end is because that clock is the only thing Rick has to tell the time, otherwise it would be nothing but springs and cogs, scattered all over the floor.

The others have gone, at the insistence of Judy. None of them wanted to, of course. They argued and fought for a while, but Judy is a very stubborn -and sometimes dangerous!- woman, and she soon had them frog marching out of their, heading back to the PPB building where they an have a hot shower, and get some food in their stomachs. She tried to get Rick to leave…

That didn't work out well for her as Rick can be just as stubborn and dangerous as she is. All it took was just one look for the tall blader that conceived her that there was no point in arguing with him. She would just be wasting her breath anyway. Instead, she said that he should stay and to immediately tell them if he hears any news.

Judy may be huffy and often acts like she's suffering constantly from PMS, but she's not stupid. She knows when she simply can't win an argument.

In a small corner of Rick's subconscious, a little voice smirks, _That's one point for me!_

The sound of feet shuffling echoing in through the oddly silent and eerily waiting room reaches Rick's ears, and he winces, hoping and praying that it isn't another nurse asking him how he's fairing. If it is, he'll give them a reason to be concerned.

A cough interrupts his thoughts and Rick snaps his head up, immediately his gaze colliding with that of Dr Tenzen's own weary expression. He climbs to his feet to regard the kindly older man. "How is he?" is his first question.

Dr Tenzen sighs as he runs his hand through his hair, before suddenly shaking his head in disbelief. "I've never seen anything like it. After everything he's been through, the hypothermia, falling out a window, he's going to be fine. A little tired and cold, but he's doing amazingly well. He's the toughest kid I've ever encountered."

The relief Rick feels is enormous, and he falls back into his seat, leaning against his knees, chuckling almost outrageously to himself. "Should have known," he mutters as he gives a quick shake of his head.

"Do you wish for me to call the others?" Tenzen asks after a moment.

"No," Rick shakes his head. "Not yet. Can I see him first?"

Tenzen blinks, then he gives a small nod of his consent and points down the hallway behind him. "Fifth door on the right."

"Thank you," Rick mutters as he quickly moves around him, and power walking towards Kai's room.

"Oh, and make sure he stays in bed this time," Tenzen calls out behind him.

Rick gives a small wave of his hand to signal to the good doctor that he understands, and mentally notes that comment. "Oh, believe me. I ain't letting him out of my sight."

Soon, his journey comes to an end as he stands before the room that holds the very teen that has caused many new emotions to rise within him, both confusing and exciting at the same time. He places his hand on the handle, and slowly pushes the door open. The pale moonlight shining through the window is the only source of light in the room, and effortlessly, the silver lights falls over the bed, and ultimately Kai's now fragile and delicate form.

The next thing Rick's realizes, his standing by Kai's bed, his hand barely touching the smooth skin of his cheeks, tracing a trembling finger along his stunning blue tribal tattoos on his cheeks, stark against his pale skin. He remembers not the journey to the bed, or how long he's been here, but the relief in seeing, feeling, that Kai is alive, is almost overwhelming.

Sitting down in the chair close by, Rick slumps back into the seat. He has never, in the short existence he has walked this earth, ever felt anything like what he's feeling now. Words, just cannot describe what he's feeling. He knew from the very beginning that Kai would be fine. Of course he would. There was no doubt. So, why was he so worried and, well, scared?

Sighing deeply, Rick turns a weary gaze to the bed. He knows all to well why he's feeling this way. He's, well, in love with the short, scrawny and fiery enigma. There he admits it. Sure, ok, it's taken a while, but hey, after what he's been through, he would be forgiven for acting a little more cautious around people and his own heart.

Kai lays perfectly still on the bed, his chest rising and falling in an gentle and peaceful rhythm. Suddenly, his eyelashes seem to flutter for a moment, his nose wrinkling cutely in discomfort.

Leaning forward in his chair, Rick waits impatiently. "Kai?"

Slowly, Kai's eyes ease open, blinking slowly a few times to adjust to the pale light in the room. Rick unconscious holds his breath as Kai timidly turns his head to the side, his brow furrowing in a slight discomfort. "Rick?" he whispers, his voice hoarse and he licks his lips, his eyes slipping close for a moment, then opening again moments later.

"Hey," Rick whispers in response, swallowing the lump in his throat and forcing a weak smile to his lips as he stands up to be beside him. "How do you feel?"

Closing his eyes again, Kai lays still, mentally assessing himself, before scowling and releasing a small mew of discomfort. "Just peachy. I can't wait to do all this crap again just so I can visit all my friends at the hospital."

This time, a genuine smile reaches his lips and Rick inwardly breathes a mental sigh of relief. An sarcastic and feisty response. He's going to be just fine.

Heh, of course he is.

"I'm back at the hospital, huh?" Kai mutters tiredly, cracking one eye open to peer up at him. "I'd knew you'd bring me back here."

"Of course," Rick haughtily replies, crossing his arms mockingly over his chest. "I did it to piss you off."

The corner of Kai's mouth twitches a little in humor and before he has a chance to stop himself he smiles softly, giving a little half chuckle. "Thought so."

Rick returns the gaze, before yawning slightly and moving to sit back down by Kai's bedside. He rests his elbows on his knees once again, his eyes staring blankly at the ground. "Everyone was worried about you, you know?" he whispers, momentary glancing up to see Kai's reaction.

Kai continues to stare blankly at the ceiling, his eyes blinking slowly. He remains silent for a long moment, so long in fact Rick soon begins to wonder if there is anything wrong. Before he has a chance to climb to his feet, Kai draws in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Were you worried, too?"

Rick subtly reels back by the sudden question and has the sensation of déjà vu. Didn't he already ask him this before? "Ah, well," he stutters at first, his manly, deny-everything instinct kicks in, but he pauses when he notices Kai gazing at him, his eyes shimmering with an emotion he hasn't seen in his eyes before. Rick sighs and drops his head, deciding to simply bite the bullet and tell him. "Yeah, I was."

The sound of rustling sheets is his first response and slowly Rick raises his head again to see Kai now sitting up in his hospital bed, a small elegant smile on his lips. Even though his hair is a disarray, his eyes looking lethargic, his light blue hospital shirt hanging of his pale shoulder, Rick has never seen him look more beautiful than he does now. The way the pale moonlight shining through the window makes him angelic, and inwardly Rick begins to wonder if some higher power is at work here.

"Thank you," Kai says gently, carefully and elegantly moving to curl his legs comfortable underneath him as he rest his hands on the bed to support. "I've never said those words as much as I have to you."

Rick swallows thickly as Kai slowly turns his eyes away to gaze almost longingly out the window and towards the full moon. The urge to tell Kai "No, thank you." is overwhelming, but fortunately, he knows how incredibly cheesy that sounds so he bites his tongue. Still, he is unable to fight another, more intimate urge. Without taking his eyes off Kai's delicate frame, Rick stands to his feet and approaches the bed.

Kai removes his gaze from the mesmerizing full moon when he feels a presence by his side, and immediately gasps when he finds himself gazing into a pair of steel gray eyes that hold an emotion he doesn't quite understand himself. "Rick?" Kai asks, licking his lips nervously as Rick simply moves forward, placing a hand on the delicate curl of his neck, and the other to grasp his hand, pinning it to the bed. "What are-?"

Cutting him off, Rick presses his lips against Kai's suddenly, the hand on his neck tilting his head ever so slightly to pull him deeper into the kiss. Kai's eyes widen in surprise, but soon they begin to drift close as he surrenders himself to the sensation of feeling Rick's lips against his. His heart skips a beat when he feels Rick run his tongue along his bottom lip and tease the corner of his mouth. Parting his lips on a moan, he gasps softly when Rick slips inside and begins the explore the warm interior, slowly and gently at first, but soon desire and need grows too much and he begins to devour him, drawing out moans and mews of pleasure that almost makes him lose control completely. Using his free hand, Kai grasps the back of Rick's shirt tightly, using it as leverage to pull himself deeper into the kiss. Fatigue gives way to passion as Rick continues to take him away from reality and to a place where pleasure reigns supreme.

Only when the need for air grows to great to ignore any more did the two part, Kai reeling back, breathing deeply, his face sporting a dark crimson blush. Still grasping the back to Rick's shirt, Kai gazes into Rick's eyes, his own a slight glaze of confusion. Rick does not move and Kai makes no effort to push him away. He just doesn't want to.

"Rick?" Kai whispers, his hand moving from his back, sliding up his chest to rest on his cheek, his thumb gently stroking the taunt skin there. "I need to know, why did you really help me when I locked my keys inside?" he asks as he regards him with a sense of hopefulness shimmering in his eyes.

Rick lifts his hand from the bed, and gently places it on the small of Kai's back as he slowly stands up straight. Just why did he help Kai that time? Seeing Kai gaze up at him with those exotic eyes of his, Rick sees the truth and he breathes in deeply through his nose, before smiling playfully. "…It's because you're hot."

Kai nearly deadpans at the response. He blinks and his nose wrinkles in confusion as he tries to get his head around that answer. "You're kidding?" he finally response, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm serious," Rick replies. "Seeing you annoyed, embarrassed and frustrated the other day, well, you looked cute."

All Kai can do is blink in response, the expression in his eyes falling short of saying 'you're insane!' but instead of voicing those words, Kai presses his lips together and takes in a sharp intake of air. "…Can I ask you another question?"

But Rick already knows what the question will be. "You want to know the real answer to why I kissed you?"

"Yes."

Rick smirks. "Because you're hot."

Immediately, Kai bristles, his eyes narrowing dangerously, but the effect he has dissipates when he pouts childishly, the hand on Rick's cheek moving the forcefully grabbing his chin. "Rick, be serious!" he hisses.

Rick pulls back slightly, resisting the urge to laugh and moves to sit on the bed, leaning his back against the wall behind him, suddenly moving so Kai is sitting next to him. Kai's blush darkens if that is at all possible but instead of pushing away like he would normal do, he stays there, waiting intently for Rick to explain things to him.

"Ok, look, you're not like anyone I've met before, ok?" Rick starts, running his hand through his hair, trying to find the words he needs. "You're talented, feisty and sexy as hell. I don't know what it is about you. I know you can take care of yourself, and if anything should happen, for example; being thrown out of a window and surviving with only minor injuries, that you'll be fine, but that doesn't stop me wanting to protect you."

Kai sits complete still, letting this newfound information sink in. A part of him says 'Yes, I feel the same way', while his skeptical side ponders whether Rick is telling the truth, as he couldn't possibly think that way of him. "You're kidding?"

"No, actually, I'm not."

"Oh," Kai mutters, dropping his eyes slightly, his hand moving to grasp the material of his shirt. His heart is thumbing a hundred miles per hour in his chest, the relief, the joy, the excitement, this couldn't possibly be real. "You really think I'm hot?" he asks, lifting his eyes again.

Rick shrugs carelessly. "Everyone does."

Kai frowns, his eyes narrowing once more as he leans forward so that he's nearly nose to nose with Rick. "I don't care what everybody else thinks. I want to know if YOU really think I'm hot."

Rick can only openly gape at Kai who continues to look at him, appearing oddly alluring with that pout on his lips, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Why?" he smirks, his hand suddenly grasping the back of Kai's head and holding him still. "Are you saying you think I'm hot too?"

His eyes widen in surprise. "I wouldn't say hot, exactly," he stutters out, shivering slightly when Rick moves closer, feeling his hot breath against his lips.

"Oh?" Rick replies, his eyebrow reaching towards his hairline. "What would you say I am?"

"Um," Kai swallows thickly, realizing it is now his turn to be brutally honest. "Ruggedly handsome?"

"Ruggedly handsome, huh?" Rick voices, tilting his head to the side slightly, brushing his lips against Kai, causing him to gasp. "I like that. And yes, I think you're hot." slowly he pulls Kai into his arms and against his chest. "Really hot." Then, he kisses him again.

This kiss is proving to be as passionate as the first, then Kai breaks the kiss with a yawn, the fatigue of the last few days coming back with a vengeance. "I guess we got a little carried away," he mutters, the blush still gracing his cheeks.

"No kidding," Rick mutters, taking Kai into his arms as he carefully slips off the bed and then lays Kai back down. As he carefully lays Kai's head against the pillows and watches him nuzzle his cheek against the soft material, Rick felt his heartstrings pull. "We're in deep, aren't we?"

Kai opens his eyes and sighs deeply, shifting slightly to gaze up at Rick. "Yeah, I guess we are," he replies. "And because of your machismo, it's taken us this long to figure it out."

Rick twitches slightly. "You naivety certainly didn't help much."

Once again, Kai finds himself bristling at the remark, but he sighs and lets it drop. "Lets face it, there isn't a romantic bone between us."

Rick laughs. "No kidding."

"But, I still think this can work," he says as he absentmindedly plays with the corner of his pillow. "We'll just rely on out instincts, like we've done all our lives. What do you think?" he finishes and once again glances up at Rick through his eyes lashes, not bothering the hide the hopefulness in his eyes and voice.

Rick stares into Kai's mesmerizing eyes and smiles softly, before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to Kai's brow. "Deal."

* * *

All together now, D'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww (x100). They're together now. They didn't exactly say "I love you" but that's probably as far as either of them are going to get X3 And like I promised, I was nice to them.

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Reviews: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! _-Glomps and hands out chocolate chip cookies- _X3

* * *

As he walks through the hospital doors, for the first time in a long time, Rick feels somewhat at ease. His hands are in his pockets as he walks towards Kai's room with a relaxed posture. The rest of his teammates not far behind him.

The easy going attitude is a first for him, and it's due to many factors. First and foremost, Kai. Yes, he is in the hospital, but he's safe now and he's injuries will heal. Not to mention, that feisty attitude of his is still here, even after mere moments of waking up. The fatigue did little the hinder the natural fire in his eyes, and his injuries seem to present him with very little ill comfort.

He's a tough one, alright.

Still, he has a vulnerable side to him. A side that wants to feel protected and secure. That side of him comes out in his kisses. And yet, under all that vulnerability, is this fiery little wildcat that wishes to be set free. To no longer be caged behind the mask he wears day in and day out.

To an outsider, Kai is cool, sophisticated and aloof. But to Rick, personally, he's an abundance of things. Humble, yet sarcastic. Knows what to say, when to say it, but has a sharp tongue that matches a sharper wit. He's sexy and adorable. Naïve, but wise. Petite, but built and slender. Stormy blue hair, with piercing exotic ruby eyes. He's many things. There simply isn't one word out there that describe Kai as a whole. Though, the word 'Mysterious' tends to come close.

Never in his life did he even imagine anyone on this great green earth would make him feel this way. He knows all too well that Kai is as tough as nails and is more than capable -beyond capable- in taking care of himself. But, he still can't shake this feeling in wanting to protect him no matter what. It's a contradictory feeling, much like Kai himself.

It feels strange…and yet…natural.

Rick shakes his head. He doesn't know the feelings his going through, never having experienced anything like it before, but he's going to do what Kai told him to do. Trust his instinct and go with it.

And his instinct is telling him to be with Kai, no matter what.

"What you doing, you fool?" Rick pauses in his steps, mildly noting that the others behind him doing the same thing. He frowns when he recognizes the voice. It's Dr. Tenzen, and his doesn't sound very happy. "Can't you see he's resting?"

They quickly turn a corner to see Dr Tenzen standing in front of the door leading to Kai's room, blocking a familiar -any incredibly obnoxious- police captain.

"It's imperative that we interview him as soon as possible," Peacock argues as he tries to push the good doctor aside.

"Look here," Dr Tenzen promptly snaps, pushing Peacock back with a quick palm on his shoulder. "You're in the hospital now and what I say, goes. I will not allow you any where near Mr. Hiwatari until he is ready. Until then, I suggest you get out and let the child rest."

"You are interfering with the investigation," Peacock growls, his face turning into an unnatural red color, veins appearing on his forehead, throbbing painfully.

"And you're interfering with the patient's recovery," Tenzen promptly retorts, folding his arms over his chest. "So who trumps who?"

Judy has enough, and fearlessly walks towards the two men. "What's going on?" she asks, glaring at Peacock from the corner of her eye. She suddenly blinks as her gaze settles to the left side of his face, mainly is eye. His left eye is swollen, with a black bruise marring his cheekbone, giving him this unflattering I've just been in a bar fight and lost look to him. She hears sniggers behind her and she winces. She's never going to live this down.

Still, this man should have know hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath.

Dr Tenzen sighs wearily, as he rubs small circles on his temples. "This moron insist on waking your friend up to ask him a few questions."

"Hey hey!" an unfamiliar voice suddenly yells out from the other end of the corridor. Everyone turns to see a man who appears to be in his late 20s walking casually towards them, waving his arm in the air. He shoves one of his hands into the pocket of his expensive leather jacket he is wearing over a pair of loose jeans and a plain white shirt. His hair a blazing crimson red, a pair of very dark sunglasses topping his attire. "What's up, ladies and gentlemen?"

"Who the hell are you?" Rick asks gruffly.

"Hey now, don't be like that," the man says, waving at him, bending his wrist. "Detective Leon Gordon's the name and I work on the behave of the BBA."

It at all possible, Peacock seems to bristle further, veins now throbbing in his neck, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "What the hell are you doing here, Gordon? This is my case."

The man now known to the group as Leon, turns his dark greens eyes to the older, balding man, smiling widely at him. "Man, Peacock, haven't seen hide nor hair of you for years. How you doing? Finally over that bad case of the runs you had a few years back?"

"You inconsiderate-!"

"That's good to hear, literally," Leon speaks over the top of the seething captain. "And not to mention smell. Whew boy," he laughs, waving his hand in front of his noise as if shooing away an invisible smell. "Did the HQ stick for days after that. Anyway, I'm just here visiting the little dude, that's all. I tell ya, that spunky little dude got me right here," taps his fist over his heart.

Rick blinks, and then smirks. "So, you're him."

"Heh, Kai told you about me?"

"Only fleetingly," Rick admits. "But he did tell me about an unfortunate event regarding faulty pants and a meeting with the board."

Leon laughs outrageously, slapping his hand on his knee. "He told you about that? Unbelievable. I bet he said it like it wasn't a big deal."

Rick nods, the smirk not faltering. "He did try to play the whole thing down."

"Don't you just love that kid?"

"Argh!" Peacock suddenly screams in frustration, his hands moving to pull at the remaining hairs on his head. He doesn't pull them out, however. He can't risk losing any more hair. He pushes Tenzen aside, and rushes into Kai's room. "Get out of my way, I've got work to do."

As Peacock disappears into the room, everyone outside quickly follows, Leon being the one in first. He watches with a small sadistic grin, waiting until Peacock reaches the side of Kai's hospital bed. As soon as Peacock is in position, he smiles widely, and says in a loud voice, "How's my Sassy little budgie?"

On the bed, Kai suddenly springs up into a sitting position, and slugs the closest person, who just so happens to be Peacock. He lands a hard closed fist punch directly on Peacock's already swollen cheek, sending him crashing to the floor with a loud thud, and that's where he stays. "Don't call me that!" Kai snarls, his eye narrow and dangerous. He then sighs and slumps forward, lifting his hand up to gingerly hold his head. "Urgh, what happened?"

"Kai!" Max promptly glomps the weary teen. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Ok," Kai sighs, a look of discomfort, fatigue and a little bit of pain on his face. "That's good to know. So would you please get off me?"

"Damn Max," Rick nearly growls out, sounding harsher than he really means to, grabbing the small blond by his collar and pulling him back. "Take it easy with him, ok?"

"Sorry," Max winces at his tone.

Kai sighs, feeling the fatigue overtaking his body. "What on earth?" he asks, looking around the full room with complete confusion. His gaze falls on that of a familiar figure he hasn't seen in a long time. "Leon?"

Leon flashes him a wide grin, that seems to be his trademark, and walks over to the bed to ruffle up his hair. "How you doing, pigeon?"

"Gwad," Kai growls under his breath, slapping his hand away, before running his own fingers through the blue and gray strands. "You're as annoying as always."

"Thanks so much, pumpkin."

_Pumpkin? _Rick suddenly finds himself feeling irate and somewhat jealous. He's suppose to be the only one who can call Kai nicknames and get away with it.

He glances at the weary teen, and notes that Kai is discreetly trying to find something to throw at the grinning detective. Anything. Even someone long enough to belt him with will be good. He spares a glance at Leon, and notices that he too is casting a quick gaze around the room.

He feels a little better now knowing that Leon has suffered the wrath of Kai before for calling him nicknames, and if Kai wasn't in the hospital, in bed, he would feel it again.

"Enough!" Peacock bellows.

When did he get up off the floor?

"Right," he growls, walking to Kai's bedside and glaring hatefully down at him. "We need you to give us a report on what happened."

Kai returns the glare, the fact that his eyes are looking lethargic does little to reduce the intensity. "It doesn't matter."

Confusion and shock fills the room. "What are you talking about, Kai?" Max asks after a moment. "Of course it matters. He could have killed you!"

"Phil didn't try to kill me," Kai quickly response, turning his gaze to his fellow bladers. "His bitbeast did."

Blinks of confusion. "Bitbeast?" Michael asks.

Sighing, Emily pushes her glasses up from the bridge of her nose. "Kai, a bitbeast can't hurt you."

"What would you know?" Kai snaps. "You've never been possessed by one."

"Oh," Emily raises an eyebrow and folds her arms over her chest. "And you have?" she asks coolly.

"Of course I have," Kai replies just as cool. "Remember Russia?"

Rick furrows his brow in confusion. "Russia?" he mutters, and Kai shoots him a look that promises he will explain things further and in more depth with him later.

And he's going to hold him to that.

"…Black Dranzer," Michael finally whispers after moments of shock.

Slowly, Kai nods his head in affirmative and then pulls his legs against his chest as he sighs. "That's right. I was possessed by Black Dranzer back then. It's…" he pauses, before wincing and promptly looking away. "not something I want to talk about. In any case, I don't want Phil charged over what happened. He's not a threat now."

"But Kai-"

"Don't 'But Kai' me, Max," Kai cuts the younger teen off quickly, pinning him with a single glance. "I said no. Can you imagine what it would be like to be possessed by a this dark entity that's wishes nothing but harm? I was possessed for about a week. Phil, on the other hand, has been possessed for years. He's suffered enough. For years, Yena, or Crocotta is what it really is, has been slowly taking Phil over. It starts out subtle, a negative and almost violent thought here, a cruel act there. Until the urges to harm another human being grows so strong, that they lose themselves complete," he trails off.

"Kai…" Rick whispers, wincing at the obvious pain Kai is in right now. No one else can see it, but he can. Something has happened to the enigma in the past, and it hurts him to his very day.

Oh, they're going to have a nice long talk after Kai gets out of hospital.

"He's needs help," Kai continues. "Not to be dragged in front of a judge and sentenced to jail. So, no, any charges you've placed on him on my behalf, I want dropped."

Leon sighs as he pulls the glasses off his head and cleaning them with a white handkerchief he draws out of his jacket pocket. "You sure, kiddo?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

Kai nods firmly. "Yes."

Peacock looks at Kai like he's crazy. Oh no, this is not going to happen. Not while he's on the case. "Well, we'll just charge him for breaking and entering. At both the hospital and the PPB main building."

"You can't," Kai says, sounding almost desperate.

Peacock smirks. "Oh, watch me."

Kai sinks back against the pillows behind him, growling under his breath, glaring with intense disgust at the man before him. Can't they see, throwing Phil in a cell will only make things worst? He needs to let go of those dangerous thoughts Yena has placed in his head. True, he's no longer a threat to anyone. Only himself.

"Actually," Judy speaks suddenly, closing her eyes as she elegantly folds her under breast. "The PPB feels that it would be best for everyone involved that the charges be dropped."

Yet again, a stun silence fills the room. No one feeling more surprise than Kai. He snaps his head up towards the blond woman, his eyes wide in confusion and shock. _Is she serious? _he muses to himself. Just then, Judy opens her eyes to glance at him, a small smile on her lips. Kai finds himself returning the smile. _She is serious._

He then turns his attention to Dr Tenzen. Surely, he would understand. He's a doctor after all.

Dr Tenzen takes one look at Kai's pleading gaze, and he knows he's done for. "Oh, jeez," he mutters as he rubs the back of his head uncomfortably. "I guess we'll drop the charges too."

Peacock blinks slowly once, and then twice, before he twitches. "What?!" he explodes, his arms flailing around as he starts spluttering incoherently. "You can't-!"

"Well, you heard then, Peacock," Leon says as he places his glass back to their original place on the top of his head. "You're not needed here anymore."

"This is plain lunacy!"

"I suggest you leave now, Peacock," Judy says as she slowly turns her attention to the arrogant man, glaring at him with such force, he visibly freezes to the spot. "Or I'll give the phase 'Killer heels' a whole new meaning."

Peacock furrows his brow in confusion, before his eyes slowly drift to the shoes Judy is wearing, noting the strong, but pointy heels she's wearing. Not many people know this little fact, but high heels, when used in a particular way, can be a deadly weapon. Especially if the attack is directed at a man's nether regions.

Wincing noticeably, Peacock wisely shuts up. This woman has already clobbered him once before. He's not giving her another chance. He glares at the offending group, but turns and stalks away, leaving the room without a sound.

Kai blinks his large, exotic eyes and turns to look at the small group of bladers. "What happened to his eye?" he asks the million dollar question.

Every single one of his fellow bladers smirk, Michael emitting a few sniggers. "Oh," Max also sniggers. "Well, mum-"

"That's enough, Maxie," Judy lightly scowls, tapping the back of her son's head, causing Max to stick his tongue out in good humor. She coughs into her hand, deciding a prompt change in conversation is in order. "You seem to know a lot about this Crocotta bitbeast, Kai. Can you tell us anymore?"

Kai lightly shrugs. "What would you like to know?"

Eddy suddenly perks up, digging his hand into his pocket and pulling something out. "Oh, right, what are these things?" he opens his hand to show two cone shape crystals, with small lines of rainbows.

Glancing at the crystal, Kai knots his brow in confusion, before realization dawns on him. "That's the Crocotta's eyes."

"What!?" Eddy immediately begins to freak out, feeling a sense of repulsion. "Dude, that's messed up. You take them," he mutters, practically shoving the jewels into Kai's hands.

Kai takes them, but rolls his eyes. "You see, when a Crocotta dies, it's eyes turn into crystals that can predict the future," he explains. Suddenly, he winces, and places a hand on his forehead, mewing softly under his breath in pain. "It's just a headache," he quickly assures before anyone even has the chance to ask whether he's ok. "I'm just tired."

"Ok, that's enough questions for now," Tenzen says as he claps his hand to gain everyone's attention and he turns a stern gaze to Kai. "You, mister, needs some rest. You," he suddenly points to Rick. "Make sure he does."

Rick blinks, before nodding his head, a sense of relief flowing through him. "Right."

Through the pain, Kai peers up at Rick through his hair, offering a tiny smile. Having Rick here with him, will make his stay at the hospital bearable. Speaking of which. "I just have one question before you go."

Dr Tenzen in his task of ushering everyone else out of the room and peers over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"When can I get out of here?"

* * *

- 

X3 I know, not much really happened in this chapter. Quite pointless, actually…Oh, well.

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Reviews: X3 _-Glomps every one of my fabulous readers, handing them all a Rick and Kai plush doll- _Thanks so much everyone!!

* * *

The moon hangs peacefully in the sky, the only object seen through the thin veil of clouds blanketing the sky. The gentle silver light filters through the open window, bathing the silent occupant on the stark white hospital bed. Blinking up at the equally stark white ceiling, Kai heaves a heavy sigh and gingerly pulls himself into a sitting position. He wraps his lithe arms around his legs, hugging them to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

He hates hospitals. He has made that fact quite clear in the past few days. A statement that usually falls on deaf ears.

Still, he's going home tomorrow. Morning simply won't come quick enough.

He's moving back into his empty and big apartment. Funny, that never use to bother him before. In fact, he loved having the space to move about and do whatever he pleases. But now, the silence, it's actually quite deafening. And he's starting to find himself feel quite lost. Especially after having a heated argument with Rick.

Rick.

That block-headed mule. He's the reason behind this sudden fear of silence. Before, he went to great lengths to find this silence, this solitude. But now, he's actually gone out of his way to find companionship with Rick. Anyway, he has the feeling that if he seeks silence now, he won't get it.

It seems that old cliché about how love can change a person is nauseatingly true.

The next thing they'll be doing is exclaiming their love for each other at midnight as the rain falls around them.

Um…no. That's not going to happen.

Why? Well, one; the rain this time of year is deathly cold. Besides, been out in the rain way too many times. And truthfully, declaring his endless love for someone is the last thing on his mind. The first? Getting the hell out of the rain.

Second; he wouldn't be caught dead out on the streets at midnight. He just knows he'll end up getting into a fight with some drugged up drunk, where he'll probably end up back in the hospital.

And what's more romantic then saying 'I love you' while one of you is on a hospital bed, just coming out of the wonderful mists of anesthesia?

Right.

True, they are a couple now, but that doesn't mean they're going to do anything even slightly romantic. None of those quiet strolls through the park. Joyful walks along the beach at sunset. Romantic candlelight dinners for two.

Oh no. Their idea of a romantic evening will be them trying to beat each other at Beyblade, while hurling insults at each other and taunting the other with insulting and stupid pet names just to see the other bristle or cringe.

Speaking of pet names, there will be none of those 'Darlings', 'loves', or 'honeybunches' happening here.

It's enough to make Kai cringe just thinking about it.

Ok, so they're not exactly conventional, but they don't care. They may not be overly loving or affectionate like characters seen in movies or in books. That doesn't matter. They have nothing to prove. They'll…just take things one step at a time.

Rubbing his hand over his face, Kai breathes in deeply, exhaling wearily. He slowly lays himself back onto the bed. Now, to get some sleep. He's finally going home tomorrow.

-----

"Glad to be home?" Rick ask as he opens the door to Kai's apartment, stepping back to let the enigma in.

"You have no idea," Kai replies as he limps inside, his hand against the wall to keep his balance. He pauses for a moment and watches as Rick steps inside behind him, shutting the door. Judy had insisted that Rick accompanies him back to his apartment. She only said two things to them. "It's woman's intuition" and "Take things slow".

Damn, she's good.

"Where do you want this?" Rick asks, lifting up Kai's bag he insisted on carrying from the hospital containing only the bare essentials.

"Just dump it in the lounge room," Kai says with disinterest as he continues to walk.

Rick frowns, letting the bag drop to the floor next to his feet. "You got a headache?" he asks bluntly, his brow knotting with concern.

Kai blows a strand of hair from his eyes, glancing mildly irate at him. "Only a small one."

"Uh huh," Rick snorts, rolling his eyes towards the heavens. He pins Kai with a glance, before smirking suddenly, causing Kai to involuntary cringe. He takes a big step forward, and then effortlessly scoops Kai up into his arms and carries him to his bedroom.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Kai's indignant cries echoes through the apartment.

Rick blatantly ignores him, moving quickly, but carefully, through the large apartment, reaching the bedroom, and gently placing Kai onto his bed. Kai mutters informalities under his breath, before rolling his eyes and kicking his shoes off his feet. His small headache, is actually a growing migraine. Sitting up against the head of the bed, he begins digging around his bedside cupboard, and he pulls out some headache tablets. Getting the hint, Rick momentary leaves the room to get some water. He returns mere moments later, handing Kai the glass.

"Can I ask you something?" Rick asks as he sits down on the edge of Kai's bed, his elbows resting on his knees, his head down and his back towards Kai.

Quickly swallowing the tables, Kai carefully sets the glass down, knowing all to well where their conversation is now heading. "You want to know about Black Dranzer?" It sounds like a question, but it feels more like a statement.

"Yeah."

Pulling his knees to his chest once again, Kai draws in a deep breath as he readies himself to explain. "Black Dranzer…lets just say, he's the opposite of Dranzer. He's made of the darkness of the human spirit. The rage, the jealousy, the utter hatred that people feel at the darkness moments in their lives. He was spawned from the dark recesses of the abbey."

Rick lifts his head to glance over his shoulder at Kai. "What's the abbey?"

A sharp intake of air. "That's another long story," he pauses before sighing again. "I'll try to give you the short version. Balkov Abbey. It was created as a Beyblade training facility. However, instead of just training kids to wield their bladers, they trained them to be mini soldiers. The training was harsh, and the punishment was worse. Mental abuse, more than anything. A backhand was always effective, but nothing cuts deeper than words."

Shock fills Rick's very being. Not at the words being said, but how they were spoken. Fearful acceptance that this was the way things are meant to be. Things that were deserved. "Kai…" he turns around to face Kai better, his heart nearly leaping into his throat.

Kai. He's sitting against the wall behind the bed, his slender arms hugging a pillow to his chest, his legs curling up tightly in an attempt to shield himself. His large red eyes blink blankly at nothing. He closes them and buries his head in to the pillow in his arms. He continues to speak, and even though the pillow is muffling the words, Rick can still understand him.

"I made a mistake," Kai almost sobs. "One night, I broke into one of the laboratory hidden in the lower chambers, releasing Black Dranzer. I didn't mean to. I lost my memory soon after that. When we entered the Russian leg of the World Tournament three years ago, I began to have flashbacks of the abbey. They frightened me." his body begins to shake, as though he is fighting for control over his emotions. "I made another mistake. I went back. To the Abbey. Black Dranzer was waiting for me. He had been waiting for me for years, ever since that night. I was lost and confused. So, I made the perfect vessel."

Right now, Rick is starting to feel lost himself. He shifts from his position on the edge of the bed, scooting up to the wall to sit beside Kai. He raises his hand, unsure what to do, and settles with placing it on his arm. "He possessed you?" he asks gently.

Without lifting his head, Kai nods slowly. "Yes, and I did some terrible things. I stole nearly everyone's Bitbeasts." he hugs the pillow tighter, making himself as small as possible. "I didn't want to do it, but everyone thought I was acting on my own accord, so they abandoned me."

Inwardly, Rick is silently cursing his teammates' stupidity, even though his knows that at the time, they had no one what was truly happening.

Still, the urge to have a few words with them is almost blinding.

Unable to stop the jumble of emotions, Kai continues. "Black Dranzer wasn't finished yet, so arranged it so the Bladebreakers and I would face off. I could barely make out their words. It was all hazy. Like I was dreaming. But this wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. Fortunately, they had Dranzer with them and promptly launched her into the game." he slowly lifts his head from the pillow and digs around in his pocket, pulling out a familiar blue blade. He curls his fingers around his Beyblade and holds it to his chest, seemingly oblivious to the small crystalline tears gracing his porcelain cheeks. "I could hear her loud and clear. I could feel her warmth. Her unconditional love. I can't tell you how happy I was to hear her voice. Black Dranzer wasn't happy, however, and in turned, he tried to kill me."

Rick reels back slightly in surprise. "What?"

Kai wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper, stilling hold his blade close. "You see, the place we were battling was a frozen lake. The ice broke away and I started to sink. And well…" he shivers from the thought, remembering the way the liquid ice lapped around his ankles as he slowly starts to descend into the lake's murky depths. "Anyway, no one really knows what it's like to be possessed. I mean, the emptiness one feels is immense. Like I said before, it felt like a nightmare, but this one, you weren't sure if you will ever be able to wake up. Even though their voices were hazy, I could hear every negative thing they said about me," he wipes tears from his eyes with the palms of his hands, before turning his red, weary eyes to Rick, looking up at him.

Rick bites the inside of his mouth to stop himself from gasping. He has never seen this side to Kai. This lost, fragile child, who only seeks to be understood. He looks so vulnerable. So delicate.

There and then, the urge to protect Kai grows stronger still.

"They didn't understand," Kai continues, his eyes shimmering in pain. "I never wanted any of that to happen. No one understands."

Before Rick has a chance to even consider his next action, he pulls the slender teen into his arms. Kai releases a small gasp of surprise, but Rick simply holds him as close as he can without hurting him.

"Rick?" Kai stutters.

"I may not understand what it's like to be possessed," Rick whispers to him. "but I can understand what it's like to live in a state of mind where everything seems like a nightmare."

Kai stays still, silence overcoming him. He blinks slightly in confusion for a moment, before his eyes widen in realization. "Mackey?" he whispers, before he relaxes in Rick's comforting arms, laying his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's…all in the past now."

Kai slowly nods. "You're right."

Leaning against the wall, Rick places his arm around Kai's shoulders, letting him lay his head on his chest. "Can I ask another question?" he asks and Kai nods. "What's with Leon?"

Kai raises an eyebrow at the suddenly question, but soon realizes that he wishes for a change in conversation. He shrugs slightly from his position, but doesn't lift his head. "He's an idiot," he smiles. "Though, he is somewhat amusing. He was Peacock's partner and I met him a few years ago, when I, uh…"

This time, Rick raises an eyebrow. He knows this tone of voice, and he feels a smirk slowly appearing on his lips. "Go on."

Kai refuses to lift his head. Instead, he begins to draw imaginary circles with his finger on Rick's chest. "During the American leg of the tournament, I ran into Peacock. He went off at me, and I got my revenge…again."

A smirk well and truly makes its way onto Rick's features. "Get to the good part. "

Kai sighs in defeat. "I removed the hubcaps of his car. Loosing the bolts on the wheels, and watched from a safe distance when he drove off, losing all his tires and trashing his car. Leon thought it was great. Peacock, on the other hand…"

Immediately, Rick starts laughing hysterically, which causes Kai to promptly blush a light red.

"Anyway," he says quickly to hide his embarrassment. "He used to pull Peacock into headlocks and give him noogies all the time when they were partners. Peacock blames him for his lack of hair. They couldn't be more different. Leon is laid-back and carefree, while Peacock is uptight and obnoxious They're not even close to the same age. Ever seen Peacock when he goes totally red in the face that his eyes look ready to pop out?"

"Actually, I have," Rick replies with a wheeze after he finally stops laughing.

Shifting from his position, Kai tilts his head back to look at Rick, who is still chuckling under his breath. "What happened to Peacock's eye, anyway?"

The smirk on his lips grows almost feral. "Judy punched him."

Kai rolls his eyes. "Be serious."

"I am!" Rick insists. "Apparently he arrived at the hospital not long after Philbert escaped with you and started to pester Judy. I don't know what was said as Judy refused to say anything, and everyone else was denying seeing anything."

"You serious? What happened?"

"They exchanged a few words, then wham!" Rick pumps his fist to illustrate the point with enthusiasm. "Knocked him to the ground. It was classic."

Kai can only listen in shock, blinking slowly. "Wow," he utters after a moment, and shakes his head. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to do that."

"Uh, no, I think I have some idea," Rick shakes his head, before settling back against the wall, his arm not leaving Kai's shoulders. "How did you meet Peacock?"

Kai releases a cute yawn, his eyes looking bleary towards Rick. "That's another story for another time," he mutters as he wipes his eyes with the ball of his fist. He yawns again, before settling down against his chest, closing his eyes. "I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Goodnight," Rick replies, before a smile twitches the corner of his lips and throws on at the end, "Budgie."

"Call me that again and I'll smack that smirk right off your face," Kai snarls.

* * *

D'awwwwwwww (again). That's all I really have to say at the moment X3. Had fun writing this chapter.

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Reviews: Big thanks to Flyingshadow666, Tenshi of Freedom, DancerInTheDark101, Red, Destiny Quill, Nkingy, XxSweet MitsukaixX, Elves of the Moon, Nameless Little Girl, Lee-chan, and gliitch!

This is the last chapter, so please don't kill me X3

* * *

Casting a weary glance over the endless piles of forms and documents, Judy sighs, letting the pen she is holding drop the short distance to the table, rubbing her eyes as she feels the slow formation of a headache appearing. Kai has been free from hospital for three weeks now, and he's recovering quicker than anyone, especially Dr. Tenzen, expected.

She smiles to herself and leans her head back against her office chair, fully understanding why. Rick hasn't left Kai's side since this whole ordeal started. She knows there is something more to their friendship, or dare she say, relationship? For as long as she has known Rick, he's always been aloof and prefers to keep to himself, only socializing when ordered or when there was simply no way around it. Kai is pretty much the same, though she finds it difficult to believe anyone would have the guts to order him around.

So, it's a little ironic that two loners should find companionship with each other.

Leaning forward in her chair at the sound of a light knock on his office door, Judy smiles softly to herself as two bladers step inside her office. It's a sight that is becoming all to familiar; Rick has his hand on Kai's shoulder, guiding him as Kai is still feeling the effects of his horrendous ordeal.

"Phil has been released from hospital?" Kai immediately asks as he takes a seat in front of her desk.

She nods, noting the small sense of relief in his voice. She remembers vividly everyone's shock and amazement when Kai declared that he didn't want Phil charged. And she's proud to say, she wasn't nearly as surprised as everyone else. She has always know that despite his cold attitude, he has a softer side towards those who are less fortunate.

"What's going to happen to him now?" Rick asks, opting to stay standing and folds his arms over his chest.

"He's now going to counseling to come to terms with his negative feelings," Judy explains as she starts to tidy up her desk. Picking up files and tapping them against the desk. "And on a positive note he has been reunited with his father."

Kai's eyes widen a fraction in surprise. "He's father?"

"Yes," she once again nods. "You see, his parents divorced a few years, and he took it really hard," she pauses as she remembers the look of utter devastation and betrayal on a young Max's face when she told him she wouldn't be living in the same house for a while. She still loves her estrange husband, but they felt it be best for Max to move to Japan with his father. She shakes her head to rid herself of her current thoughts. "It didn't help that he's mother became drunk one night and told him in a fit of anger that it was his fault they were splitting up."

Rick winces at the thought. "Ouch."

Kai presses his lips together in slight annoyance. "What happened to his mother?"

"She unfortunately died a year ago," she tells him sadly. "She searched for Phil for years, to say sorry for what she's done to him and his father. You see, the real reason for the divorce was because she was addicted to gambling and spent nearly all their money."

"I see…." Kai whispers, the look of sadness overtaking the expression of annoyance he wore previously. "At least she tried to look for him. But by that time, Crocotta had already taken control of him."

"I wonder how he came across Crocotta," Rick mutters under his breath, his hand moving to rub his chin in thought. He glances to his side to look at Kai, who returns his look and shrugs.

"That's a good question."

A silence soon follows, and yet neither Kai nor Rick are able to take their eyes away from each other and Judy bites the inside of her mouth to stop herself from chuckling. Her womanly instincts are right once again. "From what Dr. Tenzen tells me, he's doing well," Judy tells them, once again biting her lip to stop a chuckle escaping her lips as the two teens whip their attentions to her, and she notes a light splash of red on Kai's cheeks. Cute!

"That's good to hear," Kai replies with a small smile.

"No still no charges?" Rick asks, his body almost tensing for a negative reply, but relaxes when Judy shakes her head.

"None," she tells them simply.

A sudden smirk appears on Rick's lips. "How did Peacock take it?"

Immediately upon hearing the name, Judy feels her eyebrow twitch almost violently. "Not well," she mutters. "But there is little he can do."

Kai nods his head, a small knowing smile spreading across his lips and Judy inwardly flinches. Rick must have told him. He isn't going to ask, is he?

Instead, he shrugs and asks a different question, "Where did Leon run off to?"

This time Judy shrug. "All he said; 'Now I know the dove is ok, I'll be off. Don't worry, the Peacock and I will see to it the kid gets the treatment he needs'. And that's it."

Kai gives a little twitch as the image of Leon wearing his thick sunglasses over his eyes, flashing him a toothy grin and a peace sign with one hand, his other arm around disgruntle and seething Peacock's neck, pulling him into a half headlock.

"Dove?" Rick's eyebrow twitches. "What's with all the bird names?" he asks, turning his attention directly to Kai once more.

Judy watches in mild fascination as Kai returns Rick's attention, pinning him with a glare of annoyance. "I don't know," he replies firmly, before sighing and running his hand through his hair. "He's up to something. I wonder what he's up to."

Rick unfolds his arms and throws them into the air with a shrug. "Oh, who knows."

"Rick?" Max's voice suddenly echoes from outside the office. "Come on, we need to train!"

"Coming!" Rick bellows back and Judy winces as his voice echoes through her aching skull.

"Tell them to start their drills, please Rick," Judy asks with a hint of authorization in her voice as she digs around in the bottom draw of her desk. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Right," Rick curtly replies, knowing better than to argue against the woman and moves to help Kai up out of his seat, even though Kai is more than capable doing it himself.

"And Kai." Kai looks towards her. "You're still forbidden to participate in any strenuous activity. Doctors orders."

"I know, I know," Kai says as he rolls his eyes towards the ceiling, waving his hand at her with disinterest. Suddenly, he pauses and glances over his shoulder, a sly grin on his lips. "By the way, how's your right hand?"

Her face burns with embarrassment as Rick simply laughs, wraps his arms around Kai's waist, lift him effortlessly into the air and dashes out the door before she has a chance to supply. She feels her eye twitches again and promptly pulls out the item she has been looking for. Headache pills. She promptly pops two of them in her mouth and swallows them without water. "I don't need anymore smartasses."

Stepping out into the corridor, Kai and Rick share a laugh, before settling down and walking toward the entrance, bumping into Max along the way.

"Kai!" Max says as he happily moves to stand beside Kai, almost bouncing in the spot. "You going to watch us train?"

Kai nods. "Sure."

"Cool!" he replies happily as he leads them to the others who are waiting near the entrance of the office building. It's such a nice day outside so they decide to practice in the outdoor arena. As they step out into the sunlight, Kai's gaze immediately falls upon a familiar -yet no so familiar- figure of a teen.

"Phil!" Kai says, immediately catching his attention and begins walking towards him. Instead of wearing the usual skintight leather clothes, Phil wearing more normal articles of clothing. A pair of black cargo pants, sneakers and a simple white shirt underneath a blue and white baseball shirt. Phil turns his light brown eyes towards Kai and he immediately smiles when he sees that Kai is looking just fine and doesn't seem to hold any resentment towards him.

"Hey," he greets with a small, friendly wave of his hand. "It's good to see you're doing well."

"You too," Kai quickly replies, relief notable in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you," he replies, a small nervous and bashful smile on his lips as the small group of American blader approach to stand just behind Kai, Rick moving to stand right beside him.

Rick greets him with a sharp nod of his head and folds his arms over his chest, seemingly to stand just behind Kai in a protective stance. "We heard you got reunited with your old man," he says.

"Yeah," Phil nods as he remembers the emotion he felt when he saw his father for the first time in years. He changed so much. He looked so tired and weary. Phil offers a small, sad smile. "He was practically in hysterics. Not that I blame him of course."

"You look different," Kai says suddenly, squinting his eyes and tilting his head at a light angel. After a moment, they widen in realization. "Wait, your hair."

Phil laughs softly as he runs a hand through his now forest green hair. "Oh, this is my natural hair color. I guess I'm over my dark phase for the time being." he pauses and once again sends Kai a really sad and painful look, while shrugging in discomfort. "Look, I'm really sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it," Kai cuts him off, raising his hand in front of him in silence. "It wasn't your fault. I know Crocotta was controlling you."

"How did you find it, anyway?" Rick inquires.

"Oh, it was a few years ago," Phil explains as one of his hands move to subconsciously rub his arm as he remembers. "It was strange. A guy about our age now suddenly gave it to me. He didn't give me much choice. He simply shoved it my hands."

"What happened him?"

"I have no idea," Phil shrugs his shoulders and drops his hand to his side. "He just ran from me, muttering incoherently about something evil. He must have been talking about Yena…" he shakes his head, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them again, his brown eyes full of regret. "I don't remember much after that. Look, I really am sorry."

"And you're still forgiven," Rick replies quickly with a brashness only he can muster. "So get over it."

"Right," Phil replies as he places a hand behind his head and find that he can't help but chuckle when Kai gives Rick a quick jab in the ribs. Rick frowns and glares at him from his lofty height. Kai fearlessly returns the glare with one of his own, neither one budging until Rick snootily turns away and sticks his nose in the air. Kai simply rolls his eyes towards the sky. "Oh, and Kai?"

Kai turns towards him, subconsciously tilting his head to the side in query. "Hmm?"

"I really have you to thank, don't I?" Phil smiles, taking a couple steps closer to stand before the dual hair teen. "I know saying thank you won't be nearly enough, but it's all I can do at the moment."

A splash of red dances across Kai nose and cheeks. "Don't worry about it," he mutters softly, humble and almost shy as he turns his face away, his eyes looking towards the ground.

Phil's brown eyes quickly take in every detail of Kai's profile, noting from the corner of his eye the way Rick seems to be seething in his own skin at the proximity he is before Kai. Rick is very protective of this teen. And it's no wonder, for a young male, he is very beautiful and looking at his almost pouty lips, he can't help but note how kissable they look. Maybe…

"There might be one thing I can do to show my appreciation," Phil says suddenly, causing Kai to turn his attention back to him, giving him once again that adorable look of query. Smiling softly, Phil frames Kai's face in his hands and places a soft and lingering kiss to his lips.

Rick's eyes almost pop out of his head as he stand still in complete shock. Soon, however, anger and jealousy steps in and Rick's face burns with rage. He clenches his fist and bristles much like a feral dog would do to anyone who is poaching on their territory.

And no one, other than himself, is allowed to kiss Kai.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rick demands, grabbing the back of Phil's shirt and ripping him away from Kai. He turns to look at Kai, who stumbles back a couple of steps, lifting his hand to gently touch his lips, a heavy blush marring his cheeks.

Phil laughs as he twists himself out of Rick's violent grip and begins to run away. He stops after he reaches a safe distance and turns to wave at Kai. "Thanks again, Kai! I'll see you around!" he calls over his shoulder, before turning on his heel and running into the distance.

Still in a daze, Kai blinks his exotic eyes and gives a short, half wave back. "Bye."

"Dammit!" Rick curses, his eyes narrow and dangerous. "Philbert, get back here right now!" he growls under his breathe and ignoring the others calling for him to calm down, his clenches his fists by his sides and begins to follow him.

"Rick, calm down!" Kai quickly snaps out of his daze confusion and begins to follow the noticeably fuming American. He pauses when he notices that his teammates are about to follow. He turns to them, stretching out an arm to stop them. "Wait here. I'll handle this." the others nod, even though they are reluctant. Kai then turns on his heel and as quickly as he can, he traces the same Rick is taking and he soon catches up with him. "Rick! What was that all about? Don't you trust me?"

Rick abruptly stops his stalking and spins around to face him. "I trust you!" he practically yells and waves an arm irritably in the direction Phil has disappeared in moments before. "It's Philbert that I don't trust."

"Phil was just thanking me, Rick," Kai tries to reason. He pauses for a moment, his eyes narrow and his lips in a thin line. "Oh, I see," he mutters as a smirk graces his lips and he resists the urge to laugh. "You're jealous. That's kinda cute."

Rick bristles. "What?"

"Relax," Kai practically orders him, lightly punching him on the arm. "There's absolutely nothing going on between us."

Unexpectedly adorable, Rick pouts, crossing his over his chest in a less then macho sulk. "I'm not jealous."

Once again, Kai rolls his eyes. "Then why are you acting like this?" he tilts his ear towards him when Rick mutters something rather incoherent under his breathe. "What was that?"

Rick growls sorely and turns to look him straight in the eyes. "I said no one else is allowed to touch you but me, ok?"

The protectiveness and the possessiveness in his voice causes Kai to take a step back in surprise, a blush settling on his features as the words sink in. No one has been this mindful or protective of him before, and strangely enough, hearing and seeing him so possessive towards him is making his heart flutter in his chest. He swallows thickly, before a evil little idea suddenly appears in his head and he smirks. "Well, at least Phil had the guts to kiss me out in public," he says as he folds his arms over his chest as if he's making a point. "Are you scared that someone might see?"

"Hey, we agreed not to let the others know about us yet," Rick immediately retorts, pointing an accusing finger at Kai.

"They're not here, are they?" Kai quickly counters.

"Eh?" is all Rick is able to reply at the moment, causing one imagination to easily see a large question hanging over his head in confusion.

Kai merely pins him when a single glance, unfolding his arms and spreading them out to his sides. "I want you to kiss me, right here, right now."

Rick blinks his steely gray eyes as silence over takes them. But before Kai has a chance to provoke him further, Rick quickly takes Kai by his arms and pulls him up against his chest, his mouth coming down to claim his in a ravishing and passionate kiss. The sudden and forceful display of affection catches Kai off guard, causing him to simply fall limp against him, thankful for Rick's arms holding him upright. Kai's eyes close, quickly plunging him into darkness. His mind goes blank as his body reacts with such intensity it almost terrifies him. Kai's hands move, running up Rick's chest, circling his neck, fingers stroking the tense muscles in his neck, before slipping into his hair, successfully freeing it from its bind. After a few more sensual caresses, Rick pulls his mouth away and stares straight into Kai's eyes, noting with satisfaction the way Kai appears in a bit of a daze, his eyes shimmering with passion and desire.

"I'm not jealous nor am I scared that someone will see," Rick tells him firmly and Kai can only nod his head. Rick smirks in triumph and pulls away from Kai, beginning his trek back to the PPB building where his teammates will be waiting. "Lets go."

Kai nods numbly, letting Rick take hold of his hand and begin leading him away. After a moment of silence, Kai manages to find his voice again. "Hey, if you're going to kiss me like that every time you get jealous, then maybe I should go out more."

"What?!" Rick immediately stops walking and pins Kai with a vicious glare. "If you think-!"

But Kai merely laughs at him. "I'm kidding," he assures as he pats the side of his face. "Relax, will you? Jeez Rick," he rolls his eyes as he grasps Rick's hand in his, interlocking their fingers together. "We're locked in this relationship now, so shut up and just go with your instincts already."

"Hn."

* * *

There, finish:3 I will probably do a sequel sometime later where the Blitzkrieg boys come in. Should be interesting. Won't be done for a while, though. I seriously need to start some of my request fics.

Anyway, wanted to finish this story on a bit of a fluffy note. It started out with them arguing, so it only felt right to end it with them arguing. Rick is actually a pretty fun character to mess with X3. Can you believe this fic was only suppose to be three or four chapters long? This always happens to me. It's those damn plot bunnies, I tell ya.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
